The Lost Children
by dawnwatch
Summary: The night of the attack by the Kyubi, unknown to everyone Kushina gave birth to twins. Having the chakra of the nine tails split between them by Minato's sealing. Before the fourth was able to stop him young Naruto inadvertently activates his fathers signature jutsu leaving him in the hands of someone else. Will have uber strong naruto, naru/haram, and some Sauske bash
1. The Unknown Child Ch: 1

I do not own Naruto

~X~X~X~

As Minato looked at his two children, a sense of peace came over him. Fearing that putting the entirety of the Kyuubi into one of his children would corrupt him, he decided to split the chakra between his son and daughter. They had not originally expected twins and the new development shocked them. Having listened to the final words from his wife to their children, and he hoped that they would be able to find joy. That people would honor his last request and that, they would see them as heroes. After finishing the seal, he finally spoke, "Children always be true to yourselves, protect those who you love and listen to your mother."

Upon feeling his wife's body go limp; he looked at his children one last time. His young boy reached a hand out, slowly touching one of the kunia for his Flying Thunder God technique. In a bright flash, the boy was gone. He wished for the boy's safety one final time before the light faded from his eyes and he collapsed.

~O~O~

Shia pondered her lot in life as she walked on the path through an old forest occasionally enjoying the moon light that barely penetrated the trees... she was old. Very old. Her husband had died in the defense of Uzushiogakure and she was nearing the end of her natural age. She had been alive for far too long.

There were only a hand full of survivors and she only knew two of them: Kushina Uzumaki and in infant sealed with all of the knowledge the elders could inside of her.

She could revive the child but they would be alone and would have to fight off nations to protect the secrets of a destroyed country that they never knew. It was cruel to expect anyone to do that making them believe that anyone that got close to them was only trying to use them for their own goals.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a bright flash caught her eye. Letting her old instincts take control she moved quickly through the trees to where she thought she had seen the light come from. Landing on a branch she looked around curiously spotting nothing out of the ordinary until she saw one of shrubs on the ground shift.

After closer inspection she saw a baby blue blanket. Reaching out and taking hold of it she held the bundle realizing there was a child inside. Opening it up to get a closer look she saw it was a boy with a whisker marks on his cheeks and seal drawn on his stomach.

"Well it looks like we will have to help each other little one. There is someone I know that is going to need protecting and I think you will do a job of it."

Making her way out of the forest with the bundle in her arms. She spoke again, "What to call you? How about Naruto, after that brave ninja in the book I just read. Yes that will do, How do you like your name Naruto the lost Jinchuriki."

~O~O~

Eight years later

He was a eight now he wasn't supposed to cry. He shouldn't have been the one covering his caretaker's grave. Across from him, he saw Talyn sitting down hugging her knees. He put the final touches on Shia's grave. He started fingering the mask she told him to wear and the blank forehead protector. She told him that if he pushed his chakra to it the whirling tide symbol would appear on it.

He dusted of his clothes once again adjusting the bandana on his forehead protector to make sure it covered his hair. He had on a dark vest and pants off setting his fading orange shirt.

Sitting next to Talyn he placed his arm around her. "It is going to be alright, it was her time to go."

Talyn spoke her voice cracking. "What are we going to do now?"

He grabbed the cloth that held her forehead protector and guided her brown hair back, putting the metal plate on her forehead running the cloth around her head and tied her hair up in a ponytail. She wore a high-collared sleeve less shirt that was a dark green to blue camo that reached a ways past her waist

After finishing tying up her hair he finally spoke, "We are going to move on like she told us to. Besides, she trained us to be ninjas after all."

"You now I am terrible at that and she didn't want me using my seals until I was older." Talyn said mournfully. She was right. Shia didn't want Talyn to show people her seals until she was at least 13 and even then, she was only allowed to do the simple ones unless she was teaching Naruto who had the same restrictions. As far as ninjutsu, she could do a transformation, and a clone and replacement, but had little to no energy after using them once or twice. In hand to hand combat she was okay and focused more on glancing blows in combination with simple seals to offset an opponent. While she was good at it compared to him, she was no master. Her genjutsu was her strong point but having low amounts of chakra wasn't able to use too many yet.

He, on the other hand, was good at ninjutsu and was able to do the replacement, but due to his large chakra reserves, he wasn't able to do the other two at first. Because of that, he was shown the shadow clone jutsu to learn. Oddly enough, he was able to do the extremely taxing technique and was latter able with it able to create his own full transformation making it solid as opposed to most. With Taijutsu, he was almost like a protégé, and when he learned how to do a shadow clone it only showed more. He was learning two styles the seal based style and another more direct physical style. He was unable to do anything but the most basic genjutsu. Lastly, he was beginning to learn his element: which turned out to be air.

"Well we can think of something, it will be alright." He said fingering the three-pronged kunai in his vest.

~O~O~

The next day the house was gone and the only sign that people had been there were the freshly turned earth of a grave, and a head stone with the whirling tide symbol and the inscription: _The Last Shinobi of Uzushiogakure and the Teacher of the Lost._

~X~X~X~

Well thank you for reading this. This my first attempt at something like this.

Most of the early chapters will be for setting up the characters and the group that Naruto is going to be with. I will try and get there to be more plot as the story goes on.

If you have a problem with my grammar I am sorry but can you please bear with me on it. If you will give me examples of what I did wrong that would be nice so I can fix it and hopefully not make the same mistake again in the future.

The same with ideas and suggestions I like working with a broad pallet.

Once again thank you for your time and have a good day and please subscribe I hope to be coming out with more soon.

~X~X~X~

So this chapter was revised and I would like to thank Midnite Kitsunee for doing the beta.

Without Wax

dawnwatch


	2. Those that are Chased

I do not own Naruto or any of its likenesses. I do own OC's though.

~X~X~X~

One Year later:

Naruto and Talyn worked their way through the tree tops as quickly and silently as they could. They had trouble finding a job for the first month after Shia died until some noble decided to take a chance on them to run messages in town. By the end of that month they were running messages all around town and one or two minor messages between towns. They were currently on their first long range mission and were taking the necessary precautions. They had mapped out the safest route they were keeping watch at night and they were using temporary security seals to monitor their perimeter.

They were going from one of the border towns in the Land of Fire to run a message to a merchant in the Land of Earth. They were trying to open a trade agreement or something of that sort. They had the correct passes to get through borders and everything, nothing was going to go wrong on this mission. They were on their return trip and were about to leave the border of Ame and Kusa making a straight shot into the land of fire. They had the reply with the date for the meeting in the Land of Grass in two month time.

"Well that was fairly uneventful, I liked it. It was actually quite enjoyable." Said Talyn, moving quickly.

"Me two I don't know what happened on our first run it was kind of an oddity that the guy's son hired a team of ninja to intercept all of his father's messages. I am just glad that it was a genin team with a new chunin as there commander." Said Naruto.

"Well that is just the first one you know that."

"It just helps us get better. At this rate we will be able to take on anyone that comes at us in ten years." Said Naruto, with a wave of his hand.

"Well you might find that reassuring, I just find it scary."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Still that is totally worth it."

"You are totally hopeless you know that right."

"Yes, yes I do."

A scream in the distance stopped their conversation.

"Well I am going to go check that out."

"Of course you are." Said Talyn shaking her head "Will you slow down for crying out loud."

Reaching a decent sized clearing and landing just out of sight from the occupants Naruto stopped and observed the situation. Four guys with rebreathers and googles in muted grey clothes holding kunai starring down two girls about his age in greyish clothes that defiantly seen better days. The four men were moving in to box the girls in. One of the girls was on the ground holding her leg with a large scroll strapped to her back The other held a foot and a half tip-less blade raised to protect the other her.

Talyn landed right next to him "What's the plan?"

"You run distraction with genjutsu, I will hit them on the left and try and sweep through them until we can get them all disabled or eliminated. You got the scroll for our mission, make sure it makes it no matter what. Leave me if you have to." With that he jumped out pulling kunai out for each hand and leaped silently for his first target driving the blade into the guys spine throwing the other one tearing anther men's throat as he tried to dodge it. The man was grabbing at his throat to try and stop the blood flow as he fell to the ground.

The girl with the blade, using the distraction, rushed forward knocked her targets kunai up getting into his guard slashing him across the chest. He seemed to try and dodge another blade while she girl went for a thrust ending her opponent. Looking over she saw a boy deflecting his opponent's attacks and getting light hits in with his other hand, somehow slowing him down and throwing off his balance. Charging the next known enemy she jumped up and lashing out at his neck removing his head from his shoulders. Looking around the field she saw the last man lying in a pool of blood. She saw her sister had green starting to cover her hands and moving them near her leg.

Looking over at the boy that helped her, "Thanks for the help but we could have handled it they weren't that tough."

"Yea, we were in the area, and we were bored. So who were the people after you?"

"They were told by the current leader of Ame to kill us."

Seeing how long this was going to take he waved Talyn in to the clearing. "So why are they after you?"

"We are Hanzo's Granddaughters and a kill order was set up for all his relations."

"The reason for that being?"

"Revenge for something, I think."

"If you want you can join us I think we have some spare masks if you want them. Any way we need to get moving. We have a job we need to get back to." With that the boy just walked over to her sister picked her up bridal style and started jumping through the trees.

She started running after him, "Put her down you prick." She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Once he sets his mind to something he doesn't stop. Be glad he thinks we can be friends, my name is Talyn."

"Lirann I am still going to hurt him when we catch up."

"He is still going slow so we can get near him and then he will speed up again. He always pushes himself and those around him."

~O~O~

The sun was starting to set when they had finally stopped.

"Well that was a good run, my arms are killing me for some reason though." Said Naruto, as he let Kasun's feet touch the ground.

Wheezing for breath the entire time Lirann spoke, "Good run my left foot you were sprinting the entire time."

"Well that's what you get for carrying someone through the trees at high speeds for over six hours. Why didn't she try and kill you again." Said Talyn.

"He caught me by surprise besides, if he would have dropped me I would have been badly hurt and I hadn't finished fixing my ankle before he picked me up."

"So that was medical ninjutsu. The offer is still up if you want to join us talk it out with Talyn. I got some stuff I need to go work on before we go to bed. I'll take first watch." Said Naruto as he walked out of the clearing.

Thoughts started going through his head. 'It could be beneficial if they joined us but I am not good with that stuff. At least the one is good in a fight I can tell you that and the other has some healing techniques. Not that I need them with the Kyubi but it would be good for Talyn to have someone else on the back row to go tag team with.' After getting a good distance away he brought his hands up and made twenty shadow clones having them work on his air manipulation he had the leaf cutting down he just wanted to get it higher. Currently he was trying to cut branches with it so they could make some shelters.

Summing another set of clones he had them go start working on stealth to go scout the area and watch for incoming enemies. Forming one last group he had them start putting out security seals around the woods to help boost his skills and for more security.

Then he sat down and pulled a half-finished wooden demons mask from his belt and started carving it with his chakra manipulation to get the shape right. He would put seals on it latter on it to help him reinforce it, change his voice, filter poison and maybe somehow affect his vision. Figuring out how to do those seals was going to be a pain but it would be totally worth it. Talyn might know some, meh will cross that bridge.

After working on it for a minute he made two more clones and had them get started on two more masks. 'The new members would want some to.' he thought.

~O~O~

Back at camp.

The first to speak was Lirann, "Is he always like that."

Rubbing the bridge of her knows, "Sadly yes he is. The question still stands though if you want to join us you can." Putting her arm back to the side again, she then continued. "I would find it refreshing after dealing with his antics for so long maybe with more people we can get him to mellow out."

"I would be willing to join. You seem like nice enough people." Said Kasun, flicking her long brown hair back over her shoulder.

"If Kasun wants to, I don't see a reason not to." Spoke Lirann "It would be nice to be around people our age and not having to run all the time wondering if someone is going to betray you."

"Well that's good. If you hadn't already guessed we are just wandering shinobi. We are currently employed by a noble but I think Naruto was planning on working until this conference we are working on was over. We can leave right after that. I think we have enough money saved up. We can get you matching forehead protectors when we get back to, along with a different change of clothes."

"Thanks that would be great. So why are you with him?" Asked Lirann

"We were raised together by the same person, she also trained us. When she died he looked out for me. You have to admit he keeps things interesting."

"So you like him then." Said Kasun.

"NO, of course not why would I like him." Talyn spoke nervously waving her hands.

"So sad," Said Kasun as she turned, "if you are not careful you are going to have a lot of competition."

~X~X~X~

Well more people read this then I was thinking would. I also thought the first chapter was kind of short so here is a second one to give you a better feel of the story.

Same Thing as last time if you have ideas to help me with or grammatical checks just tell me, and I will work on it.

Until next time hope you have a good week.

p.s. subscriptions and reviews are appreciated.

Without Wax

dawnwatch


	3. The Conference pt 1 Ch:3

I do not own Naruto or any of its likenesses.

~X~X~X~

Two Months later

Naruto sat on the top of the meeting hall looking down at the streets waiting for someone to try something. The conference was going well so far him and his team, they had been asked to provide part of the security. Both parties hired teams from there respected countries hidden villages which provided the personal guards for each person and the Lost were chosen to act as guards for the building.

They had there seals set up around the and had someone on each of the corners of the building looking out. Honestly he thought it was boring but, he realized that it could all change in less than a second.

Kasun and Lirann had joined the group like he thought they would. As a unit they worked really well together and seemed to be enjoying their time with Talyn and him. Kasun had started wearing a sleeveless formfitting dark grey shirt with black pants along with an open vest just littered with pockets to carry all of her supplies. She was wearing her deep green forehead protector on top of her head with the plate more off to the right using it more as a hairband than anything else. She had her chocolate brown hair hanging loose off her back. The mask she wore was one of a noble lady mostly white with slightly reddening cheeks and narrow slanted eyes.

Lirann on the other hand was wearing molted grey green cargo pants taped at her ankles and a somewhat loose fitting long sleeve shirt. Her holsters were loaded down with as much as she could put in them, and knowing Talyn that meant a lot. Her forehead protector was strapped parallel on her left forearm acting more as guard or brace then anything. She had same hair color as her twin but was wearing it in a tight bun at the back of her head. Her sword was hung over her waist with the hilt emerging on the left side. The mask she wore was more that of a ruffian with a diagonal slashl running through it instead of a right eye.

His mask was almost done. He was going for a demon mask with a big grin on it. Talyn was still trying to figure out what she wanted hers to look like. They were starting to figure out what seals they wanted to put on them and had almost got the list finished off. Until he got done with that though, he would be stuck for better or worse with only his cloth mask.

Doing another scan of the environment he didn't see anything. He was playing the fates again, it was the last day of the conference and nothing had happened up to this point. He was getting paranoid, at one point he had snuck a clone out to go see if he could find any problems. Why did they need so many people to guard a simple conference? Yep something had to be up but what.

While discussing it with Kasun and Talyn they could tell from the discussion they were able to hear and the initial document exchange. The entire exchange was about fire country sending over rice and in return receiving vegetables. So unless they were using code words to cover up what they were talking about the actual topic was not the point of concern. They also knew that both the Fire and Earth countries have never been on good terms for the most part. So using the conference as a way to bring the two countries together or use it to smuggle a message through wouldn't be unheard of. From the looks of it though, it was an early attempt to get the two groups to be less hostile to each other. This meant that if any other unaligned villages had heard about this, they would want to disrupt it.

His team just happened to be a good third party that could act as the fall guys. 'Crap. I defiantly can't let anything happen on this mission.' They were moving on after this and the other groups most likely already knew that.

There current employer, Hi-So, defiantly knew that, he was a good guy but, he also knew he was a politician. With his group leaving they needed to have a spotless reputation to be hired. They were lucky to get the break they did even if was just delivering messages. The only reason they were hired as guards was because Hi-So had knew about all of the crap they put up with delivering his messages.

I mean honestly he was carrying the mail to the neighboring town when a whole group of bandits and a rogue shinobi showed up and attacked him, how was he supposed to deal with this crap? It happened almost every time to he had no way to explain it. Talyn was right it was pretty scary how regularly it happened, not that he would admit it.

One of the perimeter seals had just been triggered. Looking down to where the array was supposed to be he saw him. The target was dressed in clothes similar to most of the servants. The sleeves on the shirt were to wide and he could make out a couple of small bulges were it would be easy to hide pockets. They were calm moving like there wasn't a problem in the world with it. Well he had better head down and stop him. Reaching up to his ear he hit the mic on the radios they had just bought to communicate with the rest of the teams. "One possible target approaching from the North-East entering from gate 6 will move to intercept. Be on alert for back up."

With that he started jumping down hoping that it was nothing major.

~O~O~

'Well next time I say we need a C rank mission I need to remember to suggest us not guard a conference.' Kuritsuchi thought. She was glad to be here and doing her first non d ranked mission even if it was just sitting and listening to old people rabble on about the price of rice in Fire Country. She did want more excitement though. She had graduated from their academy three months ago (three years earlier than most graduates) and was given her father as her Jonin instructor. It was driving her up the wall she wanted action, the most she ever got was that stupid sheep retrieval mission. I mean who in their right mind has a sheep that can channel electricity and is blue and yellow, the Diamo's wife had to be insane.

She checked to make sure her clothes were on straight for the third time that hour. Forehead protector on forehead with red band to accent pink eyes, checks. One sleeved shirt unwrinkled sitting gently on shoulders and flowing of right hip, check. Skirt and mesh stockings lying flat, check. Sandals with gel insoles fitting comfortable, check. 'Well that's done might as well work on that elemental channeling stuff gramps is always going off about.' She could use fire just fine, she could use earth to it just took a lot energy so she practiced in her off time

Dropping a leaf into her right hand she started trying to crush the leaf with her chakra trying to get it to turn to dust. So far she had been able to get it to a weird pulp that just made her fingers wet.

"One possible target approaching from the North-East entering from gate 6 will move to intercept. Be on alert for back up." Sounded off in her ear a smile started to appear on her face. 'Finally, something to do.' Looking over at her father he gestured no with his hand. Glancing over at the hippies behind there delegate she say a couple similar reactions. 'So close but yet so far.'

She waited another minute before the next sound echoed into her ear right about the same time a cacophony of explosions could be heard outside. "Requesting the one-eyed move into assist, mysterious lady and sentinel move in to cover our positions." "That is the last time we are letting you pick code names." "You make your next mask then just get over here." "Already in route."

Looking over at her father again he gave the go ahead and she disappeared out of the room.

~O~O~

What had started out as a simply intercepting one man, ended up with four other men moving in to assist him. It wasn't the fact that they were good so much as the fact that there were more of them and they were good at dodging. Not really good at attacking though he was able to avoid all of their attacks so far but he wasn't so sure how long that would last.

What they were mainly doing was trying to bombard him with exploding tag, occasionally throwing one hard at the building forcing him to try and knock it away before it exploded. From the few that didn't go off he could tell that they were in the distinctive pattern of Iwa's and Konoha's sealing style. This was defiantly the sabotage he was thinking was going to happen.

Every time he was about to get ready to attack they lobed another tag just barely out of his reach forcing him to go after it or risk damaging the building. He was getting frustrated.

A wave of kunai and came from behind him missing there targets as they dodged but as the first ones hit the ground the let out an explosion as there tags went off throwing the rest of the blades back in the general direction of the attackers. The stray blades killed two dropping a third with a knife to the hip. The next thing he heard was Lirann landing next to him, "You miss me?"

"Yes every minute I was sitting here with nothing to do. I got the left."

"I got the right."

~O~O~

Kuritsuchi landed on the roof as the one eyed launched her bombardment of kunai, whistling at what they were doing down there, one guy was keeping that large of a bombardment away from the building. As the girl landed next to the boy there was almost a pause before they sprinted at the dazed enemies. The girl quickly killed her opponent with a quick thrust to their chest, whereas the boy just as quickly somehow disabled his opponent just as fast before knocking them out and tying them up.

"It is odd how strong they are." Said a Konoha ninja with a large horizontal scar over his nose. "Your pretty strong for your age, for granted I haven't seen you fight. You might be a protégé in your village but those kids have earned their skills. They may have had some talent but you just can't see it anymore, everything they do is so methodical and smooth."

"You talk too much, you know that right. I want to fight him."

"If you play your cards right your commander might let you at the end of the mission. Come on we need to get back in there or we are going to hear no end of it."

~O~O~

"Ok you want to do the integration then." Said Lirann.

"Yep, the observers are gone right?"

"It looks like it."

"Sending clones to our positions know. Now for the fun part." Reaching out with two fingers he touched the back of the first man's neck bringing him into semi-aware state. "How did the mission go."

"I am sorry Lord Lo-Fin we were stopped by those kids that Hi-So seems to be fond of hiring right now."

"Very well I am displeased that you failed me. I will stay my hand for now return to your quarters and sleep, I will call you again when we need you." Pulling his fingers away from his neck the man went limp again. "The knots are good and we have the generic suppressing seal on them all, right."

"Yep, those interrogation seals you and Talyn use are effective. I don't know any one that can fight them."

"All they have to do is figure out what is going on. It's just a genjutsu that makes you the person that your target would tell you the information to. It's all in their head. The sleeping seal just makes it convenient for moving them around." Reaching his hand out Naruto removed the high level seals he had put on to them.

Dragging the two men to a nearby tree he wrapped more wire around them and the tree. "Well I am going to go report the status. See you in a bit."

"Moving back into position I will send your clone back to support your other one. Don't die in there."

~O~O~

Kuritsuchi was glad the meeting was over by the time she got back into the conference room, she was sick of just standing there and was a little disappointed that she was not able to participate in the earlier skirmish.

They were about to stand up and leave to adjourn the meeting when there was a knock on the door. Everyone quickly got back into their previous positions again, in order to let the visitor in. Hi-So was the first to speak in his slow and low voice "You may enter."

In walked the guard that called himself demon. Who called themselves that honestly it was like he was trying to be arrogant. Those girls that followed him were idiots as far as she was concerned.

"I am here to give my report on the intruders that tried assaulting the conference if you desire."

The representative she was charged with looked like he was about to dismiss the boy but, Hi-So cut him off somehow. "We would like to hear your report Naruto."

"Very well, at approximately 14:00 one man attempted to enter the compound I moved into investigate him following which another four men attempted to assist him. I was unable to apprehend them without risking significant damage to the area and possible this body by myself. So I called in support and we were able to easily remedy the situation."

The Earth country representative spoke quickly, "Thank you for your report. I believe we had a member from each of are respected guards go and assist in this operation. I would like to hear their report."

The man with the scarred face stepped forward, "It was as he reported him and one of his team mates were able to easily remove the threat. We left after the fighting was over not having to do anything. This Naruto runs a pretty efficient operation."

"Are you telling me that, that kid was able to do exactly what he said, do you also agree with that statement Kuritsuchi."

"What he said is correct. I was wondering if I could request a duel with him in order to better understand my strengths." Her father started to get a tick over his right eye, as everyone else started to try and not chuckle.

Hi-So was the first to speak again "If he wants to do that he can. I will pay for damages if they happen. I have wanted to see him in action for a while. Does an hour work for everyone?"

"That works just fine for me." Said a cheerful Kuritsuchi.

"Sentinel is going to kill me, yea I will do it. See you in an hour on the parade ground."

~X~X~X~

Thank you once again for reading this please remember to review. I will try and keep this regular but we will see how that works out.

Until next time hope you have a good time.


	4. The Conference pt 2 Ch:4

I do not own Naruto or any of its likenesses. That is all.

~X~X~X~

Currently Naruto was being stared at by three girls on the roof of the conference hall. Trying to figure out what they would do to him.

Talyn was the first to talk, "So how did you get into this fight."

"The Iwa girl wanted to fight me so, I accepted. Don't worry Hi-so said he would cover the expenses if it came up."

"And the reason you accepted it was…"

"We need to have a good reputation or we won't be able to get any jobs."

Lirann was the next to pipe in "You have to give it to him this time at least, he did think it through. You are so right sentinel he always gets into trouble its almost laughable."

Followed shortly by Kasun "If he gets hurt I do need practice healing people, the other girl would work to if she gets hurt I guess. I should probable get my stuff for the after effects of the fight."

"Has anyone else noticed the two missions we did without him were normal and every time he is on a mission it goes crazy. When we actually do get a high ranked mission I am going to be carrying enough explosive tags to take out an entire castle."

"Double that."

"Same, I am going to need some more seals to hold my medical supplies to. Maybe I should get some more books to study too." Said Kasun, looking into the sky while she counted with her fingers."

"I am glad you all have so much faith in me. Well I am heading down now." Said Naruto as he turned around and jumped off of the roof.

"You think we should be nicer to him." Said Kasun.

"He is used to it, if we stopped then he would think something is up." Said Talyn.

"Why does he put up with us again?" said Lirann

~O~O~

Kuritsuchi was getting ready. She wanted to do something. The pent up energy was almost killing her. That boy was way too cocky using demon as a code name, does he think he is some sort of hero or something? He wasn't even able to take out any of those guys until one of his girlfriends showed up to do it for him

"Kuritsuchi, be careful we really don't know what he is capable of." Said her father.

"He wasn't able to do anything until someone helped him. Those guys were weak too."

"He was more concerned about protecting the objective then stopping the assault. Just be careful. I don't want to report a casualty on a simple challenge when we could have just left."

"You worry too much. You should get a different job." Said Kuritsuchi mockingly to her father, as she walked out onto the field.

The one eyed referee was already out there his orange book already in hand reading it in front of everyone. 'Demon' was standing out there hands out of pockets vest blowing in the wind and wearing that annoying head wrap he called a facemask. She took her fighting stance placing her right hand near her waist and left hand foreward. Meanwhile The boy took his own stance right hand palm forward arm straight out and with his left arm acting as a brace. The ref then spoke ."When I close this book the fight will start. Are you both ready?"

"Yes."

The boy just gave a simple nod of his head.

"The battle will end when one side cannot continue or has forfeited." With that he jumped back snapping his book shut.

~O~O~

Kakashi landed ready with his normal eye open, this was going to be an interesting fight. From what he could tell both of the combatants were both nine. The girl was the frontrunner and had been trained her entire life for combat.

The boy was a wild card, he had heard the report from the team that had been hired under false pretenses to confiscate Hi-so's mail but he hadn't expected it to be a child. He was short for his age. Also he was able to pick up and keep multiple girls, the two masked ones had to be twins he was sure of it. This kid was good he needed to get some off the battlefield tips from him that was for sure. This Naruto person needed to be watched.

Kakashi signaled the start of the fight and they rushed at each other. The girl threw a punch with her right fist, while simultaneously slipping a shuriken into her left hand.

Easily dodging the first attack the boy moved to his right reaching out and catching her left wrist as she spun to through the shuriken forcing her to drop it, and keep spinning. He then caught her right hand with his left raising it above her head then locking it down in front of her keeping her slightly in front of him unable to move with his mouth right next to her left ear. He whispered , "You are going to have to do better than that." Before pushing her away.

Bringing her hands together she began to flash through signs. Before opening her mouth and shooting out a ball of flame before quickly starting on the next jutsu. The boy disappeared behind the flames. Finishing her next jutsu she yelled out "Earth style: Earth spears" while slamming her hands into the ground causing spikes to shoot out into the now dissipating fire right at her opponent who just stood there like the flames never happened. The girl smiled as the boy was slowly pinned in by the spikes watching as the spikes almost stabbed him a couple times. As she slowly looked up she heard from her side, "You need a hand getting back or do you got it."

She jumped quickly to her side launching a barrage shuriken at him. Dodging them with practiced movements, he caught a couple of them on his fingers before throwing them back at her and then rushed after them.

Seeing the incoming shuriken she began to dodge them, having all of them miss her before leaning back closing her eyes as the last went over her head as she began to lose balance. Before she could correct it she felt an arm on her back right over her shoulder as her feet kicked out from under her. Reaching out with her free hand she caught the only thing she could then reached out with her other hand to wrap around it as something reached around her back near her waist. Kakashi had to admit that was a good move reminding him of some of the dance moves that Rin had tried showing him, with the girl having her arms around the guys neck and the guy supporting the girls back.

Opening her eyes she looked into a pair of lively blue eyes and stared. Then the boy spoke "You know it is kind of hard to beat me if all you do is just stare."

Realizing what she was doing she quickly tried to grab another kunai out of her sleeve. Losing his grip on her Naruto pushed her back up and jumped away barely dodging the blade that almost slid through his neck. Landing he began to flash through hand signs as he whispered, "Sexy style: Repressed Fantasy." In a puff of smoke Naruto disappeared, leaving a young blond prince wearing deep earth reds, on one knee, and holding a rose. Saying only one line. "Kuritsuchi will you please marry me."

The opposing girl turned a deep red falling forward almost landing on her kunai before the prince caught her and laid her gently on the ground causing her to finally pass out as she looked at him. As the prince stood back up there was another puff of smoke and the boy reappeared, "I believe that was my win." Then turning to Kitsuchi he spoke again, "So sorry about your daughter sir."

'Well that was interesting,' "The winner of this match is Naruto." Kakashi said making it official. Yea he defiantly needed to get some notes from the boy; he played the girl like a fiddle. That shadow clone though he still had troubles with it and to use one just as a decoy he needed to be watched his skill level was way too high for someone that was just a wanderer. Lone men that strong hadn't been seen sense the warring clans' period, the hokage needed to warned about this person and see if they could recruit him.

He looked at the boy apologizing to the Iwa jonin, this was going to be interesting.

~O~O~

"No problem boy. I wish you hadn't played with her heart so much in the fight, but she needed to learn a lesson about not underestimating her opponents. I just didn't expect someone to use seduction so successfully let alone a guy for that matter. However if you do break her heart or do anything to her I will kill you."

"You have made your point very well." Turning Naruto spoke again, "Well I am out of here thanks for taking a chance on us Hi-so. Maybe we will see you around." Jumping quickly to the roof where his team mates were he landed. Noticing a dark aura coming from his team mates he spoke. "You got everything ready to move out."

In an overly polite voice Kasun spoke, "Yep didn't even actually unpack any medical supplies this time."

"Well I guess you trust me more. Let's move out."

"Naruto we are stopping at a spa tonight." Spoke Talyn in almost the same voice.

"Ok what is bringing this on."

Lirann finally made herself known, "Nothing, Naruto nothing at all."

'What the heck is up with them?' Having already received the payment before the match they quickly made their way out of town.

~O~O~

"Well Hi-so when you are ready to leave so are we." Said Kakashi before turning over to the Iwa nin, "Hope your daughter is ok Kitsuchi."

"She should be fine. I will need to talk to her though before she runs off and tries to kill the boy for her embarrassing her like that. The Tsuchi-Kage will want to hear about this no doubt. She probably won't be allowed to take the Chunin exam for a few years ether; she is going to hate that boy."

"Kakashi I am ready to depart. Let us try and make it to the next town tonight shall we." Spoke Hi-so making his way up. "I may have another mission for you to report to your Hokage as well."

Quickly signaling his men they began to move out Iruka came over next to him. "I didn't expect that to happen."

"He has shown no hostilities to us he is worth watching but, he is moving away for a while and we will track his movements but his MO seems to be trying to move around. You heard him the only reason he was staying around here was to increase his reputation so he could get more missions."

"Any kids like that I need to be aware of or do you know."

"The only one I would pay any particular attention that I know of is Sasuke Uchiha. I will stress that is the only one that I know. Keep your eyes open they could be anywhere."

~O~O~

Picking herself off of the ground Kuritsuchi looked around, "Where is he."

"He left a while ago saying he didn't want to be here when you wake up."

"He just didn't want me to beat him. That's why he left."

"You do realize he never attacked you the entire time, and you fainted right, my little girl. On that note I think our charge is ready to leave. Everyone form up let's get out of here."

Trying to keep her face from burning off she stood up and brushed her clothes off. The next time she saw that boy she was going to beat him so hard into the ground they won't have to dig a hole for his grave.

If he survived that she might consider dating him, might.

~X~X~X~

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it and please review if possible.


	5. Incident in the Cloud Ch: 5

I do not own Naruto. For that matter I don't even own that much.

~X~X~X~

Two days after the hot spring incident:

"What the heck were you girls thinking? We are never doing that again."

Eight months after the hot spring incident:

Naruto and Kasun made their way through The Village Hidden in the Clouds, while on their way to the Raikage's office. The mission was an easy one they picked up from one of the nobles near the border that needed a message sent and didn't want it intercepted no matter what. Apparently a hawk was too visible and it was to urgent to wait for a team of Kumo nin to transport it.

As a plus note he had finally finished all of the painting and reinforcing of his mask. It had the face of an ogre but where the forehead would be he had mounted a flat blank piece of medal to act as a protector installing the same seal he had on his normal one. It also had a pair of horns and what looked like black shaggy hair coming out he back.

As they approached the large blue building Naruto spoke, "You know this was almost too easy Lady."

"Please stop talking demon, or are you trying to curse us with your luck again."

"Very well then," turns to the woman at the front desk "hello we are here to see the Raikage about something."

The white haired women behind the desk looked up, "The Raikage is in an important meeting."

"How much longer do you think it will take?"

"You ask me, they just went in it could be four hours for all I know, I will send someone to get you when their done."

"That will work. Do we need to stay here?"

"No, if you want we can get you an escort to walk you around town. I do believe the academy graduation is today."

"Well if its ok for us to be there, I guess we could go to that."

The receptionist gestured to the taller blond that just walked in the door. "C you are to guard these two and make sure they don't go anywhere they are not supposed to be."

"Hai."

"They wanted to see the academy graduation. Make sure they don't go anywhere they aren't permitted to go"

"Hai."

After leaving the building C was the first one to speak, "So why are you wearing masks?"

"Well my sensei wanted me to wear a mask whenever I was in public when I was younger; I just haven't got out of the habit it I guess."

"Just trying to keep unwanted boys away from me."

"Aren't you guys like, ten?"

"Yes."

"They bring you a lot of unwanted attention you know."

"The attention is what allows us to even get jobs."

"Well just as long as you two know that you probably did one of the dumbest things you could do by just walking in here without an escort."

"Not that we will ever be hired by you but, it does make it known that we will deliver stuff anywhere."

They stopped talking as they entered the school building, it was fairly average looking with semi blank walls with inspirational posters for kids and pictures of the Raikage drinking milk. Those were actually entertaining as his mustache was wet making it look fairly odd. Turning into a class room they stood in the back and begin to watch as someone called "Yougito Nii" was called to the front of the class to go through her techniques. She went through the transformation and the replacement well enough but when she got to the clone she appeared to have trouble for a bit before three fairly well formed clones appeared.

The same process continued for three more students ending on a black kid with white hair named Omio, going up he looked white as a sheet but he still ended up doing well. This was the point that they realized they should have gotten out of there sooner as the teacher looked up at them and asked if they were here for the exam to. They were about to respond when C said that one word "Hai."

After being beckoned down Kasun went up to the front. "What is your name?"

"The Mysteries Lady."

"Is that really your name?"

"Yes."

"Well then I believe you saw what you need to do in order to pass this portion."

In a matter of seconds she had switched places with a log, created the necessary clones, and transformed herself into a twenty something princess and one of her clones into the teacher. The only thing Kasun said was "Ha" as she walked towards the back of the class. The whole class watched her carefully with a bit of shock in their eyes.

"Show off." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Ok and you, the last one, what is your name?"

"Demon."

"Of course it is. You may begin when you see fit."

As the last word left the teachers mouth Naruto disappeared and four copies of the teacher appeared behind the teacher standing on the ceiling and facing the class. Making it fairly obvious to the boy, that C was messaging his forehead. As Naruto looked at the class he watched all of the gapping mouths, then he heard Kasun whisper "And you called me a showoff."

As the teacher slowly turned around he saw what demon had done spoke with a monotone voice that can only be used by the most devout of history teachers spoke "You pass the jutsu portion of the exam. Will all of those that passed the Jutsu section of the exam please follow me for the duel portion of the exam."

As the two new comers checked their watches and then looked at C, they knew it was going to be a long day.

~O~O~

Standing outside the small training area for the academy they watched as the called up two random kids at a time to go up and fight. When they finally called Mysterious Lady, Kasun stood up and walked out onto the practice field finding herself fighting a red head with a wooden training sword in her hand.

After Kasun entered the field the teacher spoke again, "You know the rules only academy techniques no lethal attacks. Begin now."

As the teacher jumped out of the way for them to start, the redheaded girl rushed Kasun making it so she had to jump to the side as pulling out a kunai she crouched down anticipating the next attack. She didn't have to wait long, a diagonal slash came at her, rolling into it she then pushed off ramming the back side of the kunai into the girls chest knocking her off balance and causing her to fall forward . As Kasun stood up she showed the teacher that she had reversed her grip on the blade at the last second so as not to kill the girl.

As she walked off the field the teacher spoke again, "The winner is Mysterious Lady, Karui has been defeated. The next match will be between Samui and 'Demon'."

"Top that." Kasun taunted him

"I thought you wanted to keep this low key."

"I know you won't, Besides the Raikage just showed up, and he's with some guy that looks like his brother."

"Do you want to give them a reason to hate us?"

"Just get out there."

Stepping out onto the field he came face to face with a blonde girl with a bob for a haircut and another wooden sword in her hand. Grabbing a log from the side of the arena he meet her near the center.

The teacher listed the rules again telling them to start then jumped back as his feet left the ground Samui charged him.

Vocalizing his thoughts Naruto muttered, "These people are quick to act and rush. Probably has something to do with not giving your opponent time to plan." Retreating and dodging around her obviously planned out attacks and periodic throwing of weapons to try and box him in to make it easier for her.

At some point he must have dropped his log tripping over it as they made there around the field again, as he fell to the ground he began to grin as she jumped over it for a finishing blow on the vulnerable demon.

As her blade hit his body a dull thunk could be heard as his body turned to smoke, followed closely by the girl saying "I concede." The audience looked in shock as the smoke cleared seeing the log on the ground and the 'demon' behind her holding a kunai against her throat.

"Winner by forfeit, Demon, the group combat simulation will be in ten minutes."

"See I didn't show off. Let's go hand this to the Raikage and get out of here."

"Right not showing off," Kasun said as they walked "You beat her with a replacement technique. The only village that really uses it at all anymore is the Leaf village, and it`s only something used for retreat."

"Just because it is used for one thing doesn't mean I can't use it for something else. Hello are you the Raikage?"

"Yes were you the one that needed to see me." he replied

"We were asked to give you this scroll." Said Naruto as he handed off the scroll.

"It would be interesting to see how the next portion of the test goes. Are you going to be in it as well."

"We should probably get moving out of here unless you want to pay us to be in it."

"Fine I want to see what you can do. I will give you a d-rank pay for it."

"Very well we will finish your exam then be on your way."

Leaning over to his brother he whispered, "Inform the teacher that we will be having the entire class versus those two kids in the masks."

"I know the demon is pretty fly but aren't you being a bit ruff with the guy?"

"I think they`ll be alright. It will also teach our students to be careful of appearances."

~O~O~

Everything looked to be going good with the team selection until they realized after about three quarters of the students from a class of fifty were all on the same team. When they finally realized it was just the two of them Kasun started staring daggers into him. "This is your fault. You know that right."

"How is this, my fault? Besides if you want to you can see if they will let you on the other team."

"They are going to figure something out about us if we go through with this."

"Just guard yourself and cause confusion. I will take care of the rest."

"So you have a plan then?"

"Divide and conquer."

"…"

"Is something wrong?

"We`re going to a hot spring tonight."

"No."

"Your fate has been decided. It will happen."

At this point the teacher interrupted them. "Academy techniques and basic chakra manipulation are allowed."

"See it's not that bad, it gives me a more ranged attacks." Naruto said as he grabbed two three pronged kunai out of his vest.

"This is going to turn out badly you know that right."

"Of course it is, when has anything ever turned out good for us?"

The teacher cut in one last time. "Begin."

~O~O~

As A heard them start he could tell that some of the students had formed groups and were trying to surround the two foreigners. But right at the start the 'Demon' kid disappeared, leaving his team mate looking helpless and soon to be fighting on all sides. That's when it started. The demon would appear for a second then vanish leaving one of the other students to be struck from his own teammates attacks removing him from the fight. The girl was doing well to keeping all of her opponents' attacks back or dodging them. The crowd around her was shrinking as a whole group of students that he thought had been removed from the other side of the conflict attacked another group. The resulting confusion caused there lines to fall apart.

~O~O~

After that problem was solved the fight was down to a four on two. With Omoi, Karui, Samui and Yugito being the only ones left on their side their opponents were surrounded and facing each other. "Well your plan did work I guess."

"You know chaos is my domain right?"

"You know we haven't beat them all right?"

"Don't worry I got your back."

"You`re staring at my front how do you got my back?"

"Don't worry about the details." With that the boy disappeared again.

"You are so taking me to a hot spring."

Appearing at Samui's side the demon lashed at her with the chakra extending from his Kunai, which was blocked by her training sword. However she was only able to do just that and was being hard pressed to accomplish anything more because of the flurry of attacks he was making. Omoi rushed to go help her while Karui and Yugito rushed 'Lady'. When Omoi was going for his strike on 'demon', he disappeared leaving Karui in his place while appearing next to Yugito lashing out at her. Yugito jumped to the side to avoid the strike but was unable to block another attack from 'lady' and was taken out of the fight with hard jab to her stomach.

On the other side of the field Karui was laying on the ground seeing stars from the two attacks that Omio and Samui accidently hit her with because of the substitution. Taking offensive stance, Omio and Samui prepared to strike. Samui quickly lashed out at her side when she sensed Omio disappearing feeling her sword get deflected up as she looked over to her side she saw into the mask. She saw the sadness in the glowing blue eyes that stared back at her as she felt a pinch at the back of her neck and fell to the ground.

To Omoi's credit he was only slightly confused when he was seemingly teleported away from his partner and began a spin maneuver to try and lash out at everything around him while trying to get his bearings, he barely missed 'lady' as she ducked below his strike grabbing his wrist twisting it and then kicking him in the back of the knee causing him to fall forward onto the ground.

Standing up they both looked at each other and started walking off the field when Bee spoke. "That was pretty fine Mr. Nine."

"Nice to meet you to, Mr. Eight."

Looking at 'demon' A spoke, "That was impressive I will have to ask you to stay with us for a bit though."

"And why is that?."

"If what my brother said is true I can't knowingly let you just wandering around. Join my village."

"Thanks for the offer, but I am sorry I can't do that right now."

"Why not?"

"We can't stay in one place for very long. It's for our safety and that of our friends. We have no allegiance and we only want to help those around us."

"Is it because of your father?"

"I don't know who my parents were; I was trained by the last member of a now forgotten village. I only want to protect those that I can, I have no other purpose."

"My brother can you help with your jinjuriki training."

"If he could do that then, I would be in your debt but I still won't join your village."

"I guess that will work. It's always a good idea to have a hidden ace in case war breaks out."

"Only if you were attacked first or it was something that affected me."

"That will be acceptable. My brother is leaving the day after tomorrow to one of our training facilities with some new students if you would join him that would be the best time for it, is that acceptable demon'?"

"That's fine; I'll have to contact my team mates first though to let them know what is happening."

Bee piped in, "You can meet with my team tomorrow, to make sure while we are away there will not be any sorrow."

"That will be fine we will see you then. I need to go and find us a hotel to stay in tonight."

Kasun finally spoke up, "You are still taking me to that hot spring like you promised."

"I said 'never again' what part of that do you not understand?"

~X~X~X~

Sorry for the late update I slept in.

If you have any story ideas or feel you need to correct me in something such as grammar or plot just send me a message.

Remember please review and have a good week.

With out Wax,

Dawnwatch


	6. The Training Prelude Ch:6

I do not own Naruto

~X~X~X~

Talyn had defiantly had better days but this one was up there for being one of the best. There were a few small drifting clouds, the temperature was almost perfect, and the gentle breeze was especially calming. Lirann and her were lying in an empty field taking a break from their training . The only thing that was missing was Naruto, although she had to admit that if he was there something would have happened to ruin it.

Lirann and her were delivering a copy of the message the Naruto and Kasun had to the leader of the Waterfall village. They had gotten in with their ID`s and had already delivered the message. Apperently Naruto was being givin some kind of once in a lifetime training in the Hidden Cloud so they were told to stay for another month before heading back.

They were depressed that they weren't allowed to go, but he had promised to contact them when they were done so she couldn't complain. Once she thought about it though, she realized she could. "Honestly, why does he always have to be so frustrating?"

"You like him don't you?"

"Oh and you don't scar face? Don't forget you`re in the same boat as the rest of us."

"There you go finally admitting your feelings, was that so hard now? And what boat are you talking about?"

"Don't you get smart with me, I see you trying to show-off to him every chance you get. Did you think we didn't notice? Like how you can nail a leaf fifty yards away with a senbon."

"I trained a lot to be able to do that you know."

"And you also happen to be training next to demon like ninty percent of the time."

"Your point being?"

"You girl are trying to impress him, admit it."

"Hey are you two using this training ground?" asked a new voice.

Turning towards the girl that just walked onto the field Lirann spoke, "No not right now if you want we can spare latter."

Then turning over to Talyn, "You are just afraid he is going to go for me instead. But I don't even like him; I mean why would I like him? He may be good looking, strong, a great sense of justice, funny, always speaks what is on his mind…" pausing for a brief second, with a dreamy look in her eyes, "Yea I am screwed."

"Not if I can help it."

Both of them picked themselves up and looked over at their guest. She had short green hair and was wearing a white dress that fell to her knees but had two slits that went up to the waist showing off a pair of black shorts. "So what is your name?" Talyn asked.

Throwing a punch at one of the dummies she spoke, "Fu."

"Well I am sentinel, and this here is scar face."

"I am going to hurt him for giving me that nick name I swear."

"I take it that those are codenames."

"Yea long story, do you need a sparring partner?"

"That would be nice, Everyone usually tries to avoid me."

"Well we got nothing better to do for a while."

~O~O~

This was not, Definitely not, one of Naruka's better weeks. So far she had been chased by two different mobs twice and caught by a third one. On the bright side though, she was just now getting kicked out of hospital after being declared to be in "reasonable health". This meant that she would be able to try and get some training in. School had already been released for the day so she didn't have to go to the practice yard so instead she decided to sneak her way over to one of the other training grounds.

She was wearing her trademark orange pants with a blue tang top with a green sash tied around her waist to finish the outfit off. Quickly moving through back alleys and sprinting across the main streets she made it to her spot in a short amount of time.

Grabbing a few of the damaged kunai left on the ground by people here before her she began her throwing practice. Once she was down to her last kunai she charged at the post and slashed at it jumping around before doing a replacement with a nearby log.

Going over and looking at the post she could see that her aim was still a little off but she was getting better. The cuts across the dummies were where they needed to be. "Alright at this rate they can't stop me."

Her hard work had been paying off over the past couple of years. She was still just above failing in school but that was because she was holding back a lot. She had purposely failed the last two graduation exams, the next one in a year though she would pass it, there was no doubt in her mind.

No one really paid any mind to her unless it was dark and they were sure they wouldn't be caught, than they were ruthless. She was a person the village as a whole wished was a ghost, and so they treated her as one, they avoided her, told their children to avoid her, formed witch hunts, and the stores almost unilaterally raised their prices just as she showed up .

The advantages were interesting though since during the day she could go anywhere, and with her stealth if she was careful she could move around fairly well. One night after being forced to practice her stealth abilities while avoiding a mob she found a trap door underneath a bush. After checking it for traps and seals she slowly made her way in, what she found was disturbing.

It was a hidden facility used by someone to do research, the dried out old bodies that were strapped to the steel tables in the main area made that evident. In one room a bunch of glass tubes with people in them hooked up to a bunch wires and tubes. In another there were skeletons of long dead people locked behind bars. The next was a small living area with kitchen and an attached bedroom and bathroom. There was also a library with scrolls, but the room she found most interesting was what she called the training room. It was about a hundred meters by a hundred meters with a ten meter high ceiling The only way down was a rusty ladder you had to climb down on.

The thing that always puzzled her about it was how did the previous owner deal with the utilities? She had never seen a bill, a pipe, or even a wire anything really.

Since the previous owner never returned she assumed they had abandoned it and went on to install a lock on it with some decent booby-traps to secure it. Apperently no one came over to this area anymore because a bunch of people went missing a few years ago which Naruka assumed had become all the corpses she found.

She had two hours to train here if she wanted to not fall asleep in class. Lifting up her hands she began rushing through signs. This was going to be a good night.

~O~O~

Kasun was glad that the Raikage had heard her demands from Naruto and had put them up in a decent hotel with a hot spring next to it. After getting their room set up she dragged Naruto with her and to the hot spring with their towels and kicked him into the male side, then rushed over to the girls side to get cleaned up.

She didn't wear her mask in the hot spring, honestly what was the point of only hiding your face if they recognized everything else. Grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself she moved into pool area and looked at the wall to see if there was anywhere she could peek through to see the men's side. After a minute of looking she found one but, Naruto was not out yet so she decided to just go and soak for a bit. While taking the towel off to step into the water, three more girls walked in. They were the ones from earlier today Yugito, Karui, and Samui.

The one called Yugito was talking, "Well we are supposed to go training with them for a while due to the Raikage wanting to try and get more powerful ninja and sense we were already chosen by be Bee we are going to be stuck with them."

Samui responded, "The reasoning is sound they were tasked with defeating us and they did their job well. I am cool with it."

Karui then Yelled, "I don't care I am going to beat those arrogant pricks up the next time I see them."

Kasun decided to make herself known, "What are you guys talking about."

Karui quickly snapped, "Ninja stuff."

Yugito elaborated, "We just graduated from the academy and were the top of the class along with another boy. During the exams someone decided to send in some other kids from out of town to take the exam to. They were able to beat us in all of the tests they were put in."

"Isn't that a good thing though, because that means we have more strong ninja in the village?" Asked Kasun trying to deflect attention.

Samui was the next to speak. "Normally that would be the case but they aren't joining the village. They will be training with us for a while though in order to help them get stronger. The Raikage probably has a chill reason for it but I don't know what it is."

Kasun decided to make her thoughts known, "He probable wants you to become friends with them cementing their ties to the village and maybe try and convince them to join you. Hey can you help me get washed up quick there was something I wanted to do."

It took them a half hour in total to get cleaned up as the other girls went over to soak they noticed Kasun making her way over to the wall.

Karui was the first to speak, "You are going to try and peek, aren't you?"

"There is this guy that I like and I heard he is here today so I wanted to see if I could see him." That got the other girls attention as they moved to follow her.

"Which one is he?"

"He is the blond with the short spiky hair."

As she looked in though she didn't see Naruto there was a guy with long white hair making his way over from the other side obviously going to try and take a peek on them. The other girls began to make moves to attack until she motioned for them to stop. "Give it a second."

Naruto's voice rang out, "Hey are you trying to peek on the girls? Hey answer my question."

The man whispered, "Be quite kid or I will get caught."

"That's it you're going down."

"Like a shrimp like you could take me out."

A third voice made itself known, "Naruto I wouldn't do that what if he is some legendary ninja, and if you attack him he would somehow start a war and then we would get caught up in the conflict and everyone one we know could die."

"You worry too much Omoi, besides," an electrical hum along with random cracks could be heard, "this could be fun."

The old guy started to sweat as he looked over to the right, "Well that's a new one." Beginning to move away from the hole to the right. Naruto slowly appeared towel around his waist showing off his defined body. Electricity arced between the fingers on his right hand at his side; they could see Omoi talking to himself to the side about everyone dying.

Naruto smirked then quickly sprinted forward hitting the guy on the arm as he tried to block out of reflex feeling the shock go through his body the old man screamed then after Naruto let up the old man spoke up, "Fine I am leaving. What the hell are they teaching kids these days?"

"So that's Naruto." Said Yugito said as she looked over Kasun's shoulder. "I can see why you like him."

"He is defiantly cool." Said Samui.

"What was that technique he was using?" Karui asked.

"Not a clue, last I checked he was just working on lightning manipulation, but boy does he look awesome when he uses it." Responded Kasun.

"Hey Omoi we should probable get out of here, some girls are peeping on us."

"What if they like what they see and they chase us for the rest of our lives, then force themselves upon us right when we are attacked by enemies and they die. That would cause us to go into depression making us act like emos and for some unknown reason make even more girls fall for us causing a terrible circle until the entire village is killed leaving only us."

"We need to work on that panicking thing. Do you want to go out and eat I think our team mates are going to be done soon we can all just go and grab something together."

"What if they don't like you, then…"

"For some reason I don't think that will be a problem."

All the peeping Janes looked at each other then made for the locker room.

~O~O~

It was a new day and Lirann was looking forward to it. Getting permission from the hidden waterfall village leader they allowed to help the village with the back log of low ranking missions until the rest of their team showed up. "Well that should make it so we can pay for everything until those two get back here. Are there any interesting looking missions in there?"

"There is one for catching the leaders wife's lost gold fish."

"Wait how does a gold fish escape?"

"…"

"…"

"This one is for painting the eves on somebodies house."

"Ok that one is the back-up plan."

"Here is one for helping train their academy students."

"They must be short staffed if they have to do that. Let's go for it."

Signing out the job they made their way over to the academy for their job. Walking in to the school they were told to go to the last class room on the right and help them with their sparing practice. Entering the class room they saw the teacher look up at them. Then back at the class, "Well it looks like it is time for us to start are sparring. If everyone will please follow me."

Watching the kids file out they caught sight of Fu leaving with the class. Lirann and Talyn look at each other then followed the class out. Reaching the training field they asked, "Are we training for nin or tia jutsu?"

"Whatever you feel like."

Raising her voice Lirann spoke, "Hey kids get into groups of three and then get ready to attack we will be working on weapons and tiajutsu." The kids slowly formed into groups until the last group was formed and everyone was in a group but Fu. Talyn and Lirann looked at each other again. "Well get in your line and bring it."

Talyn moved off to the side over to Fu, "You will be training with me until we can get you to the point that the others will want you on your team."

"They will never want me on their team."

"Well we are just going to have to change that now wont we." Looking over at the smiling Lirann as she dodged and beat down all of the kids near her while openly telling them how to improve. "I really think she is enjoying this way too much and it will be awhile before she needs my help so let's get started with your training."

~O~O~

It was almost the end of her school day and Naruka was getting frustrated due to all the jeering she was getting today. They were practicing their kunai throwing and she thought that she was doing well, she had hit all the targets she was aiming for (they hadn't been the ones they were supposed to aim at but she didn't care). She was to go again after everyone else to practice in order to get better.

Stepping up to the line she grabbed a kunai out of her pocket aiming at the notch in the tree to the left. Bulls eye.

Sakura laughed at her mockingly, "Sasuke will never fall in love with skills like that."

The knot on the tree just past the post, "For the final time not everyone and their mother is in love with your beloved Sasuke." Yes just two more to go and then I can get out of here.

Ino then decided to speak up, "Just because you can't keep up with me doesn't mean you have to say something ridiculous."

The hole in the kunai that Sasuke threw earlier, "O please like I would care what you think is ridiculous most of it is probable something completely normal." Hit one more left to go.

Sakura decided to crush her 'rivals' ambition one last time, "Who actually cares what you think anyway, no one will ever love you."

With that Naruka stopped as if being hit by something. Then grabbing a kunai out of her pouch turned to face her class mates. She flicked the blade into the air. In one fluid motion she caught the blade as it was going behind her neck and threw it at the post without looking. "Iruka Sensei, I am going home." Bull's eye.

A glint appeared in Shino's glasses as a slight chuckle was heard, a small smirk appeared on Shikamaru's face, Kiba looked around as if he had missed something, Choji flicked a chip into his mouth and last of all Hinata raised her hand cover to her mouth.

"That was luck and you know it you couldn't do that again in a million years."

"Sasuke could do that with his eyes closed."

The emo then spoke, "Will you shut up I am getting a headache."

In unison both girls screamed, "Your so cool Sasuke."

Iruka was standing there trying to dismiss everyone. "Everyone you can go home now class is over." 'Well Kakashi was right they can be anywhere.' Walking over to the throwing area he began to pick up the scattered kunai, "Any one still here in ten seconds is on clean up duty with me."

Meanwhile in her secret lair there sat a girl crying to herself, "Someone will love me someday I know it."

~O~O~

The diner they had the previous night was good he enjoyed it a lot, they had talked and made friends with who they found out would be Bee's students. They had failed to tell them they were also his students, they would be informed of that latter.

That was yesterday. Today they had watched as Bee's team worked to pass a teamwork test, they passed with flying colors. When Kasun was asked if they had wanted to join in on the test they had said yes but that it would be better if they didn't so as not to not affect the Bee's team dynamic.

However there was something wrong tonight and Naruto knew he couldn't fix it for some reason.

He sat on his bed looking at the ceiling as Kasun was debating on trying to figure out if she could get a hug from him or try to get him to allow her to sleep in the same bed with him. They discrepancy between the two and the implications of the one where still lost on her. Looking over at him again she noticed something. "Is something wrong Naruto?"

"Sorry this happens occasionally sorry for you seeing it, I just feel like there is someone I need to be there to help but I just don't know who."

At this point Kasun realized why she still loved the boy. He cared for everyone around him. He may have trained himself into the ground and got in the most ridiculous, weird, and absurd situations. The thing about him though was that he always went out of his way to help those around him, if he wasn't like that both Lirann and her would be dead. Making her decision she climbed onto his bed and crawled over to him wrapping her arms around him. She was till hugging him as she fell asleep.

Naruto looked over at the angel with her arms around him. He was glad that they liked to be around him, he just never felt good enough for them. He just couldn't be there all the time. He would help them all though even the ones he didn't know now. He would help them all.

~X~X~X~

It may take a while for the next chapter I am having a bit of a problem thinking on how to phrase everything in it and place the characters.

Please review and give your honest opinions. If there is a grammar or such problem tell me where it is so I can fix it.

Have a good week.

Without Wax,

Dawnwatch


	7. The Training Start Ch:7

Thank you for your comment buterflypuss I am glad that someone liked the previous chapter.

~S~S~S~

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its likeness. The same could also be said of Naruto.

~X~X~X~

It had been two months sense they had started their training with Bee. They had at this point shown their identities with their new training partners which in and of itself was entertaining. Karui grabbed her new sword and had rushed him. While he dodged down the road for the next two hours, Kasun explained everything to the panicking Omio and the other two girls who seemed to be taking it better with only gapping mouths. Bee on the other hand flipped to the back of his Book O Rhymes and made a note.

For the most part during their training they had been helping the Kumo team get a few kinks out of there system along with tree and water walking, along with getting group movements with different sized groups down. Currently though Bee had sent Kasun and the rest of his students to go a nearby town to scout it out and pick up some more supplies, leading to his current circumstances.

Speaking unlike his normal self Bee began, "Naruto I am going to start your jinchuriki training. You are not old enough to complete it and get full control of your Biju so I would suggest you come and visit again in a few years so we can finish it. For now we will have you work on meditation so you can get in contact with the Kyubi."

"So I just need to sit and focus on my inner self then?"

"That will be the start of it I will be doing the same thing we will be back to back for now so I can help you with it. This may take a while but we need to get you on good terms with the Kyubi."

Leaning back to back with bee Naruto sat down with his legs crossed touching the tips of his thumb and ring finger on both hands resting them on his knees. Slowing his breath he closed his eyes.

He felt empty, then thinking about himself he could feel something without opening his eyes he looked down and say himself sitting in the dark. 'I need light' crossed his mind slowly light began to appear around him standing up he looked around and saw that he was sitting on a platform in a building with water everywhere. Turning around he saw Bee stand up to.

"Well you did that faster than I thought you would."

"My first teacher had me meditate a lot to try and help me think better for planning and stratigy."

"Well we are here lets go find the fox, cause he is gonna meet the ox."

Yep his respite from poor raps was over.

~O~O~

When they had started taking the mission to help train the academy students Fu was slightly behind the rest of the class. Now she could hold her own against a group of three of the other students and in one on one she was the best in the class. Yet still no one wanted her on their team it was driving Talyn and Lirann up the wall. They had done everything that they could including trying to get the kids to teach others how they did things. Very few of the students would listen as Fu stammered through her explanations, while those that did gave the credit to other people when they used something of hers.

Currently the two frustrated girls were doing some morning warmups in their hotel room pushing off most of their training until after school got out so they could help train Fu. They were standing on the ceiling while trying to touch their toes. If someone would have walked in they would be puzzled at seeing the two pajama wearing girls with their shirts tucked in before they were knocked out by Lirann and had memory replacement seal slapped on by Talyn.

Lirann was the first to make herself known, "Well I am running out of ideas on how to get those kids to work with Fu, the girl is ready and willing to work with anyone I mean she warmed up to us extremely quickly."

"It isn't just the kids all of the villagers give her evil glares half the time when she is walking down the street."

"You want to ask her if she knows why that is going on or should we hold off and just try and find out on our own."

"Let us just hold off on asking for now, I think if we just walk around town we can probable pick up fair amount of stuff."

"We will go with that for now then. You wanna go get breakfast now; I am thinking waffles and strawberries."

"Sounds good I got three more to go."

~O~O~

As he walked through the sewer with Bee it took them what seemed like thirty or so minutes until they reached a large open room. As he entered the room he looked closer at the far wall noting the solid iron bars reaching to the ceiling and the yellowing paper tag that looked like it might fall off.

Moving closer to the cage he felt the water get deeper as the water began to wick up his pant legs. When he was within feet from the cage he tried looking deeper. A large hand reached through the bars almost as if they were not there, landing right in front of him. Leaping back he landed right next to where Bee was standing."

"Well I see you found the Fox and his Box."

** "I see you finally came to see me brat now let me out of here."**

"So you are the Kyubi?"

** "You can learn, now let me out Kid."**

"The name is Naruto demon of the Lost, remember it."

** "Good for you punk now let me out."**

"So Bee how am I supposed to work with him."

"You can either forcibly take, or you're your friend you can try and make."

** "Like you could take anything from me kid and there is no way I am going to be your friend."**

"I think we will be having problems for a while."

"We should probably leave now kid, what we came here to do is already done and did."

~O~O~

Sauske was having a slightly less dull week than normal. The banshees that called themselves his biggest fans were being increasingly more exuberant in trying to prove how they were better than each other. No the thing that was catching his eye was the outcast. She was still the dead last and couldn't beat him no matter what but, for that one brief moment when she threw that last kunai he saw something. For that brief moment in time he saw her in complete control of her environment, no one could beat her.

For that one moment he felt he could be beaten and that scared him. The only other person that had made him feel like that was Itachi his older brother who he swore he would kill. No she would now her place there was no way around it. He would find a way and she would never recover that was the only thing to it.

She would not recover and then she would his for the taking and no one would stop him.

Besides he always got what he wanted.

~O~O~

Coming out of there meditation Naruto looked around quickly to see if anything had changed while he was out. He wasn't really surprised when he didn't see anything around. What did catch his attention was an odd fruity taste on his lips and they were oddly smooth.

"So Bee is there anything else we need to go over today."

"I think that is it for the fox, so let's put that on the rocks. The next thing you need is an outlet to let the stress flow, cause if you don't you gonna blow."

"I take it your release is rhyming."

"Yea it be rapping, so kid you got an idea for your thing."

"Yea I ran to this guy that said he was an author, he really didn't inspire me but I have some ideas that I have been kicking around for a bit. I think it could have some promise."

Bee handed him a note pad along with a pencil, "Well I got a spare pencil and pad, Tell me when you get published cause it goin to be rad."

"Thanks, I think. I am going to go and do some private training for a bit." Said Naruto as he began to stand up, brushing himself off. He then headed off to a nearby clearing that he had found a couple days ago.

Pushing a few branches out of the way as he entered the clearing he began making clones to practice the different things he wanted to do that day. He had clones working on nin-jutsu, tai-jutsu, and fuin-jutsu personally he was doing some strength and agility training trying to figure out how to use his air and lightning elements together. He was currently thinking about blowing both elements out of his mouth at the same time while using just enough air to suppress the lightning chakra. While not very offensive if he could cut the air and release all the lightning at once it could be interesting.

Nearing the end of his normal exercises he noticed some one making their way towards his training spot. Choosing to ignore it he rushed through his last set before releasing his feet from a tree and flipping, landing on his feet. Then he practiced gathering lightning type chakra in his mouth.

The person had stopped in the bushes and was watching him. Opening his mouth to speak he heard a loud crack and was thrown back. Rubbing his mouth trying to get rid of the numbness h he tried to speak, "So thaths the reathon thath you donth use lithning thnequies with your mouth."

Looking over at the bush were the person was hiding he saw Yugito fall out of her hiding spot laughing at him. She had sovereign blue short sleeved blouse with matching pants her arms were wrapped in bandages with a string of beads laced through the ones on the left. Slowly stopping herself she began to speak, "What were you trying to do?"

"I was trying to come up with a new jutsu and as soon I get it done it will rock the world, believe it."

"Until it reaches that point I wouldn't try using it in combat. I was coming here to ask if you could help me with some stuff."

"I got time." He then looked at all the clones around him, "Do you want to go somewhere else to practice?"

"That would be great I found a new place that is pretty good." She said while motioning out of clearing. Naruto picked himself off the ground then made another couple clones then started in the direction she motioned.

They had walked for about half a minute before they heard a cacophony of explosions behind them. "I am totally going to get that down. So what specifically were you wanting me to help you with."

"Well I am the container of the Nibi and Bee has been trying to help me get in contact with it for the last month."

"And you thought sense I got it on my first try I could give you some hints on how to reach it. Yea I can do that, you already mastered water walking right."

"Yea you were there when I mastered it."

"Does your training area have a pond or a river in it?"

"Yes."

"Ok let's do this."

~O~O~

"She is still having problems with the clone technique, do you have any ideas Lady."

"If I remember right Demon can't use the normal clone either he uses some special one that we can't use right now. She might be able to use it we need to have him teach it to her when he gets here."

"That might work. She has the other jutsu down and she can spam them a lot more then we can. Maybe she just has really bad control, you know the more I think about it the more her problems line up with his."

"You are right about that. Someone is coming."

"You two are the girls from out of town Lady and Scar Face right?"

"Demon is a dead man when I catch him, yes that is us."

"You really shouldn't hang around Fu that much, she isn't normal."

Lady broke the brief silence, "Can you elaborate on not normal."

"No, that is all I can say. Bye" Said the man as he quickly turned around and walked away.

"Well that's all were going to get out of that. The only other thing that I can think would be related is that she is occasionally called a demon when no one thinks they are being watched." Lirann said as she started walking down the street again.

"Scar I think I know what is going on. I think we need to get in contact with Demon."

"Well that is just great hear I believe we are going to have a peaceful mission and then we have to go and drag in chaos, I think you are right though. You have a way to contact him,"

"Yea I just need to catch him meditating. Let's head back to our hotel."

"When was the last time you say him doing that."

"He does it a lot when you aren't watching."

"I swear Lady you are a stalker, there is no way of denying it you like him."

~O~O~

Currently Yugito was sitting with her back against Naruto's sitting on top of the small pond that she had found. She could sense his breathing slow and methodical as she tried to match it. His chakra flowed off his back as it touched hers trying to mix as she let it happen she lost her self in a sense of peace.

Landing in a field she slowly stood up and looked around her right at her back was a door. Backing away from the door as it began to open she saw Naruto open it behind him she saw a dark hallway. "Hey Yugito can I come in."

"Hmm O yea. You can come in. So this is my mindscape, it looks nice."

"Yea I need to work on mine a bit to try and get the Kyubi to try and cheer up a bit I doubt he likes being stuck in a sewer."

"Your mindscape is a sewer?"

"Yea it puts an odd spin on the phrase your mind id in the gutter doesn't it? Back to the topic at hand though, we are here to find the Nibi right."

"Yea I didn't think we would get this far that fast though."

"Chakra is a combination of your spiritual and physical energies and I have a lot causing my control to be absolutely horrendous. The thing is my manipulation of it isn't too bad I can see the shape it needs to be so that is easy for me just getting the right amounts is hard. I think that is what I need to work on next for my next technique."

"Is there a reason for this interesting revelation?"

"Right back on track, due to part of chakra being spiritual energy we can use it to connect with other people and better understand them. What I did was just guide your spirit here showing you how to do iy. Now you might not be as able to do it as easily when I am not helping you but you now know how to do it by yourself and practice makes perfect."

"Well thank you for the help."

"Not a problem, were you wanting to show me the Nibi or are you going to wait until you can do that with Bee."

"I think I will wait and do that with Bee."

"In that case you can keep exploring over here I need to hurry and do something back in my mind."

"Can I come."

Naruto thought about it for a bit before answering. "You can come; just don't tell anyone about this will you."

Opening the door back into his mind the went in and headed down a adjoining hall then took a left ending up in front of another door. Reaching out with his hand quickly opened the door. Part way and whispered "I have a guest." Before opening the door the rest of the way, letting her see a brief beach scene. A girl quickly dashed in wearing a black facemask on the bottom part of her face. The upper part was covered by an odd pair of goggles with rose colored lenses. She was also wearing a muted grey short sleeved blouse and a pair black pants with a dark blue strip running down the outside. She had her brown hair in a lengthening ponytail held in place by the end of the cloth holding her forehead protector.

The girl looked over at Yugito briefly before talking. "So who is the girl."

"She is a friend I was helping with some training over something that involved using your mindscape."

"O, I hadn't thought your mindscape developed this far yet."

"Most of it is really recent, I take it you had something important for you to try doing this."

"Well we may have found another person with your unique condition and she may be having a hard time with the villagers ostracizing her."

"Let me just say this first, this one is not my fault. What did you want to do anyway kidnap her? There really isn't anything we can do for her it will take years for her to be respected if she ever is."

"Yea well people have been treating her worse sense we started to help her train a bit, so we kind of need to do something about it."

"We will be done with most our training over here in a month try and keep everything low key until we get there."

"Roger that, are you going to be bringing your new girlfriend with you." Said Talyn, causing Yugito's face to start turning friend.

"Sentinel for the last time I do not have a girlfriend. This is Yugito, I was trying to help her with a part of her training."

'So that's the one that he grew up with, she seems nice' thought Yugito.

"Right, will go with that I guess. If things get any worse we will try and contact you again. Before you go how do you make your clones."

"It is one sign but you can't use it. You don't have enough chakra right now. If you wanted to show that girl I can do it when I get there just try to keep everything under control. If that's all it is getting late so we should probably end this quick. Tell Scar that I hope that she is doing well. Anymore questions."

Raising her hand Yugito made herself known, "Yea real quick Sentinel how can you get a guy to notice you."

"Yugito, you're better off dealing with a rock."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing." They both responded quickly. It was at this point that Yugito realized it would be an uphill battle.

~X~X~X~

Thank you for once again reading. I may not be able to post next week I am going to try and get a buffer again so sorry if that disappoints anyone. I will try and post something though we will see how that works out.

Please subscribe, review and listen to jazz.

Hope you all have a good week.

Without Wax,

Dawnwatch


	8. The Training Conclusion Ch:8

Sorry for the late post.

Buterflypuss: Thank you for bringing that up I will double check to make sure I changed that scene so it makes more sense I wasn't able to get some one to proofread it last time.

~X~X~X~

I do not own Fairy Tail that is owned by someone that is entirely different I also don't own Naruto for the same reason.

~X~X~X~

It had been a week since Talyn had contacted him and he was approaching the end of his training. His goal was to finish his training that week so he could get over to the rest of his team. There was only one thing standing in his way. "So you want me to try and just use a little bit of the Kyubi's chakra, while trying to remain in control the entire time."

"That's what I said bro, you ready to go"

"How much chakra did you want me to use."

"As much as you want, I can beat you down even if you flaunt."

Reaching into his mind Naruto looked at the Kyubi, "Are you going to help this time."

**"You know the answer brat."**

"Yea thought so." Still in his mind scape he raised his right hand in a grabbing motion and his left in a half tiger seal. Slowly the semi translucent red chakra reached his hand.

On the outside the semi translucent chakra began to surround him forming into an outer shell with a single stream of chakra acting like a tail. Naruto rushed Bee to engage him in hand to hand. Moving faster than he normally ever could he dropped down then popped back up trying to hit Bee with an uppercut. Bee slide backwards and kicked Naruto in the stomach throwing him back into a tree until he blew up in a cloud of smoke with a dull thud. Reaching up Bee grabbed Naruto's hand throwing him to the ground and pinning him with his other arm.

"You are doing good kid, but make sure that you don't over did."

The chakra cloak disappeared from around Naruto, "Yea sorry, I think his chakra just makes me more aggressive and it throws off my control so it is harder for me to do any nin-jutsu."

"Well from my judgment, you did fine with that replament."

"Yea but that was hard enough to do in and of itself. What I really need to get done is my clone technique again so I can try and master this thing."

"I soon as you get the flow down you should be good to go bro clown."

"Ok even you have admit that one was bad."

"Yea even I gotta admit that one went in the pit. You want to have another go, for the sake of the show?"

"I think I am going to have to just practice getting the clones down in a non- combat environment first, if that is ok with you?"

"If you could help Samui, you would save me some trouble bro."

"Yea I can do that I need to work with Kasun latter, but I can work Samui for a little bit. What did you want me to work with her on?"

"That is up to you, it's in case she needs to work with your crew."

"Well you guys are sure banking on us working with you. I will see what I can do."

Jumping off into the trees for a little bit to go and find the rest of their training group, thoughts kept going through his head. So Talyn and Lirann found another possible jinchuriki that is being tormented by the village that they are staying in. He honestly liked the idea of staying in Kumo the thing was he knew someone was after Lirann and Kasun and the best way to avoid them was to avoid using their names and moving around. He was told by Shia to make sure that he and Talyn restart Uzu . There were just too many things up in the air right now and he somehow got put in as the leader of his group. He knew for certain that his group wasn't the largest but, he was the one that had to make sure that none of them were injured from the upcoming conflicts.

That was the thing that was scaring him. He had been with them for about a year but, the responsibility was just starting to hit him. The difficulty of what he was going into him that was the thing that was getting to him now.

It was highly likely that if they did not remove the possible jinchuriki she would be ostracized for her entire life or in possible danger. On the other hand if they took her with them they would be putting a big target on the back of their backs saying bring it. He wanted to talk to Bee about how he was treated in his village but, didn't think he would understand half of what Bee was talking about. Leaving his last option for someone to talk about this with being Yugito.

'Ten year olds shouldn't have to think about stuff like this,' was the last thought that ran through his head before landing in a clearing. "Yugito I am done training with Bee for now if you want to work with him. Samui I am supposed to work with you, if you could come with me."

"Coming Demon."

Racing back through the trees he made his way to another clearing landing on the ground he jumped back up, flipping while creating ten shadow clones. Samui landed quickly grabbing some kunai she threw them at the clones coming in on her left, then drawing her sword she rushed the clones on her right while doing some basic one handed seals causing a slight arc of electricity to run through the allowing her to work quickly through the remaining clones.

"Good job Samui, is there something in particular you want to work on. If not I can always come up with something."

"I can do my sword work and that with my team mates the only thing you have over on us is stealth and sealing. Sealing would take too long so that leaves stealth and tracking."

"Well then let's work on your stealth, wI am going to be standing here working on something while you try to sneak up on me. Every time I spot you I will tell you how I was why I was able to and how to improve. If you get good enough I will actual quite my other training and focus on you."

"That's not real cool."

"Well its better then reading porn while training my students."

~O~O~

Meanwhile in the land of fire with a one eyed masked man. "Someone just had a brilliant idea. I need to figure out what it was."

~O~O~

"That is an odd comparison."

"Yea I don't even know where I got that one. Any way you ready to go."

"I guess so."

"You got five seconds before I throw a kunai at you starting now. 5"

At that Samui disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

~O~O~

They had just grabbed lunch and were heading over to the school to go and help with the particle portion of the Fu's classes like they had been doing for the past month.

"Hey Scar you got the lesson plan for today?"

"Well they are getting better at working in teams. Do you think we should have them use everything in 1v1 ones today or maybe I should just torment them and have it be us and Fu versus all of them at once."

"Fu is getting better but you know every time we do that the always target her. She may be the weakest one when we all team up but their attacks against her are pretty brutal. I do enjoy using the flash tags against them and tearing through them like fire through dry grass but, they are making it way to easy."

"We could do a tournament we could have three groups going with us refereeing two of them and the teacher doing the last one."

"We just have to make sure that Fu is in one of our brackets. I don't trust the teacher with something like this. Have you noticed that her class is the only one having other ninja hired in to help teach."

"Also it is only the practical skills training portion of class."

"Do you think someone was trying to injure her or something?"

"Could be that or trying to get someone to make sure she doesn't get hurt somehow."

"Let's hope everything goes alright Demon should be here soon and he usually can get out of this kind of thing with minimal damage."

"I just can't see a good outcome coming out of this."

"You have been working with him longer, have some faith."

"I just think we are starting to see a the beginning of something that we can't step away from and we are leaving one of our friends in charge of something that will only spiral out of control."

"You are really pessimistic aren't you."

"I hope I am wrong."

~O~O~

Well things had been going good or so Naruka had thought no one was bothering her in class, the mobs as of late had gotten smaller and were easy to avoid, and her new transformation had worked last time she tried it. That was until she showed up at a training ground and found Sasuke leaning up against one of the target posts.

"Hey blonde fight me so you can know your place."

"You have beaten me in everything so far way do you want to try and rub it in."

"I know your hiding something from me I will find out. So fight me."

"You think you are going to figure out my secret by fighting me. I thought you were the genius in the class are you trying to prove your grades wrong."

"I will beat you and you will be mine. That is the way of things."

"I would say kiss my ass, but you probably would like that. I am leaving I got better places to be and better things to do later."

"Get back here! I get what I want, and I want to beat you."

"There is one thing that we never tested that much in school: stealth. So how about this, follow me if you can. So in other words get lost."

Ducking into one of the bushes by the side of the clearing she looked back to see the last Uchiha running at her. The look on his face when she disappeared was priceless.

~O~O~

Naruto had reached his moment of calm. The girl moving just outside of his sight was getting better at staying hidden and she was a good at it. Throwing the kunai in his hand at her position he spoke. "You made to much noise again."

Pulling the wire on the end of the kunai he caught it in his hand. Splitting his concentration between two things was difficult, he was trying to hone his senses while pulling on a little bit of the Kyubi's chakra. He figured that if he could pull it off he might be able to work with his clones again for training with the Kyubi's chakra. He threw the kunai again up and to his left while speaking, "Good job on the movement but you are still barely in range of sight. I am going to try something so heads up."

Pulling more of his demons chakra he went to go and form his clones. 'I don't need that may two should work, let's do this.' Smoke formed around him while three clones formed and two of them immediately collapsed.

The remaining clone stood there, "Well that was hard. We should be able to get this down soon though. You do realize that I can't pull any more of his chakra then you give me right?"

"Yea but I need to be able to get the hang of it at least with some success with the minimum amount before I go for a larger amount."

"Anything you want me to do before I leave."

"Use up the rest of the Kyubi's chakra to try and water walk. It might help. Samui You ready to switch positions so you can search for me."

"You aren't going to make it impossible again are you."

"I will try not to. I need to focus on other things anyway."

"I am beginning to see why Kasun hates training with you in almost everything."

Letting a smile creep onto his face he backed into the trees and faded away.

"Every wrong guess and you have to doge a kunai."

"What do I see in him again?"

~O~O~

She jumped back from her opponent landing on her feet and crouching. Her opponent was the best in the class and the guy was an eternal prick.

"You will never beat me again Fu that one time was a fluke."

He wouldn't let off and was raining in blows from every corner he could get into. It didn't help that he had a couple of inches on her and was defiantly stronger. They couldn't really use any offensive jutsu which what she was good at, she had maneuverability on him but she couldn't reach his back easily and attacking his front was trial in futility. There were a couple logs around the arena so you could use the replacement but, he knew that was basically the only way she could get behind him so she needed to try something else.

"Whatever your planning is going to fail."

He went in for a kick to finish her off. She replaced herself it was her only option.

"You are so predictable."

When he swung around to prevent her from attacking his back he saw her go for a punch. She appeared from the smoke behind the log kicking it at his back then jumped up over him. Feeling the log hit him in the back he turned around again to take another swing at her hitting the log. His eyes went wide as he felt the strike hit the back of his neck.

Lirann walked up clapping, "Good job Fu, way to use tactics to outmaneuver a stronger opponent. Jin good job on keeping her cornered but, you should probably not be so arrogant when you also aren't able to get any strikes in."

Talyn spoke next, "I think we are out of time for the rest of the day and your other teacher already left so you are released. Have a good the rest of the day. If anyone wants to do extra training with us we will be over at training ground 12 in an hour or so."

Three people remained as they watched as everyone else left to go home to work on their other things, "You two know they none of them are going to go if I am there you know that right."

"Fu you are the reason that we even do the after class trainings. Besides if they are only holding themselves back if they don't show up. I mean look at yourself you have come extremely far in an extremely short amount of time. Don't you agree Lirann"

"Talyn is right. You are making amazing progress I am surprised that your village was letting you just waste away. I am going to be really sad when we have to leave."

"They are not going to let you leave you know that right. They are going to try and force you to stay here."

"Trust us on this they are going to have an extremely hard time holding us or our partners when they show up. Right Scar"

"I will never forgive him for that. Yea over all those two are probably the easiest going out of all of us, unless they get caught in a fight then those two are the most serious. It's like they have a flip switch."

"A flip switch."

"As opposed to knobs. Any way Fu how is everything going for you. I noticed the people in the town are being more rude than normal. Any idea what's up with that?"

"It always happens around this time of year. I never was able to figure out why. The only other thing that happens around now is some celebration about the end of some war."

"Which war was it or do you remember?"

"The First Shinobi War I think."

"You do realize you were almost a major village back then and during that war you lost around three quarters of your village's population during that conflict."

"Thank you for that fact Sentinel. That was over fifty years ago there shouldn't be like all of five people still alive from back then."

"You're forgetting the fact that they would teach their children to carry on those feelings, because people in our profession are kind of pricks like that."

Trying to take back the conversation Fu interjected. "It will be over in a week or two then everything will go back to normal."

"That is not the problem here Fu. They have no reasonably acceptable reason to be doing this."

"Just let it rest you two."

"Sorry Fu you are our friend and we can't do that. Right Scar?"

"Sentinel is right something isn't right, we need to figure this out."

"Are you even talking about the same thing."

"Yes." They both responded at the same time.

Speaking up again Lirann spoke, "You will understand when the other two get here."

~O~O~

Finished with his training for today Naruto ended up carrying Samui back to camp. She was on his back with her arms around his chest. "We could have quite sooner. It is pointless to train to the point where you burn yourself out you realize."

"I was having fun though and I almost got that cool new technique down."

"Well I will admit you did almost get your linear whatever down but it is going to burn you out if you are not careful."

"Hmm, I am cool with that." Could barely be heard as she put her head in his neck and her breathing began to mellow out.

'Well this is going to be a pain to explain.'

After a minute or two of more walking, they made it into camp. Kasun looked up at him with a smile on her face, as soon as she saw Samui it became strained for some reason. Walking over Samui's and Yugito's tent tapped the side with one of his feet.

"Yea who is it?" Yugito said speaking in a slightly annoyed voice.

Keeping his voice down Naruto spoke again. "It's me Demon. I need to put Samui in her bed she fell asleep while we were coming back."

"One second."

Turning around for a little bit he saw Kasun's face begin to pick up a slight twitch, as he created a clone to take the girl from his back so he could move her into his arms. Turning back around he saw Yugito open the tent, moving over to duck in he moved quickly to the sleeping bag that she motioned to. Slowly laying Samui down he made his way back out. Yugito followed him out of the tent, "Hey Yugito I need to ask you something in private if you have a minute."

"Don't you think that's a bit fast."

"What are you talking about? I just need to ask you a thing or two about your past and your opinion on something. I think it might be best if we moved into the forest a little ways, lets go."

"Are you always like this."

"Like what?"

"Straight to the point with no hidden intentions."

"I have tons of hidden intentions I just rarely have to use them. Anyway will we are both jinchuriki, no one ever really figured out that I was one and I moved a lot while I was kid any way. So I was wondering if you could help me figure something out. The other day while we were training and you ended up entering my mindscape that girl we were talking about we think she is like us. My friends also believe that she is getting attacked more than normal now for some reason."

"What is the question for crying out loud?"

"If you were given the opportunity to leave your village and be with people that cared about you would you have done it?"

"I would have back then, but now I have gotten some friends here that I like." Then in almost a whisper, "You among them."

"I didn't catch that last part."

Her face heating up a little bit, "it was nothing I swear."

"O well I made this for you in case you ever need help." Said Naruto, as he grabbed a cloth arm band out of a pouch. "If you pulse your chakra through it, it will give me an idea of where you are. I suggest only using when you are in a emergence. Also not so much important to us but you can also store a bit of chakra in it."

Picking it up slowly she picked up out of his hand, and looked at it for a minute before speaking again. "Can you help me put it on?"

"One second." Taking it out of her hands he lifted up her shirt sleeve and wrapped it around her upper bicep. As he moved back away from her he looked up her face was turning red. "Is there a problem?"

Slightly stuttering she spoke, "nothing at all was there something else you were wanting to talk to me about?"

"Not really just wanted to talk a little to get to know you a little better."

Naruto ended up learning quite a bit about her that night, the only other thing of note that really happened was when they made it back to camp. Samui had a big grin on her face, Omio was beginning to have a panic attack, Karui was looking particularly frustrated, and Kasun was glaring daggers at him.

Also she insisted they share sleeping bags half way through the night because she was 'cold'. Naruto once again came to the conclusion that he would never understand girls. The angry looks the rest of the girls gave him the next morning after Kasun mentioned there night only reinforced the idea.

~O~O~

It had been two days, been two days since he had last tried using this technique. He had figured out what he was doing wrong. Nothing was going to stop him in this fight, it was no holds bar and that is what he liked the most.

Moving through the trees he circled his opponents. They were in pairs including Yugito who had one of her clones watching her back. They had been training with him for long enough that they should be able to find him if he didn't move around and if he moved in closer they would pinpoint him and bombard him with long range attacks. There were only two real ways he could get at them easily directly below or directly above. He wasn't able to use earth techniques yet so that was out of the questuin. "I am going to be hating life in a little bit."

~O~O~

Gripping her sword tightly Karui broke the silence "Hey, Kasun any ideas on where he is."

"Not a clue he knows we are good enough to find him if he gets to close he isn't going for a direct assault and over whelming us really isn't his style."

Samui made her thoughts known, "So we need to expect something on the incredibly stupid and here I thought he was going to be cool about this."

Omio began to mutter, "What if he mastered that new technique he has been working on for the past couple of weeks and it is more powerful then he thinks and when he uses it he ends up killing us."

Yugito broke in. "Will you guys be quite we won't be able to find him if we all keep talking."

"BOOOOM" roared threw the forest as the sounds of birds taking flight could then be heard.

"Don't let your guard down it's probably just a distraction."

~O~O~

He had to admit the scenery was nice from up here. He also swore that using explosives as a way to launch yourself above an opponent was another thing going on his never again list next to taking his team to a hot spring. He adjusted his position by using blasts of his wind chakra he held his shuriken loosely in his hands. The clone had to go out in the first wave followed by smoke balls.

Reaching the point about almost directly above them he rocketed down throwing his pay load.

"He's here." Yugito yelled out as her clone dispersed.

Right before entering the smoke he did one last push of his wind chakra blowing away smoke around them. Hitting the ground in a roll coming up and grabbing a kunai from his leg pouch he pushed himself towards Omio who had raised his sword up to his side to charge at him. Pushing the attack to the side, he moved past Omio, throwing the knife in his hand over at Karui and Kasun, falling backwards to doge a horizontal slash from Samui and the senbon barrage coming from Kasun. Landing on his hands he split his legs apart to avoid a downward strike from Omio, twisting his body he swung his right foot hitting the aggressor in the head taking him out of the fight pushing off with his arms, putting a little distance between him and Samui leaving her between him and the rest of his opponents. Grabbing one of three pronged kunai from his vest, he pushed forward again, diverting the flurry of attacks that were coming at him.

The rest of the girls were closing on his position, Yugito was preparing for a fire style attack, Kasun's hands were glowing green and she probably had her senbon in between her fingers, Karui seemed to have electricity arcing down her blade. 'O how they grow up so fast' jumping back to give himself some distance, he made sure they were all looking at him. Flashing through his hand signs he yelled out, "Sexy Style: Impure Revelation."

Samui, Kasun, and Karui went down faces going beet red, looking over at Yugito he saw that her face was tinged pink before she yelled out, "Fire Style: Great Fire Ball." Moving off to his left to try and get around the blue fireball. He ended up coming head to head with a wicked set of claws coming straight at him, rolling into the remnants of the fire he swung his leg out hitting her in the stomach forcing the air out of her stomach. He grabbed sleeping tag out his pocket and hit her on the forehead with it,

Turning around he grabbed a kunai flying at him and saw Karui charging at him closing the distance between them fast. She may have had the worst technique with her blade work but she always made up for it with overwhelmingly strong and fast attacks. Holding the three pronged kunai in his right hand and the normal kunai he just grabbed in his left he rushed forward trying to get into her guard before she could really do anything. Throwing her blade to the side he went in to place a knockout tag on her. She grabbed his arm before he was able to and went for a knee strike between the legs. Pulling back he made it out of range, then moved his leg under hers lifting her up throwing her off balance, giving him the chance to place the tag.

Looking up to see if the other two were still down, he saw Samui smiling at him with her right arm pointed at him and say, "Lightning Style : Linear Rifle." Barely dodging the lightning blast by jumping to the right he tightened his grip on the kunai in his right hand lengthening the three prongs with his wind chakra. He rushed her with a flurry of blows, pushing her back to the edge of the clearing. As he used a heavy strike to try and break her guard , he replaced himself and slapped a knock out tag on her neck and set her on the ground.

Walking over to the still passed out Kasun he rolled her onto her back. He slowly brushed the hair out of her face as her eyes slowly opened. "Kasun are you all right?" and with that her face went red again and rolled to the side lifelessly.

Stepping out of the forest Bee made himself known. "You won that one alright, you up for another fight."

"Would I get this chance to see if I wanted to fight if we were going against each in an actual conflict?"

"Hell no, here we go!" roared Bee as he pulled out two of his swords sending chakra through them as he charged Naruto.

Naruto grabbed his kunai and ran at Bee sending his own chakra through them negating the cutting power of his opponent's blades. If they stayed like this he knew he would lose, Bee was restricting himself that was for sure but, Bee was trying to get him to use the Kyubi's chakra. That was the whole reason they came here to train any way.

Looking into himself, as they slowly moved their fight into the forest, he saw the contemptuous look the fox gave him as he prepared to start regulating the chakra. On the outside his body began to gain the now familiar red aura and tail of chakra, his thoughts came slightly slower while his instincts sharpened. Unlike before he was able to maintain more control then before. His new and more precise techniques were out of the question but his old favorites were open to him again.

Seeing Naruto's cloak begin to form Bee pushed his attack even further grabbing another sword out of his holster and watched as everything he swung out turned to splinters and smoke, while kunai rained down around him as his own cloak started to form.

This wouldn't bring Bee down but it showed he was getting better and the speed boost was helping him a lot. Seeing that Bee was about to kick it up another notch Naruto pulsed lightning chakra through his hands hoping to try and slow him down if he could get a hit in.

"BOOOMM" an explosion ripped through where they were both Bee and Naruto were thrown back into the clearing that everyone else was in rolling on the ground a couple of times before picking themselves up.

A dazed Omio walked over to them while checking his sword "What happened to you two are we under attack?"

"Not that I know of I think I created an explosion using wood chips and lightning, Omio remind me to never do that again."

"As long as you don't hit me like that again Naruto I am still seeing stars from that strike."

Picking himself up off the ground Naruto walked over to the girls and removed the tags he placed on them to remove them from the fight. On his way over to Kasun she slowly picked herself up and looked over to where he was walking towards her. "Naruto what was the attack you used on us I thought you said you were going to use your new technique?"

"That would be my new sexy style jutsu, it basically just runs the targets fantasy portion of their brain into over drive. Hey Bee I know you are awake, I think I am as good as I am going to get for a bit and I need to group up with the rest of my team. Would it be ok if we postponed my training for a bit and finished it latter? I think I know what I need to work on in order to progress farther in it, I need to be friend the Kyubi and work on my control in general while using his chakra."

"You got all of it correct, but you are not yet at perfect. I also know you got to fly, So for now I guess this is good bye."

"It was good working with you all and I hope we see each other again. Keep it real Omio, Lets go grab our stuff Kasun Sentinel and the Lost Lady will want to move out soon." Said Naruto, as he headed to the campsite.

Turning to follow him Kasun smirked, "hey Naruto let's stop by a hot spring on our way over to meet up with them." Behind her the rest of the female population began reaching for the swords, while Omio tried to calm them down.

"You do realize when I said never again I meant never again."

"Nothing blew up at the last one."

"No, means no." After saying this, the other girls finished calming down and began to get smug looks on their faces.

"You are no fun."

"If I was 'fun' I would be dealing with the backlash of all of your hair brained schemes. I think if we push a little we can get there in three days."

~O~O~

The past couple of days had been going well and the graduation exams were coming up tomorrow. They had been helping but, Fu had split up with them right after training while Talyn and Lirann went to go and grab something to eat before turning that night.

"I am really going to miss the food here that's for sure."

"Were good enough cooks if we have the equipment and the ingredients the catch is just getting them."

"Which we won't have, because we will be back on the move again. We really need him to sit down and tell us what his plans are, where is he."

They wanted to see Naruto there was no way around it one had been around him for her whole life, the other had been saved by him a year or so ago and really hadn't left his side since. Even if everything fell apart during the missions that he was on, the stability he gave in the chaos that followed was refreshing. Even if everything around him fell to pieces, he would be standing there laughing with determination, doing his best to win.

A scream interrupted there short thoughts, looking at each other they dashed to the sound moving up to the roofs making quick time they jump down and land on the walls over the fight. The allay they were in dead ended on one side with the other being blocked off by a large group of people. There was one person up against the wall facing the mob, the mint green hair showing clearly that it was Fu and, she was doing well enough to keep them back as far as she could. She was just starting to get tree climbing down and wouldn't be able to make it out. Dropping down to help Fu, they could help hold them back, but due to the whole circumstances they couldn't push back, and using lethal force would only put them in a worse position afterwards.

"Fu we can hold them for a bit get up that wall, now!"

"Right, thank you."

The two girls weaved through the attacks pushing them to the side and as they slowly fell back, as soon as Fu made it to the top they jumped back charging up after her. They worked their way slowly across the buildings until they were able to drop back down to the streets. They were able to avoid everyone for the most part.

Keeping her voice down Lirann asked, "Did you do something to make the whole village angry or something?"

"Not that I know of, the last real clear thing I heard them say was something like, 'we can't let the demon graduate.' or something to that effect."

"Scar I think the best option is to either hide out for the night or pull back to our hotel. Her apartment is most likely being watched. Fu is there anyone you go to when you need help?"

"The village leader helps sometimes but, his guards always do their best to keep me away from him."

"Well that's out of the options, we got some people following us get ready for another attack."

"We aren't going to make it to our place lets defend this alley."

As they turned into the alley Talyn began drawing seals with her finger. As the seal completed the one of the boxes near the entrance got thrown and pinned against opposite wall. Moving down the alley she was able to get two more seals made before the first group began to turn the corner.

"That seal is only temporary and will burn out soon how long do you think it will scare them enough?"

As the people began to rush in a good number of them were thrown against the far wall pinning them against each other until they were able to move out of it. The ninja that were there moved past it quickly forcing them back with their size and numbers. Now to say that the mob had it easy would be a bold faced lie, for every couple of feet the gained they lost a man or two as Talyn moved into fights and began putting small seals on them.

Lirann was having the time of her life, as she knocked away enemy weapons and hit their hands using a pipe she picked up somewhere. Fu was able to move in and support when one of them was being pushed back to fast.

Eventually they were taken out as their backs hit the wall and Lirann new weapon was taken from her while Talyn was pinned against a wall with her arms apart. "You three have been causing us a lot of problems. We were originally just going to just make sure the demon here wasn't able to take the test but, now I think we are going to have to take a little more from you three."

As the man pulled out a kunai and slowly began to cut of Talyn's face mask she turned into smoke with a poof.

"Hey you jerks next time you take a prisoner to torture." Yelled a voice from outside the alley, "First you need to make sure you actually have them, second make sure they don't have any allies nearby, and third make sure they can't take you out."

As the newcomer finished talking yells of pain began to be heard from the opening were heard as the man with the kunai looked back to see if they still had the rest of the targets he saw managed to see Fu collapse fall to the ground with a knife in her chest. As he turned around he saw a boy in a demon mask walking towards him while standing on the wall "If I were you I wouldn't go chasing demons, because someday you might eventually find one." As the boy said it his eyes began to glow alternating between blue and purple, then he began laughing more.

"Come on guys it's just one boy we can take him." As he tried to encourage his men he heard the grunts and cries of pain get die out as they got closer to him. As the man slowly turned around to see what was happening behind him he saw several exact copies of the demon boy that had just walked up to him. Attempting to jump and escape over the buildings he ended up landing on his face when a tag hit the back of his neck.

"Well that was not how I was expecting to find you two."

Talyn, Lirann, and Fu made their way back into the alley from the roof they had moved to after Naruto replaced Talyn with one of his clones dropping her up on the roof. "Thanks for the distraction so we could get Fu up here but did you really have to wait until the last second to try and save us?"

As the _Dead_ Fu disappeared in a cloud of smoke reveling a clone Naruto spoke again."Do you know how long it took me to even find you to I was lucky I found you,"

"Nice sob story Demon but you just took out like twenty people by yourself, you do realize we are going to be in major trouble when they catch us."

A new voice made itself known at the end of the alley. "Yes the killers of Fu will be taken care of. It is also regrettable that her body was destroyed beyond recognition when I tried apprehending the suspect, who ended up getting away."

Naruto made a quick bow before leaving quickly to go and watch the area. Looking behind were Naruto was the three girls saw a plain looking middle aged man. "Thank you Sentinel and Scar for watching over Fu, for your last mission you are to get her safely out of the village and guard her. As you have guessed she is a jinchuriki, I am telling this so you know what you are getting yourselves into. Will you accept this mission."

A simultaneous "Aye." Was heard from the two addressed girls.

"Fu I am sorry I couldn't help you more, every time I tried the council would go and make something fall apart. Neither me nor my predecessor wanted to torture you please forgive us and if we are ever in despite need of help. Remember that some of us cared for you. Now go you need to get out of here." Said the man, as he finished speaking he turned and walked away leaving them alone.

Tears began to fall down Fu's face; she was leaving her home and everything that she knew. The thing that really hit her hard though was the fact she found out somebody cared for her.

Naruto's voice was heard again, "Come on you three we need to go." Like that they were gone leaving a once great village that had fallen to petty hatred. Leading a new friend into a new life.

~X~X~X~

New Jutsu

Sexy Style:

Impure Revelation: A genjutsu that grabs a random fantasy out of the targets mind and blows it out of proportion and makes it feel like it is really happening. Targets those that are in the sight of caster if they are aware of them and is amplified if they are paying particular attention to caster.

Lightning Style

Linear Rifle: Fires a bolt of energy in a straight line. Has a high piercing damage and deliver a strong electrical shock. Really powerful but fairly easy to predict the target making it good for ambushes, support, or group fights but, is fairly limited in useabilty in one on one situations.

~X~X~X~

Sorry for not updating last week, my computer fritzed for a bit and I had work. Also sorry for being late this week I just barely finished it and have been working on it for a while I just a lot I needed to cover.

In other news I am going to be working on a personal story during the month of November if it turns out well I may post it on fiction press we shall see. So there will most definitely be a hiatus in this story but I may post a little bit if I get enough written for it.

That is all for now hope that you have a good day, week, and month. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Please read and review I like knowing what I can do better. And have a good November.

Without Wax,

dawnwatch


	9. Academy Graduation pt 1 Ch:9

To Butterflypuss:

Thank you again for the review.

~X~X~X~

I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto. I do how ever support the ending.

~X~X~X~

In her most pleasant voice Talyn spoke, "So Naruto, why again are we going to Wave country?"

"We are going to Wave country because there is not any information coming out of there right now. So we can head in get information and sell it. Also we can spend our time there training and getting used to working as a full team with our new member."

"See I told you he knew what he was doing and had a plan. You are amazing Naruto." Yelled Kasun as she tried to hug Naruto while he replaced himself with a nearby log. "You can't escape me forever you know. On a different note why are we walking there instead of tree jumping?"

"Fu isn't the best at it yet," said Naruto as he looked back at Fu with a warm smile, "it gives us more time to talk, and we don't have any pressing reason to be there. This way we can all talk and pick up information on our way there."

"Sorry I can't jump trees like you guys yet." Whispered Fu with her head down.

"Don't worry, you actually went through an academy so you know different things then we do. Talyn and I had to work really hard in order to pull it off in order to make are jobs go faster. I am also guessing the twins were put through the ringer by whoever their teacher was in order to get to where they are. By the time you are done training with us you will be able to keep up with just fine."

As Fu looked up she saw his face it was full of confidence. He knew she was going to get better there was no way around it. His voice was able to comfort her and make her feel better leaving a calming effect. She had known him for only a couple of days but she trusted him more than almost anyone from her old village.

Looking back at him she saw a knife flick into his hand as he grabbed the beginnings of a new mask from his back and start working on it again. She noticed the other girls looking over at him and then chuckling under their breath.

Lirann finally spoke up' "So when are you going to make me a new mask."

"I liked the look of that one, why were you wanting me to replace it again?"

"Everyone calls me ruffian, Cyclops, rouge, or scar face. Why do you think I want a new mask?"

"That's why I asked you why you wanted me to make you a new mask."

"I am going to kill you." She yelled as she drew her sword from her waist trying to slash him. Slipping the mask onto his leg he grabbed a kunai and deflected the incoming sword with the knife and kunai.

"So you want to dance then."

~O~O~

It was the final test today for graduation, today was the day that she would become a ninja nothing would hold her back. She had practiced and slept at her secret complex thing for the past couple of days, she had eaten her favorite meal there was no way she was going to fail.

Entering the classroom she saw a mix of emotions tired (Shikamaru), overconfident (Kiba and Sasuke), but mainly it was nervous. She had slight doubts herself but she wouldn't let them show, grabbing a chair in the back of the class she sat down and leaned back kicking her feet on the desk. "Hey Iruka do I even need to take this test. We already know that I am going to become the Hokage."

"You are going to have to pass the class to even qualify to become a ninja. I will be passing out the written portion of the exam now. There will be no talking and you cannot leave the classroom until your test is collected. I will now be handing out the tests. If you wish to leave you may do so now."

Iruka slowly moved down the rows handing out the tests, reaching her desk he dropped the papers in front of her, saying good luck then walked away. After quickly writing her name on it and reading the instructions she looked at the first question and smiled thinking to herself, 'this is going to be easy."

~O~O~

Dropping below the incoming sword strike and rolling to the side he escaped out of Lirann's range trying to keep his distance from the rest of his group. Fu was doing a good job keeping up with them and by using the replacement almost as much as he did she was almost able to get in some pretty good hits. 'Well I now know how other people feel when I use it against them' ran through his head as Fu popped in front of him trying to land a kick, as he retaliated she turned into smoke and sensing something behind him automatically replaced himself with the log that Fu had just used. His short lived double dropped to ground after a gravity seal was placed on it making it fall faster than it should have.

Why had they all begun attacking him, Lirann did it after he asked her why she needed a new mask. The other three he was unsure about, Lirann tried talking Fu into calling it training it, but she was hesitating until Talyn and Kasun jumped in after he had made some comment about the cloud girls. What was it something like "I wonder what they are doing today?"

Dropping back down to the road he ran as fast as he could trying to increase the distance in an attempt to force the girls to use long range attacks. It worked as he had to dodge to the side as a lightning charged senbon flew past him, before entering the brush he had to jump in order to dodge the explosion that would have been his hiding place. Yea today was not going to be his day to relax that was now apparent.

~O~O~

The written test had gone well and she was now waiting in line for the next parts off the exams weapon usage and tiajutsu. She scored bad enough on the written portion so she wouldn't be called for cheating and good enough that they couldn't fudge her scores to make her fail, yep that part of the exam was in the bag. She had already asked Iruka if she could pick her targets and had handed him the list earlier, she had given him the list earlier and he had approved it. The problem in this part of the exam was going to be Mizuki he was in charge of the tiajutsu portion and he seemed to not like her for some reason.

She had to last three minutes against him in order to pass. She had a feeling that he would pull something dirty so she didn't plan on going all out and just stay out of his reach. If she could pull off surviving the minimum amount of time she would be glad. Walking up to the weapons throwing area she took aim at her targets, she had the minimum amount of posts to hit and the rest were the knots in the trees behind the posts. She hit them in a spaced out enough matter that it looked natural to everyone but Shikamaru who started smirking as he slept leaning against the school.

Ino made her way over to Naruka, "I know you are happy to get past the weapons portion of the testing but your score isn't anything to really be happy about, you realize that right."

"Ino I just take the victories where I can get them. Plus I accomplished what I wanted to to do right Iruka."

"Yes you did Naruka, I think it is time you go over and get in line for your tiajutsu testing with Mizuki."

Walking over to the playground with the large circle drawn into the middle of it she got in line and waited. She really wanted Iruka to be there because if he was then she would get a fair judging of her match. The line was short Sasuke was right in front of her this time, thankfully he didn't notice her and was talking boosting how he would get so much extra credit for going six minutes against the teacher in the bonus round.

Currently the person with the best score was Kiba using his wild clan techniques allowing to outmaneuver and attack at Mizuki's blind spots. She would have to do something similar in order to avoid his attacks and make sure she was in a good position when it came time to counter attack or leave the match. It was mandatory to reach the three minute mark anything past that was optional and she wasn't going to risk it.

Sasuke walked into the arena and took his stance, he held himself like he was going to pass the test, it was only natural he was Sasuke that was the way it was. When he was told he could start he tried rushing Mizuki. For his part Mizuki acted like he was on the ropes for the most part continually increasing the amount of skill that he used in the fight until three minutes was hit at which point he increased his skill level by leaps and bounds, at which point Sasuke was able to keep up for the most part but was clearly falling behind faster until he hit his predicted six minutes and then got knocked out of the arena with a smirk on his face. Looking over at Naruka, "Top that."

Walking into the arena Naruka took her stance, she left a good number of opening s in it to try and draw out her opponent in to attacking there. After taking he stance Mizuki started the timer and charged at her trying to use his size and reach to push her safely out of the arena while holding nothing back, for her part Naruka weaved around the attacks always stepping to the side and forward a little in each of her dodges. After two and a half minutes of Naruka slowly pushing Mizuki back she decided to go on the offensive and forced herself into his guard aiming attacks at his groin and kidneys. Mizuki quickly took a step back as the buzzer went off stepping out of the arena will Naruka jumped back to the center and said she would not be continuing before the teacher could charge her again.

Staring at her intently he finally said, "Naruka passes." Then went on to go and fight the remaining handful of students.

Letting out a sigh of relief she went and sat against the wall by Shikamaru, "Well I am glad that's over." Turning back to the crowd of students still watching the tests she spotted Sasuke making his way over to her.

"Well I am surprised he let you pass after fighting me and seeing the differences in our levels, you didn't even try to get any extra credit. I am better then you and there is no way around it."

"All good points Sasuke now I am going to fall asleep in your glories presence in order to try and gain some you're emanating awesomeness so if you could please be quite that would be great." Said Naruka as she leaned back and closed your eyes, "if you try anything, they won't find the body."

~O~O~

After landing again getting himself a reasonably safe distance from his traveling companions or about three hundred or so meters he slowed back down to a walk and relaxed for a bit. Stretching his legs he delved into his thoughts on the past week, it had been chaotic to say the least. He had started getting the hang of his Biju, he would never say he was great at it but he was getting better and was now having slightly better conversations with the Kyubi or at least they weren't just yelling at each other every time he showed up.

Fu seemed to be integrating in with him and Kasun fairly well and already worked almost flawlessly with the other two. As soon as she trusted him more he would try and start her with her biju training. If that worked out well there could be a legitimate argument stating that when they were a few years older they would be one of the strongest forces inside of the elemental nations. They would have a medic, a weapons master, and a seal master besides the two jinchuriki.

One of the larger villages will either try and recruit them or try and kill them so they wouldn't be a problem for them latter. Kumo would try and recruit them he was sure of that all of the other ones was up in the air, Konoha he would have normally thought would try and recruit them but apparently they had been doing more backstabbing as of late or that's what the rumor mill was saying. They would have to try and fly as under the radar as possible.

He was told to help Talyn start a new village, yea that was going to be basically impossible but he would at least give it a shot he owed his teacher that. Wave was out of the way and even in the good times news barely got out of there so he could use that to his advantage and maybe start something there at least in the short term. His current plan was to just set up a few hide outs in different countries so if they had to move they could have a place to lay low.

"How do I end up in these situations?" Ended up escaping his mouth as a sword, senbon, kunai and an open palmed strike hit the figure in the middle of the road turning causing the figure on the road to burst into smoke with a pop.

Laying in a bush farther up the road he could almost swear he heard someone scream, "I hate clones!"

~O~O~

It was the final part of the test she was going to finish this test and pass it, get her forehead protector and then no one would be able to stop her she would become the best, people would recognize and accept her.

"Naruka please come to the front of the class, for your examination."

She stood up and slowly walked to the front of the class. Doing her best to wash away her nerves as she stepped down the stairs. Coming to the front of the class she stopped.

Iruka looked at her and spoke, "please demonstrate the transformation technique, by imitating me."

She quickly turned into an exact copy of her target and mirrored his movements.

"Please demonstrate the replacement technique with this log."

She replaced herself with the log placing herself on the desk in front of the class waiting for the next test to be called.

"Please create three clones."

Hopping off the desk she moved her hands to create the seal that was needed, concentrating she pulsed her chakra. She felt three clones begin to form then watched in horror as a small object shot through where one of her clones was forming making it so it couldn't form correctly.

Looking up as the object went disrupted the clone Iruka noticed the discrepancy. "Naruka you have failed this portion of the exam please meet with me after class there are something's we need to discuss. If you wait outside the class until we are done here you can."

She turned and slowly walked outside, Mizuki quickly following behind her.

~X~X~X~

Thank you for reading this. I just felt like writing this this week. We will see how next week works out.

So yes Naruto and Talyn were told to go and create a new village to replace Uzu so I am going to have to work with that and figure out how I am going to pull that off I have an idea but we shall see how that goes. It will sadly be sick and depraved but it will be a while before you begin to see what in all is happening. Naruto will still stay chaotic/lawful good though.

Anyway hope you all have a good week, please review and make suggestions on whatever.

Without Wax,

Dawnwatch.


	10. Academy Graduation pt 2 Ch: 10

So I got done early with this one and felt like posting it in the middle of the week. I may be late on the next one due to some things that are coming up and trying to work on an original story. So heads up on that.

~X~X~X~

Kimmy69 – That will hopefully be in a chapter or two.

Ssg1 – Sorry about that I thought I had cleared them out earlier but apparently I missed a few and am just bad at finding typos. If you find blatant ones in the story tell me.

Buterflypuss – Thank you for your continued support as always.

Adjuster – Yea I thought the concept was interesting. I wanted to see what would happen if Naruto was raised outside of the village or left the village motif but couldn't figure out how and I also wanted to see what would happen if Naruto had a twin that was also a jinchuriki. This is what ended up happening. I do need to work on balancing their stories out a little more though.

Rickblood – She should be showing up soon we will have to see if she does end up leaving though.

Anonymous – Thank you for your input if you message me I will try and clarify any specific problems and see if I can work it into any updates of the older chapters. I will also try and start going through the currently posted chapters and update them for future readers.

Jameslw – Thank you for your compliments.

~X~X~X~

The Naruto Franchise and I are not in any way legally tied to each other. Except for in the loosest case of user agreements.

~X~X~X~

On the bench just outside her classroom sat Naruka, her head in her hands wondering why someone had to do that while she was so close to reaching her goals, when she found the freakin piece of trash she was going to put them through hell. While contemplating her illegal thoughts of cruelty her least favorite teacher Mizuki showed up.

"Sorry you weren't able to pass Naruka, if only there was some other way to become a ninja."

She looked over at him like he was a retard, "Well there is another way but I just don't feel like fighting the Hokage to prove that I am at least Chunin."

"Wait you can do that? Anyway there is another way besides that, you showed enough promise that even though you failed the normal exams you are allowed to take the secondary ones."

"Ok what do I have to do for this secondary exams?"

"It is simple all you have to do is get the sealing scroll and get it to me in training ground 8 at around 8 o'clock without any one finding you." He paused before going quiet and pointing at her, "You can't tell anyone about this or you fail got it."

"Yea I got it I just need to be there by eight should be able to do that easy enough."

After hearing her Mizuki went back into the class to help finish off the test.

"Well this changes things a little bit I have some things that I need to go and do. I hope Iruka forgives me skipping out on him." With that she stood up and walked out of the school.

~O~O~

Naruto sat in the middle of a camp with a small smokeless fire in front of him and the sun slowly went down behind the trees, the last of its light drawing shadows with the three tents. Looking towards the road he spotted the four girls dragging themselves into camp. "Well I think we have traveled far enough for one day and to think I was planning on going farther today."

Lirann looked up at him glaring daggers at him, "I would kill you if I wasn't so tired right now, you and every single one of your clones."

"Noted I will make sure to give you a massage or something so you are not sore in the morning. How are the rest of you doing?"

Kasun looked up with a grin, "I will take a massage and I get to sleep in your tent."

"Well I am glad you volunteered for the second watch I will take the first and the last."

Talyn looked over at Kasun. "Quite trying to be funny, if the massages are open to everyone I will take one to, how about you Fu?"

"That sounds nice I guess, how do you even know how to give massages?"

"I got a book while I was bored about a year or so ago. Not really sure there was a lot of stuff that happened right around then. It was after a after a guard job and right before the hot spring."

"I really want to go to a hot spring."

Talyn looked at her, "Sorry that probable won't happen."

"Why not?"

"Extenuating circumstances."

"Extenuating circumstances me foot you three know what you did, I am never doing that again. Don't look at me like that Lirann you were a part of it to. Kasun stop smiling and no laughing, or there will be no massages."

"Did I hit a sore spot or something?"

"We will tell you latter ok Fu."

"Never again, never never never never, never again!"

~O~O~

Naruka sat in a clearing of trees just outside the main part of the village reading the large scroll in front of her and going through a few different hand signs. She had gotten the multi shadow clone jutsu down and was able to do a fair number of them. Currently she was working on trying to figure out a different jutsu, she was having little luck with it though.

She rolled the scroll backup and strapped it to her back as she started to hear rustling in the bushes near her. Mizuki was supposed to be here soon so it could be him, she had learned to expect the unexpected though. As the a branch was pulled back she saw Iruka step out, "Naruka I found you, we need to get that scroll back to the hokage, I can explain everything and we can still make you a shinobi, I saw what happened during the test, just come with me."

"Sorry Iruka just give me a couple of minutes I am waiting for someone and as soon as they get here, then I can become a shinobi." Hearing the bushes rustle again she looked over to her right and she saw Mizuki step out, "you're finally here what took you so long I have been here for like an hour."

He had two large shuriken strapped to his back, "Naruka whatever you do don't give the scroll to Iruka he wants you to fail the test just give it to me."

"Don't do it Naruka he is trying to trick you, we have to get the scroll back to the hokage, get out of here I will try and talk some reason into him." It was at this point that Iruka noticed the grin on Naruka's face as she looked from him to Mizuki. She slowly handed him the scroll and he took it in his hands with a look of triumph.

Mizuki slowly backed out of the clearing while grabbing one of the shuriken on his back with his free hand. "You sure are stupid fox falling for that, it was worth rigging your test. To think that you the great nine tails has fallen so far. Naruka so do you want to know why the village hates you, it is because you are the nine tailed fox. They are going to hunt you down and kill you for this while I go free. I just need to kill Iruka." As he grabbed the shuriken off of his back lightning shot out of the scroll under Mizuki's arm dropping him to the ground.

Four anbu jumped out of the shadows and surrounded Mizuki. "So I am the holder of a stupid fox, big deal your stupidity is all yours. Iruka you were wanting to take me to the Hokage, I am ready to follow you. The anbu got it from here."

"Come on I need to figure out what is going on here lets go."

~O~O~

He was able to get the girls to relax and not kill him that was the important part, they were currently all asleep. They had eaten the food he had made them, then he went and grabbed a blanket so they could lay on it while they got there massages, following that he ended up carrying each of the girls into their tents and putting them in bed (they had changed into sleeping wear earlier for the massages). Currently he was just walking around keeping a look out.

He had a clone or two hidden around the camp while he was busy setting up the barrier seal that would warn him if anyone was approaching. To be honest he had set up tons of them after he started traveling alone with Talyn, and he really hadn't every really bothered taking many of them down. So he started to be able to figure out and feel the difference of how each of the fields felt, when bored he would start paying attention to the different signals they sent and could tell you how often people traveled on the different roads and where they stopped. O the stuff you do when you are just walking around thinking.

By the time he was near finished with the seal and it was almost time to go wake Kasun up. That was going to be interesting she wasn't particularly happy about having to do guard duty. Adding the last line to the seal he made sure Kasun was able to use it then headed over to his tent and opened the door and shuck her, "Kasun it is time to get up."

He could almost make out her sleepy mumblings as she rolled over, "Naruto you are so mean, just sit with me a little longer, and don't let me go."

Shaking his head he went back outside and climbed into one of the nearby trees, creating some more clones and told them to wake him if something happened, yea this was going to be a long night. As he fell asleep a smile crossed his face. No matter what he said he would never regret picking up or trying to help friends.

~O~O~

Sitting in the Hokage's office were Naruka, Iruka, and the Third all in differing and varies states of understanding.

"So you are telling me that, Naruka came to you and told you that Mizuki wanted her to take the scroll of sealing to him in training ground eight."

"She did indeed do that."

"She then asked if she could take a fake scroll and draw him out to get information, in exchange for doing this you would let her learn two jutsu of your choosing from the scroll and become a gennin."

"Yes that is what happened."

"What was the reason that you approved this?"

"I told him how I was sabotaged during the tests and demonstrated that I could complete the test."

"I would have serious problems with the council had she graduated the normal way, with them trying to find something or other wrong with her tests. This way I get rid of a traitor, gain a loyal Shinobi while increasing their strength, and tick of the civilian side of the council for making my life hell. Yea this is a win win situation."

"You sent an academy student off to go and fight a chunnin."

"I filled out the paperwork and made sure she was a gennin so you don't have to worry about that. I have high hopes that she passes the next test when it comes up."

"I have to take another test?"

"Yes it is to make sure you are capable of doing the most important item in a ninja's arsenal."

"Its teamwork isn't it."

"Why do you say that Naruka."

"It is kind of what our village is known for, also it is easier to accomplish a goal if you have people that you can trust your life to. Which is going to be hard for me."

"Why do you say that Naurka."

"No one in the village really trusts me farther then they can throw me except for a few notable exceptions. O well I can work with what you give me. If I may, I would like to head to my apartment for the night old man."

"Very well Naruka have a good night's rest."

Watching to make sure she had left the room. "Hokage I understand that you needed to promote her this way, but please make sure she has teammates that she can work with for the next test."

"Iruka anyone can work with anyone they just have to take enough initiative to do it. Any way I need to get to my council meeting I will see you in the morning."

~O~O~

He knew he was in for a long night as he entered the circular council room and all eyes were in him. "Thank you for all coming here to discuss the recent incident, we were able to capture and gain information on a traitor. Is there any other business that we need discuss before we get to the main purpose of this meeting?"

One of the civilian members stood up. "I have it on good report that Naruka has stolen the some important ninja item and has the village in an uproar. It is my suggestion that we cover this issue first to calm people down. According to my knowledge it is within the bounds of the law to execute her for this." When the man finished speaking a shallow smile was visible on his face and the rest of the civilians.

"Both of your points will be covered in the main topic and her execution will not be necessary. Are there any other things that need to be brought up before we continue on in this emergency meeting?"

Another civilian council member stood up, "We also have heard rumor that Naruka was not able to pass the final exam. Would it be possible to have Danzo train her so that she may still be useful to the village?"

"That will also be covered in the main topic. Are there any other things that need to be covered?" After a minute of waiting he spoke again, "at around sixteen hundred hours Naruka Uzumaki came to me stating that her teacher Mizuki had offered her a second chance to graduate. She also stated that her test was sabotaged and performed the needed technique to a higher degree then was necessary to pass the exam in front of me. She then went on to explain to me what this other test was, he had wanted her to take the Scroll of Sealing and take it to him in training ground eight.

"After coming to the decision to make it look like we were continuing with the plan. I moved the scroll into a different location and replaced it with a scroll that Naruka had created. Then at nineteen hundred hours she moved into steal the scroll tripping the security. I had a squad of anbu covering her to make sure she wasn't injured during the confrontation.

"At the arranged meeting spot we have recorded evidence and multiple eye witness reports of Mizuki breaking several laws and treason. He will be tried in one weeks' time after an investigation were a final decision will be made on this matter.

"Due to the success of this mission Naruka Uzumaki has been granted the status of a gennin and rewarded an equivalent amount of compensation for the mission she has accomplished. Are there any questions?"

Shikaku Nara lifted his head off of the table, "I am guessing she was informed that she was the nine-tails container?

"That is correct she seems to have taken it extremely well and I really don't see any repercussions coming out of it for now we will continue to monitor the situation. She will receive a mental health exam do to her recent promotion tomorrow morning Inoichi if you would make note of checking on that. Anything else we need to bring up."

A couple of the civilian council members looked at each other. The demon was now out of their hands and there wasn't anything they could do about it. The story the Third used was solid and anything he didn't mention they were not allowed to know anyway so they couldn't attack him like that.

Finally one of them spoke up, "May I suggest putting her on Kakashi Hatake's team. I think he will be able to do what is needed to make sure she grows up correctly."

"I can do that I will change the Jonin in charge of team seven to Kakashi allowing him to teach both Naruka and Sasuke."

"But Hokage he always fails his students even we know that. You can't just go and put the last Uchiha on his team."

"I see no reason not to they both have the sharingon so it will help Sasuke grow and I can't just go and change the teams now." Then with a smile Hiruzen said, "thank you I was wondering who I should put them with. I think that is all for tonight. Everyone dismissed." With that he walked out of the room while the civilian members of the council looked at him like gapping fish. The ninja side of the council was for the most part glad they were able to keep the civilians from getting a foot hold or else they would have been here all night.

Two thoughts went through the Hokage's mind: 'That was easier than I thought it would be.' and 'Totally worth it.'

~O~O~

"Naruto."

"Yes great voice."

"You must seek out the great and secret noodle dish that is had amongst those of the leaves."

"How will I know I have found it great voice?"

"When you partake of it you shall know you have found it. Now wake up quickly before your traveling companions accomplish their nefarious goals whilst thou sleepest."

Slowly opening his eyes he say Lirann inches away from his face with her eyes closed. While this normally wouldn't have been terrible crazy he was also holding on to the tree branch with his chakra control, while being upside down. Seeing only one way out of the situation he released his control falling onto the ground dodging Lirann then walked beneath her. "Hey Lirann what are you doing up there?"

Her hold on the branch gave way and she fell in to his arms flailing. "How was your night Lirann?"

"Naruto." Her voice was calm.

"Yes Lirann."

"Why were you sleeping on guard duty?"

"I had clones doing the watch and had the barrier set."

"Why are you touching me?"

"Because you haven't told me to put you down." At that her face turned slightly red as a blush appeared.

"You do realize that Kasun is coming at us."

"Yes, yes I do." Said Naruto as he began to run around the camp still carrying Lirann.

"Hey Talyn"

"What is it Fu?"

"Why did you like him again?"

"Not really sure but he does keep things interesting and he has always been there for me, why do you ask?"

"You may be having some more competition soon."

"We thought that might happen. It makes me wonder what will happen when he actually realizes we are girls."

~O~O~

She had arrived at the class room early and grabbed a seat in the back corner. She had to admit it was entertaining watching all of the kids walk in and see her and stare in bafflement. Her entertainment of listening to all of the gossip surrounding her and her supposed idiocy was cut short when Iruka walked in.

"Congratulations everyone here you passed."

Sakura quickly stood up, "Mr. Iruka didn't Naruka fail the test. How come she is here?"

"Someone sabotaged one of her tests and after proving she can accomplish the necessary skills she was allowed to graduate. Now we will be going over teams." She zoned out wondering what team she would be put on. She really didn't have a preference she would have her work cut out for her regardless of what happened.

"Team seven will be comprised of Naruka Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruko looked up in time to see Sakura jump up in excitement after getting Sasuke on her team. "The leader of your team will be Kakashi Hatake."

She headed down to sit next to the rest of her team. As she looked over at Sasuke she saw him smile, to be honest it was creepy. It wasn't one of those yea I just got a puppy kind of deals it nor was it one of those I am better then and it will never change, to be honest it was more of I own you, you will never escape from me, and I will know everyone of your little secrets.

She barely heard the rest of the people in her class get put in their teams after putting her head down in her new resting spot. She could work with this, hopefully.

~O~O~

"Well that was a good work out." Said Naruto as he put Lirann on her feet.

Kasun had her hands on her knees behind Naruto breathing heavily, "You are the only one that would say that."

"Thanks for treating me like a training weight."

"I didn't hear you complain." Once again Lirann's face began to turn red.

"Like you could hear her when you are trying to jump through trees." Said Kasun finally being able to catch her breath.

"I have really good hearing. Any way I am going to go and help Talyn and Fu with breakfast or they're probably going to try and kill me. I think we can make it to Wave late tonight if we push."

Walking up to the campfire he saw Talyn and Fu working on something. "What do you need help with?"

Fu was the first to respond. "We do need some water, can you go get some more. Also if you find any fruit that would be nice."

"Can do miss Fu." With that he grabbed their canteens turned around and walked out of camp. If he remembered right he found a small spring while setting up the last of the seals last night that should have enough water.

As he entered the tree line he created two clones one to go and scout ahead leaving the other to help watch the camp. Upon reaching the spring he slowly filled up the canteens and capped them off. Then created and had helped a clone set up another smaller barrier seal. Then took the long way back to camp in an attempt to find some apples.

When he did make it back to camp he had found two half decent apples and a banana, how he had found a banana was beyond him. "Hey I am back did I miss anything?" Looking around he saw that everything was gone. He pulsed his chakra to see if it was a gen-jutsu nothing happened.

Still confused about what had happened he checked his clone. "They left me. O well."

Unsealing one of his personal jars of peanut butter he unscrewed the lid and dipped the banana in it before heading off following the side of the road in an attempt to pass them. "Sucks to be them." With that he took a bite of his breakfast and jumped.

~O~O~

Several hour later.

"Hey what do you think he is going to do to us for ditching him?"

"Not a clue but we should be careful. He has taken a liking to setting up prank traps."

"Hey guys I am new at this but why is there a banana peel in the middle of the road."

"I don't even want to know."

~O~O~

After waking up after her three hour long nap Naruka looked around. The class room was now empty except for her team. Standing up she walked to the front of the class grabbed an eraser and stuck it in the door.

As soon as she pulled back far enough the door opened and in walked a masked man with only one visible eye the other being covered by his forehead protector, he also wore a green flak jacket. The eraser landed in his tall spiky white hair causing the rest of team seven to wonder what was going to happen. "Hello my name is Kakashi meet me up on the roof in three minutes." Then like that he disappeared in a shunshin.

Team seven then went over and took the stairs up to the top of the building where they found Kakashi reading his book. "Well now that you are all here let's do introductions. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I enjoy reading, I hate traiters and one day I wish to start a family among other things. Your next Sakura."

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like …." She paused as she looked over at Sasuke. " I hate people that are idiots and one day …" She looked back over at her love interest with her face gaining a healthy dose of pink.

"I will go next my name is Naruka Uzumaki, I love ramen and people that give others a chance, I hate selfish pricks and know it all's. And my dream is to become Hokage and earn the respect of everyone in the village."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I love little, hate a lot and one day I am going to restore my clan to its former glory and kill a certain someone."

"Well that last one was dark. Ok team you have one more test to do before you actually graduate so meet me at training ground three tomorrow at eight in the morning." And with that he disappeared before Sakura could even ask him a question and before Sakura could turn around to ask what was going on, Naruka had ran through the door trying to escape Sasuke in his mad attempt to figure out hers secrets. Yea this team was going to be interesting.

~X~X~X~

Well that's all for that one. Yea once again I really don't know how this month will turn out so you may or may not get a new chapter. At the least I will try and do some updates will I think on what will happen.

If someone knows how the beta system works or is willing to try using it I wouldn't mind some going through the story and commenting on changes before it hits the website. If you are interested message me and I will see if I can figure the system out.

Hope you all have a good week and two days may the odds shine in your favor. (Also review if possible I like feed back)

Without Wax,

dawnwatch


	11. The Bell Test Ch: 11

Sorry for posting this late in the day I had something's come up please enjoy.

~X~X~X~

APeaceOfPie4Everybody011 – Hopefully that will be happening soon in the next chapter or to if I plan it right.

Buterflypuss – Thank you as always.

LookOutReader – I have tried looking for the exact time reference I used and will have to double check to see I can find it. If you remember where that was and messaged me that would be helpful.

~X~X~X~

I do not own Naruto. That would be someone else.

~X~X~X~

Naruka had shown up at training ground three early and found a decent enough tree to fall asleep in. She looked at the leaves as they danced through the small streams of light that came through being entirely visible as the slight breeze moved the dust in the air.

She often wondered why people didn't do this more often it was more calming to her then cloud watching ever really was, she enjoyed trying to guess what the clouds were but the constant and always changing light show was beyond description. She really did try to be nice to everyone around her and always tried to help, trying to reach out and lift those around her being what she needed at the time but for some reason never being it she was always just off. The clouds had a slow changing distinguishable figure she on the other hand did not.

She looked down again as Sakura walked on to the training ground in triumph thinking she had beat her there in an attempt to try and make herself look better. Wow that was all she could say, with that kind of flexibility and energy she will make whoever she ends up with happy, at least that's what she had been able to pick up from the adults. "You will never get him Naruka, I will defeat you in every way possible." Ok what were they competing in, this is getting out of hand.

After another five minutes of high pitched screams and gymnastic maneuvers Sakura had apparently calmed herself down enough to retake her perfect student appearance. Looking over at the entrance to the training ground she spotted the reason why, he had arrived. Not their teacher, heck she didn't expect him for another hour, no it was Sasuke. He was heading straight to the monument through the flat grassy area, so he could sit while waiting for their teacher. "Hey Sakura has Naruka shown up yet?"

"No, why are you asking about her, I am better than her in everything. It is not like she was hiding something that would be impossible for someone like you to pull off by yourself."

"I think she is hiding a lot more skill then she lets on, think about it for a second. Even if you watched her practical tests she should have only barely passed most of them but, her tai-jutsu was interesting because even though she did really didn't do anything offensive Mizuki seemed to be going all out from the very beginning and she was able to hold him off. Then when she did actually start to attack he was pushed back outside of the line. The only other people that did anything like that were me and Kiba."

"That isn't true you are the best at everything Sasuke."

"I never said she was better than me, just that she was hiding things. No one is better than me in our class I am the last Uchiha after all."

Naruka basically quite paying attention to the conversation below her and let her mind wander as she tried to fall asleep. The odds of that happening seemed to reducing to zero as Sakura's voice echoed in the trees. When Naruka had just about fallen asleep she heard someone else approaching the training site, looking over she noticed that it was Kakashi. Dropping out of the tree she landed on both her feet, "you're late."

"Sorry I would have been here on time but a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take a detour. Anyway are you all ready for your next test?"

"Yea I am ready for it."

"Yes Kakashi."

"Hmph."

"The rules of the test are simple you have to get one of the bells on my belt in order to pass."

"But there are only two bells Kakashi, how are we all supposed to pass?"

Sasuke went on edge as Sakura pointed out the number of bells, meanwhile Naruka had a wave of understanding come over her.

"Not my problem, 3, 2, 1, start."

As Kakashi said start Sakura and Sasuke disappeared from view leaving Naruka to herself. "Well I guess I will go first then."

Grabbing a kunai from her pouch she charged her teacher. Moving quickly he grabbed the hand she had the blade in and forced it to the back of her neck. "You are going to have to do better than that Naruka."

Another Naruka appeared behind him to the side, pushing the arm in his hand forward he heard a puff as a clone disappeared leaving an explosive tag behind. Jumping away to avoid the clone and the following explosion he landed on his feet and looked around trying to figure out where his assailant was. The next thing he heard was an arcing sound, looking down he saw a small tag beneath a rock with electricity starting to build up around it. Yea this was going to be a long day.

~O~O~

Looking around Naruto saw nothing but trees around him, this would work as a good enough place to start setting up. The girls were still a half day away and they should have just as easy time getting where he was in Wave country. He had already figured out the entire country was basically being shut down and controlled by Gato. Setting up a base where his group could lay low would be important for what he had planned.

Unsealing a shovel he went to the base of a tree then created a clone and started digging. He had another clone seal up the dirt as he dug eventually creating a hole in the roots that he could drop in over his head then he started branching out creating a decent sized room. Opening his copy of Building your own Secret Base by Orochimaru he went over the instructions to make sure he was reinforcing the room correctly before branching out and trying to make a hall way with more rooms.

This was going to be a fairly large base, he needed it to be if this was going to be the place where he was going to start rebuilding Uzu. The first order of business would be creating a steady income that they could use. His current plan was running his own smuggling ring under Gato's, it would be difficult to run underneath it without anyone finding out. The thing was if he could get a fairly steady amount food in to the island at a reasonable rate they could make a fair amount of money and if people wanted to leave or enter who were they to refuse.

He heard a soft landing behind him turning around he say Lirann with a kunai out looking around. "So why did you have to leave yesterday, without bringing back up?"

"You looked tired last night and I was the only one that didn't need to rest before heading over. Besides we needed someone to scout ahead and I am the best at that."

"You still probably could have taken Fu or you could have just grabbed me in the morning."

"Fu is still acts awkward around me and she isn't that good at going undercover. I needed to leave you there in case you got attacked you are one of the best in that kind of scenario."

"I am just glad you left us a clone telling us you went ahead of us and the shortest route point between the main land and here, Talyn and Kasun were starting to run low on chakra from the run over."

"I take it that is why you are the only one here right now. Anyway I am going to be working on this hall for a little bit before I start trying to work on people's rooms and offices and such. Would you please go act as the lookout, I was going to wait and have Talyn set up all of the seals for the perimeter but as you know she isn't here yet."

"Are you wanting to make this our home or something Naruto?"

"At the least it will be some place we can come to lay low for a bit without people looking for us for a while. We have gotten pretty strong while we have been traveling but we do need some place to just sit down and just train."

"Is there another reason."

"Like I hinted to sometimes we just need to take a break and rest, we just can't be always running around. Besides I did tell someone I was going to rebuild something and make it greater than it

ever was, and this is where I am going to start."

Opening his book again he flipped to the door section for inspiration before creating a clone to grab supplies and to start on it, making more clones he had them start digging a hall. Looking around the main room Naruto began using his air manipulation to clean up and do some finishing work.

As she looked at him instantly go to work trying to make something that she had thought impossible. He was willing to risk a lot in doing this, the other nations no doubt would have their spies combing the area for information and if any hidden village heard of another one being built somewhere they would most certainly do their best to destroy it or drag it into them. Naruto and Kasun had already received an offer to join Kumo and Taka was more than willing to allow her and Talyn to work for them.

He put himself in extremely difficult situations promising to lead them to success that was who he was. The fact that he accidently ended up in these roles but always pushed forward with a smile on his face was the thing she realized that she liked about him.

Calling out over her shoulder she spoke, "When you get to my room tell me."

"Well give me a heads up if you see the others. See you in a bit."

~O~O~

Well the test wasn't going as well for him as he thought it would, but he was still able to keep up with all of the little brats. Sakura was easy to deal with all he did was a simple gen-jutsu and she was down for the count. Sasuke he had a few missteps that had sent him back a fair bit but he was still left buried up to his neck. Naruka was giving him the most problems though, she had almost had him with that electric tag that had him stunned before having to retreat to safety. He hadn't been able to find her after that, 'where could she have gotten to?'

Making it over into the clearing where he had buried Sasuke he found Naruka and Sakura working quickly to try and dig him out.

"Sasuke I am telling you he wants us to work together if you are supposed to get one of the stupid bells I will give you and Sakura the bells for crying out loud I can just do it again next year."

"Sasuke she does have a point there are no two man teams, we were taught that in class besides this way with her running distraction for you Kakashi won't have a chance of keeping those bells away from you. If she's wrong then she is off of our team end of story and we can be together."

"Just get me out of here so I can get my bell."

Well they seemed to be working together for right now, we will see how long that lasts they have another 30 minutes before the time limit runs out. Pulling out his orange book he started reading he would give them a couple minutes to try and come up with a strategy.

After finishing the chapter he went back out to go and try and find his students. Walking into the main clearing he saw Sakura holding her knife and charging him. Pulling out his own kunai he side stepped knocking the blade away noticing that Naruka was going for the bells from his side. Twisting he jumped backwards to avoid her, noticing a little too late that Sasuke was now in front of him with Naruka closing the distance quickly while Sakura started trying to go through some hand signs.

Sasuke moved between him and the trees, 'that's odd,' crossed his mind as Naruka went to the outside to try and put him between them. Sasuke was holding back for some reason only going for the bells while Naruka was trying to keep him distracted going at him for all her worth. Looking quickly to his side he saw Sakura coming in for another rush while holding a hand sign, jumping up to strike him, going to block her he heard someone yell out of the bushes as the Sasuke he had been fighting disappeared, "Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu." Ducking and moving to his side he felt a log push into his side lightly as Sakura landed at a safe distance with a smile on her face as the timer he had set went off.

"Well time for a lunch break before we continue your test."

Sakura was the first to respond, "But Kakashi we have the bells."

Reaching to his side he tried to grab the bells off of his belt but they weren't there looking over at his now assembled students he saw Sakura and Sasuke with their own bells and Naruka standing behind them with a smirk on her face.

"Well I am glad to see two of you got the bells, Naruka why did you help them if it would have caused you to fail the exam?"

"I am a ninja of the leaf, the safety and protection of my team is priority. Accomplishing my mission comes second."

"Well said Naruka. Sasuke, Sakura do you have anything to say on the subject."

Sasuke was the first to speak, "she didn't meet the qualifications for the test therefore by the rules you set she should fail."

"She was the only reason I was able to pass. I think she was right and you really just wanted to make sure that we could work together as a team. If she doesn't get to pass…" said Sakura as she started to look into the sky conflicted.

"Well Naruka was right on what the test was for as such she passes the test. Sakura as you actively worked with Naruka you also pass the test. Sasuke because you worked with them and went along their plan you also pass. Meet me here tomorrow so we can go and do our first mission. Latter." Why was Sasuke looking at Naruka with that glare while she only just smirked and went over to talk to Sakura. Any way he had a book he wanted to read and he wasn't able to read as much during the test as he would have liked.

When Kakashi was out of ear shot Sasuke walked over to Naruka trying to his voice down. "I don't know how you knew I was there, or how you were able to get one of your clones to imitate me well enough to trick Kakashi, but I don't owe you anything."

"It is not my fault you didn't want to go with the plan and I had to force your hand with an opportunity that was too good for you to pass up."

"Sasuke get have done it on his own Naruka, thank you for helping me though."

"No problem Sakura. Who wants to go and get Ramen it's on me."

~O~O~

The three girls approached the tree with caution the clone guiding them had just dispersed a minute or so ago after pointing them in the right direction. Kasun was the first to talk, "Lirann I know your there come out."

Dropping from a tree Lirann landed a couple of feet from them in a crouch. "Next time I get the extended training trip with him. What the heck did he do to make you so good at finding people that are hiding?"

"You try fighting him a couple times a day by yourself and then another time with a team, if you can't find him, which I still have problems with mind you, you are out freakishly fast."

"Thank you for that wonderful conversation. Lirann where is this base he was trying to build?"

Leading them over to the tree, "Are you tired Talyn? Are you going to try and go to take a nap? If Naruto catches you he is going to see it as a reason to force us to do more endurance training. You know that right?"

"I don't care. As long as there is enough room for me to sleep without being disturbed I don't care."

"Well I don't know how much room there is now, there was a decent sized room in there last time I looked but that was a couple hours ago."

Reaching the base of the tree Lirann ran her fingers down to of the veins on the bark and one of the bushes slide over revealing a hole before jumping in. "Hey Naruto their here?"

"You were supposed to give me warning."

"I did about three seconds worth."

After hearing the argument starting up down there Talyn decided to jump down. Catching her foot on the lip of the hole she started to fall head first and wasn't able to correct herself because of how narrow the hole was. Beginning to tighten up as she felt the ground growing closer, then an arm on her shoulder pulling her to the side followed by another hooking around her legs.

"Talyn I know you are tired, just slow down for a little bit I already have a place for you to put your stuff so you can go to bed." Said Naruto as he carried her down the corridor he had been working on.

"I hate you." Said Talyn as she curled up tighter in his arms.

"I now you do but we still need you to set up the perimeter seals in the morning. You know the major self-defense ones better than I do and I want to make this a fall back base in case we need to stay low for a bit after we leave here." Stopping at an open door he turned and walked in to a decent sized room with a seal on the roof providing light. The only piece of furniture was a bed with pillow on it.

"Just snap your fingers when you want the light to shut off." Said Naruto as he headed back out of the door on his way back to the entrance.

"I hate how you know me better than I do myself and yet you treat me just like you do everyone else."

Seeing everyone else already down in the base he decided to speak up, "Kasun I already have a room set up for you if you want to take a break for a bit. Fu start thinking a little bit about what you want in your room so I can work on that until I get to you I need you to go and stand watch outside.. Lirann have you figured out what you were wanting to start with?"

"What why does Lirann get a custom room?"

"I just have yours started we can finish working on it tomorrow. Besides I really can't do that much right now besides get the shape set. We are going to have to deal with paint and that latter, any way lets go."

"Hey Naruto whose room is the closet to yours."

"Don't know I haven't made my room yet why do you ask Kasun?"

"If you put it next it mine we could have a door between the rooms."

"That's unlikely your room is one of the first ones in the hall so mine is going to have to be farther down."

"I want a new room, Fu switch me."

"What, no, why do I need to switch."

"I don't think Naruto's room should be next to my sisters, we don't know what kind of chaos she would cause."

"I would not, I am extremely mature thank you very much isn't that right Naruto."

"I am never going to hear the end of this am I."

~X~X~X~

Yea sorry I am bit late on this one I had some stuff come up. Any way hope you enjoyed it.

Naruka and her gang should be appearing pretty soon, I was planning on having one of Naruto's group be the person to bring them over on the boat if anyone has a preference on who it is tell me. Other than that I think that is all of the news.

If you have any questions review or message me and I will try to answer them. If you have a picture that you think I should use for the cover see if you can get it to me somehow. I don't even know if that is possible. Just make sure I can actually use it.

If you find any grammar errors point them out or if you feel crazy go and rewrite the entire chapter with better grammar and send it to me. Or you can go and write a filler chapter if you want and I can see when I can insert it if it works in the world I am working with. I will credit you with it.

Also I may be lazy.

Remember review and like at your own discretion, but it is suggested.

Have a good week and travel safely over the Thanksgiving holiday.

Without Wax,

dawnwatch


	12. Wave pt 1 Ch: 12

Well this has been a goodish week I guess. Anyway to reviews. And thank you.

buterflypuss – Once again thank you for your support.

Jh831 – I was originally going to have her in there but with a different dynamic because she hadn't been stalking him for the past who knows how many years. She will probably end up in there but it will be different and if I am going to do it the way I think I am she will probably resent him or ignore him a lot at least early on. It has been shown they are not soul mates and I will at least try to make plausible reasons for the girls to be attracted to him. I have gotten a couple suggestions from people I know to skip Hinata and go to Hanibi any way we shall see where it goes.

– Yea I like having them run around and do quick missions but I figured they would need a base of operations at some point. Wave seemed to fit the bill and there was a plausible way for them to make a decent steady income with their skills.

SHADOWNINJAMASTER – As per your request I shall deliver a new chapter unto you now. And hopefully another next week.

~X~X~X~

I do not own Naruto or the sequel series that will come out next year.

~X~X~X~

One month later:

"Target spotted to my north west closing in, will intercept in approximately 15 seconds."

"Roger that moving in to assist, will be there shortly after estimated arrival time."

"I have your position twin tails and duck, I will stay back and make sure the target doesn't escape."

Moving quickly through the trees, Naruka moved in on her target. Upon almost reaching it, it dashed off through the park trying to making a break for a nearby alley. Shifting her feet she dashed after it almost gaining on it. "Duck, the target is moving down the alley can you catch it before it makes it in"

"Negative. Will move to the end of the alley and block that route."

"Looks like you got this tails. I will have first aid ready for after capture."

"Confirmed, moving in for capture. The demon cat will not escape me."

Picking up speed she jumped into the alley way pushing off the wall in an attempt to side swipe their target. As she neared the cat it flipped around claws bared and seeking blood. Using her hand she pushed off of the ground landing on the far side of the beast. Reaching out with her hands grabbing it by the back. "Confirming target capture."

Walking to the other side of the alley she spotted Sasuke there acting like he had nothing better to do. "Well it looks like you got the cat, let's go find Kakashi and see if we can get something better, these mission are beneath me."

"Says the man who has never actually captured the cat. I am tempted to think that you're afraid it might scratch you."

"You just happen to be lucky and in a better position than me to capture it."

"Keep telling yourself that pansy. Sakura is here let's go find the perv."

"What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing we need to go and get ready for our next mission."

Moving quickly they grabbed Kakashi and made their way up to the Hokage's office for the debriefing. As they walked in the Third looked up, "well that was fast for getting the cat."

"Tora! Mommy is here to get you!" screamed an older looking women as she ran into the room, trying to stealthe up until that point docile cat. As the women grabbed the cat, Tora made an attempt at escaping through Naruka's head with its claws once again out.

"Why are you attacking me now?"

"Hokage while I do enjoy the missions you are giving us I think we need to try something harder so we can improve."

"One second Sasuke I need to finish this up with Madam Shijimi"

After about another minute of watching a fuming Sasuke, a severely scrapped Naruka, a tortured cat, and Madam Shijimi thanking the Third while handing him money, she finally left with a shriek of joy that her love muffin was found.

"I swear if I ever own a cat I will never treat it like that. So are we going to do another mission today or are you running low?"

"We have enough missions to go around if you want another one Naruka. Sasuke you were saying that you want to do something a bit harder then what you have been. Does the rest of your team think they are ready for something harder?"

Kakashi was the first to respond, "I think they could handle a harder one, it is up to them if they want to do it or not."

"I think Sasuke and Naruka could do it I am a bit worried but, I think I could make it."

"Have more confidence Sakure of course you will do fine besides me and Kakashi will be there to support you if we run into problems. I just think Kakashi is trying to pass the buck so he can get more reading time in." said Naruka.

"See we are ready for a harder mission just tell us when, where, and what, then we will be there and back before you even know that we had been gone."

With an eyebrow raised the Hokage spoke, "Seeing as you are ready for something more difficult I have a mission that needs to be done quickly. Bring in Tazuna tell him we have his escort here."

An older man stumbled in with a rope tied around his head and a bottle of sake hanging limply from his right hand as the attached arm rested against the doorframe. "I am supposed to be guarded by a bunch of brats. Well I'm dead."

Grabbing Sasuke's and Sakura's collars as the prepared to rush him Naruka spoke. "Well we will also have Kakashi with us, he is the younger one with white hair, there to help us. So you should be fine unless you were planning on hiring cheap help in an attempt maybe save your life from an obviously strong assassin."

"I am drunk not stupid why would I do that." Said the old man as he took another quick swig of his bottle.

"His name is Tanzo and you are supposed to guard him until he has completed his current project, which is building a bridge from Wave Country to the main land. When were you wanting to head out Tanzo?"

"As soon as possible, I need to get that bridge done as soon as possible."

Kakashi then dropped his book which he had started reading at some point, "we will meet at the gate in an hour make sure you have everything you need. This is going to take a while so try and pack stuff as if we were going to be gone for about a month."

As Kakashi disappeared in swirl of leaves Tazuna walked out of the room, allowing Naruka to let go of her captives. "Well I will see you guy in an hour. Thank you old man."

~O~O~

Naruto looked back at the past month as he disassembled his current raft with a pry-bar. They had gotten their smuggling ring set up and were doing a really good job at making a decent profit off of it. To be honest there markup wasn't even that high, it was just that they could almost instantly sell all of the stuff they brought to the stores so they were able to make a lot of runs.

They used a boat for most of the runs occasionally taking people to the main land and bringing as many supplies as they could carry back. The only person in their group who even used a raft was Naruto and whoever was unlucky enough to be his training partner on the days he decided to go out. They would run over to the main land, create a bunch of clones and have them work on making a large raft, meanwhile the originals would go and buy as many supplies as they could carry and seal away then go back to their brand new raft. Then his partner and some clones would row while Naruto was in the water trying to use his air manipulation to push the boat forward.

The rafts were a pain to use and keep hidden so after making his landing he would take all of the stuff of the raft then seal the raft up. Then they would move everything into the base were they took they stuff that they needed before someone would go and start taking it into town to sale.

Then Naruto would go into the currently largest room in their base also known as the shop. The shop was basically his place where there was nothing but tools. He would then unseal the raft take it apart and convert the logs into whatever he needed at the time. Currently all of the rooms were properly braced so they didn't have to worry as much and he was working on trying to make paneling for the walls. Then maybe another boat.

Gato didn't really seem to care that he wasn't able to squeeze the people of wave country for their all. He boosted his patrols slightly and brought in a couple more mercenaries but that was all. To be honest what they did, did in fact not do much. Instead of an empty shelf in one of the stores it now had two random cans of whatever they smuggled in, it didn't do much but it helped.

The thing that had Gato scared was that bridge. There was a guy working on its construction but he disappeared the moment he heard assassins had been hired to take him out. He was actually the first person that they had smuggled out, he said he was going to try and hire someone to guard him. Apparently he had been having problems with that because they hadn't seen him in three weeks.

"Hey Naruto, we have a new client. They want us to bring the bridge builder back and his body guards. They were also wondering if we could put a tail on him to make sure he stays safe. How much should we charge them for the job?"

"We will do this one for free. Have Talyn and Lirann bring them to the island, I will act as the tail until we can figure out how good his guard is at finding people that are hiding. Fu, you and Kasun will act as back up for the time being. By the way what color were you wanting your room painted?"

"Mint green with white trim. Maybe some teal swirls would be nice kind of like the ones in Talyn's room."

"I can do that. I just needed a list of stuff to get next time we do a major supply run. How is your elemental training going?"

"Good I guess. I wish you would help me with it more, lightning is just really difficult to use and you seem to use it so naturally when you do use it."

"You haven't seen me do any of my techniques while I am creating them have you. Besides I am an air element naturally so lightning is difficult for me. I just wanted to try to create a new technique and its properties happened to work well with it. It took me about eight or so months to get it down to where I can use it and it takes me a freakishly long time to learn new moves. The ones I have down I practice until I master which is why they look natural."

"Well you could at least give me some tips."

"You are still trying to get the leaves to crinkle if I remember right. Ok first trick spam shadow clones which I have told you to do in your training anyway except for when. Trick two you need to separate your fingers a little bit when you are doing it or else you will never be able to actually tell if you accomplished it or not."

"Thank you I will do that next time. Do you need help with anything?"

"Hmm no. I just need to get these cut down to size, I will smooth them out latter for practice trying to get earth manipulation down. Hey Fu I was thinking of trying to start learning water manipulation soon, we can work on that together if you want to."

"That would be nice, why were you wanting to do that?"

"You are the newest person here and I know you the least this will give us a better chance of getting to know each other. Why do you ask? Also are you sick your face is starting to go red, and it's getting worse." He walked over to her and put the back of his hand to her forehead, right about the time their skin touched she fell backwards. Panicking he grabbed her, "Kasun, Fu just fainted I think she's sick can you help me for a second."

As Kasun walked in she spotted them then whispered under her breath, "Well one thing is for sure it is anyone's game still. I might have an idea though."

~O~O~

They had made it about an hour or two out of the village and things were going relatively smooth. Kakashi was chilling in the back with Sasuke taking point with the two girls flanking their client.

Naruka was trying to carry a conversation with their client, "so I take it Wave doesn't have any ninjas. Do you have a guard or something to provide security?"

"Eh, Kind of but it is really small group that is more like a militia, I was part of it once upon a time before I had my daughter."

Sakura then decided to speak up, "wait you guys don't have any ninjas that's weird I thought most countries had at least a small village."

"Well we used to and it was apparently a pretty big power house from what I hear. It was destroyed about 35 years ago in one of your ninja wars. I have been told it took three other villages teaming up to take them down. In fact the name Uzumaki originates from there, they were the ones that ran it to if my memory serves me right. Your companion might know a bit on the subject."

"Sorry I am an orphan I don't even know if my parent's last name was Uzumaki"

"I didn't know."

"Your fine I am used to it. That is pretty cool though I may be a descendant of some heavy hitters. You hear that Sasuke." Looking down briefly she noticed a puddle on the road, 'that's odd it hasn't rained this week and it has been hot this whole week.' She slipped a kunai into her hand keeping most of it hidden by her forearm. "On another note your hair is coming up in the back you should probable have Sakura comb it for you."

As Sasuke turned around he grabbed his own weapons while the puddle changed into two people who quickly wrapped a bladed chain around Kakashi quickly finishing him off with a pull before moving on to their next target.

Throwing a kunai and shuriken, Sasuke pinned the chain to a tree, while Naruka went into a guard stance between their client and his enemies. Sakura stood there stunned that so much was happening so quickly, in her distracted state one of the enemy ninjas stuck her throwing her back as he rushed Tazuna cutting her arm. Naruka threw her kunai nailing one of them in the ankle causing the target to trip, then grabbed another blade out of her pouch and used it to deflect the other incoming gauntlet while she kicked the aggressor in the stomach throwing him back

Sasuke moved over quickly to finish disable their downed opponent while Naruka worked on forcing her opponent back. The gauntled ninja went in for a heavy hit trying to get through her guard, seemingly catching the girl off guard moving quickly he went for a finishing strike until he fell to the ground wreathing in pain as sparks shot out from his neck, Naruka stepped out from behind him with a grin.

Walking out of the trees Kakashi walked up to the two downed ninja. "Don't worry she almost got me with something similar to that a while back. So Tazuna any particular reason we have two moderately skilled assassins after you."

"Do you know who Gato is?"

"The guy that owns the Gato Transport, yea we know of him the guy is almost made of money."

"Well he is basically holding Wave country hostage by pretty much taking out any one that tries shipping anything there and he has basically prevented any one form entering or leaving. I am building a bridge to connect Wave with the mainland basically destroying his monopoly on us and preventing him from controlling us anymore. I would have paid for a higher ranked mission but we just don't have enough money to do that. If you leave I won't blame you, I lied to you and this is over the job parameters. No one will blame you for leaving and everyone probably thinks I already died anyway. The only reason we have a ride back is I told my daughter to schedule one with the people that got me out a couple of weeks ago."

"Well team do we think we can handle this, the mission just went up at least another rank."

"I don't know, if Sasuke wants to do it I think we can." Said Sakura nervously.

"I can handle it even if these two can't, getting injured and not moving when being attacked honestly Sakura why are you even a ninja?"

"I think that we can do it. Don't worry Sakura it was your first time and you were under pressure. Let my look at that cut though it might be poisoned."

Walking over to Sakura, Naruka looked closely at her shoulder the cut wasn't really that deep like the guy was just trying to push her out of the way. There was already slight discoloration though. "Kakashi, Sakura might be poisoned I am going to take a look at it if you want to go interrogate our prisoners."

"We will be stopping here for a little bit. Naruka take your time and make sure you get all of the poison, Sasuke talk with Tazuna and see if we can get any more information. Tanzo is there any way we can message your ride so that they can wait a bit longer for us."

"They shouldn't be leaving soon if I remember right we should still be able to make it if we hurry after we get the girl fixed."

"Good I don't want to miss it and have find another way to get over there."

~O~O~

The sun was starting to go down, well their charge was running a bit late but they were planning on leaving in a couple hours anyway. They had gotten the supplies to sell to the stores and already had them packed in the boat and ready to go.

The camp they were sitting in was basically a shallow hole dug into the ground with thatch work set above it to help camouflage it and protect it from the rain. It was inland about a kilometer but was next to a decent sized river so they could get out fairly easily.

"Hey sentinel, this guy is supposed to be bringing some four guards with him do you think we have enough room in the boat?"

"We should be fine, the thing we need to be worried about is if Gato finds us then we could be in real trouble. I think we have just been lucky so far."

"You are probable right on that considering the fact that we have Demon in our group. That may be why he never does any of the normal boat runs with us. He may have caught on that he is almost the essence of bad luck on missions. Someone just broke the barrier, Masks on."

"Check lets go great them."

After walking for about a minute they came to the tree line and looked at the waiting party. There was the guy with the conical hat glasses and bottle of booze that they had dropped off a while ago. He had company now though, there was Kakashi that they recognized, from the guard mission a couple of years back, he now had a couple of kids he was probably training now, take that back defiantly training.

First there was the classic cool kid emo wannabe in white shorts and a high collared short sleeved shirt blue. The shirt was bad but he also had arm warmers on in the beginning of summer. They could only guess what kind of twisted logic to justify those would come out of duck inspired hair do. He had his forehead protector on his forehead they could credit him for that at least.

The girl in red wasn't bad, they could deal with the pink hair and the only person girl who really had short hair was Fu but she was trying to grow it out a bit to. In fact the pinkette kind of wore it like Kasun but had her forehead protector over the top of her head. The dress was nice a little too flashy for their taste. No the thing with her was the way she looked at duck boy, it was like she wanted to be with him but was afraid of offending him, she clearly had a crush and he was clearly a prick.

The last member really had them looking twice. To be honest Naruto had gotten used to wearing his mask a lot but, they basically set a rule that he couldn't wear it in the base unless he had a really good reason and that list was short. The girl in front of them looked almost exactly like him though. The few key difference, aside from the fact it was a girl, was the fact that she had two pony tails going out from the sides of her head. She was wearing an old orange shirt with light blue sleeves and the Uzu mark on the back. She also had matching orange arm guards and khaki cargo pants on that ended slightly above her ankles. Her protector was somehow worked around her pony tails allowing it to be on her forehead. Yea she even had the whisker marks on her face, the only thing that would make it better would be if.

'Well this was an odd pair they look to be about my age.' Thought Naruka to herself. They both had masks the one with the slash on the mask though had their dark brown hair up in a tight bun at the back of their head. They also wore a pair of dark green molted cargo pants with the ankles tapped. On top she had a tight fitting black high collared tank top showing that she was in fact a girl, there was also a green vest hanging off oh her shoulders. On her back there was a pair of short blades strapped to her back with one of the handles on each side. There was also a metal plate strapped to each of her forearms with dark green cloth that acted as bracers of some sort.

The other one how also appeared to be a girl She just had a cloth mask on revealing that she had light brown eyes that looked slightly older than the rest of her. She had a blank forehead protector over her forehead with the excess cloth in the back holding her hair in a ponytail. Her Green/blue camo vest was done up over a dark green three quarter length sleeved shirt. She also had dark blue pants littered with pockets.

The one with the cloth mask spoke, "I am Sentinel and this is my partner Scar."

"I swear he better explain to me why he gave me this mask or I am going to kill him I swear."

"I see you and your compatriots get as long as well as ever. I am Kakashi this is Tazuna in case you forgot. The other three are Sasuke, Naruka and Sakura."

"Which one is Naruka?"

Raising her hand she spoke, "that would be me."

"If you will please follow us. We are planning on leaving tonight so we can use the darkness, then come in with the fog."

'Can't laugh,' Was all that was really going through her head. 'They almost have the same name to.'

"If you will please follow us. We are planning on leaving tonight so we can use the darkness, then we will come in with the fog." It was a solid plan and she had memorized it for some reason. This was just too funny though, it was like Naruto had a twin sister or something there was no way he was going to escape this. I can't wait to see the look on his face it will be so priceless. He will probably be wearing his mask though.

"That sounds good to me, is the rest of your team here?"

"Demon and Lady? There not here right now why do you ask?"

"I kinda of wanted Demon to spare with my team so they can get some more experience, I wouldn't mind seeing what he is capable of either."

'I wonder what he is going to do when he finds out he might be fighting Kakashi.' "I will see what I can do but I doubt he will be able to do it for a while, he has some projects he is working on." 'Namely painting my room.' "I am sure he will most likely be done by the time you leave though. If you would like one of us would be willing to spare or teach your students a few things."

"I might take you up on that tomorrow, is this your base."

"Yes it is, I have a feeling it will be a pleasure working with you again."

~X~X~X~

So I was looking back through a couple of the earlier chapters and I realized I might have swapped some ones code names in chapter seven Talyn is going by lady instead of sentinel. I might change it but because it works there and there is no real reason for her not to use it.

The offer still stands if anyone wants to write a filler chapter send me a transcript or message me. It would fall somewhere between the wave arc and the chunin exams. If you need information on which characters are going to be around just message me.

Like, follow, and review. On the condition you feel like it and that is it have a good week.

Without Wax,

dawnwathc


	13. Wave pt 2 Ch: 13

buterflypuss – Once again thank you for your support it is appreciated.

LordHero – Thank you for your support. I have taken a step back and looking at it Hanibi is a valid option and I will probably go with that. It will probably start at around the end of the exams which I think would be a reasonable time but the age difference and such will make it interesting. Your other question and the explanation are in the story so enjoy.

– Thank you for the support, and here it is enjoy.

– Thank you for the advice and the help I will remember that for future works.

YuukiAsuna-Chan – Thank you for the reviews and the advice.

SHADOWNINJAMASTER – Here is the new chapter, now if only I can keep these coming out with good quality which is the hard part.

Guest – Thank you for catching me on my errors I did not realize that I had accidently switched the spelling. I have been trying to keep on my research if you catch any more glaring errors and you don't want other people to know your name just personal message me or you could just keep using the guest system. The error in the last chapter has been fixed and I will try and find the other one if you could message me the chapters that would be great. If not I will get to it in a week or two hopefully.

~X~X~X~

I do not own Naruto or any of its likenesses. And if you were wondering likenesses is actually a word.

~X~X~X~

Moving into the brush near the landing zone, Naruto watched as the group came in. Lirann did the preliminary search, heading back to the boat she motioned the occupants to come out. Kakashi and three kids about his age moved out of the boat setting out a quick perimeter as the bridge builder got out.

"Thank you for the ride." Said Kakashi.

"Well that was our job. Hope your mission goes well, good luck with the bridge Tazuna. We are out of here." Said Kasun while pushing the boat off into the mist. "Depending on our next mission, see you later."

"They don't like hanging around do they?" said Naruka.

"Everyone we need to be moving out. Naruka as a ninja you need to move quickly between jobs, they are probably heading off to get a different job now." Said Kakashi as they moved into a formation with the boy in the front, the girls flanking Tazuna, and Kakashi in the back.

They were moving at a decent speed, he would give them that. The boy in the front looked like some sort of sorry for himself person with a tragic back story that couldn't get over it. He had on fairly maneuverable clothes with his wrists and hands open. So he specialized in maneuverability probable respectable in hand to hand, but his main offensive ability was either nin-jutsu or ranged weapons.

The pink haired girl seemed to be more of just team filler right now, she could become something but she was too distracted with the boy to be of much use.

Kakashi was fairly well documented so he had what he needed on him for the most part.

The other girl, Naruka, he needed to watch, she walked with a practiced step and seemed more like she was trying to make noise while moving. Her clothes allowed her to pretty much move any way she wanted while giving her a good amount of protection. She had hidden weapons on her, but there where calluses on her fists. In the end though her hands were open and she was continually flexing them, she liked nin-jutsu but was comfortable with anything. The look in her eyes spoke of loneliness and continual neglect.

Another person was trying to move near them. He was good at staying out of sight and he barely made a sound even when he did hit that twig. Barely able to find him by using all of his skills, he pinpointed the location. He wasn't making a move right now, he could just be watching them. It was going to be an absolute pain to get close enough to him to figure out who he was without getting spotted.

Taking full caution he began to move slowly getting ready to try and make it across the road. Right about the time he was about to make his move Naruka grabbed one of her kunai and threw it at the position of his target.

"Naruka did you notice something?"

Moving over the girl went to go and check the area, but the guy had substituted himself out. This was going to be annoying.

While picking up a traumatized white rabbit, "no just this, I could have sworn there was someone here."

A quick look of understanding crossed Kakashi's visible eye. Yea tailing them just got a whole lot harder and now there was another hidden person in the area besides him and the rabbit guy. This just kept getting better and better.

"Come one keep your guards up we need to get to Tazuna's house before dark so we can work on a perimeter."

"O come on Kakashi you are being paranoid, it was just a rabbit."

"Everyone duck now!" Yelled Kakashi as he grabbed the people near him and pushed them down as a large sword went flying over their heads.

Landing in a nearby tree, standing on top of it was Zabuza Monchi: Demon of the Hidden Mist. Yea I might have to come out of hiding for this one to make sure no one gets killed.

"Well no wonder the other two failed, they were going against Sharingan Kakashi."

"Actually they were taken out by the kids."

"Sadly enough, that does not surprise me. If you leave the bridge builder I might spare your lives."

"Well if you leave I will spare your life." Said Kakashi uncovering his red eye.

"It would seem we have a conflict of interests." Raising his left arm he spoke again, "Water style: Hidding in Mist."

The entire area Zabuza began to be covered in a thick almost suffocating fog spreading rapidly. Apparently he is using his killer intent at the same time not too strong for me to handle though. The boy and the pinkette are definitely being effected though.

"Where should I strike? There are just so many choices."

"Everyone keep your guard up he can strike from anywhere."

Zabuza was currently moving into the center of their guard.

"Too late." Said Zabuza appearing and striking out as everyone ducked.

"Funny I was about to say the same thing." Appearing behind Zabuza, Kakashi had his kunai to Zabuza's throat drawing it across as the revealed clone turned into water.

"Ah the classic appearing behind someone to kill them after faking your own death. It never gets old." Said Zabuza as he appeared behind Kakashi pulling the blade of his kunai watching as water gushed out.

"You are telling me." Said Kakashi appearing behind Zabuza once again drawing water.

Appearing behind Kakashi again Zabuza, "this should take care of it." Swinging his sword out trying to cut Kakashi in half.

Ducking out of the way Kakashi wasn't prepared for the kick that followed sending him onto the nearby water by the trail. "This is checkmate Kakashi, Water Style: Water Prison" A ball of water surrounded Kakashi locking him in place. "And now for the finishing move Water style: Water Clone jutsu. Bye little kids, aint no one going to save you this time." Several clones began to appear out of the water charging Tazuna and his three remaining guards.

Well they should be able to handle that for now, the real question was how they were going to try and get their teacher out. He had a couple minutes' tops and it was reasonable to awesome that the kids in front of him couldn't water walk.

The boy and the blonde could hold off those clones and hopefully they have an idea to get Kakashi out of there. I really don't want to get involved with this if I can help it.

"Hey Sasuke I got a plan." Yelled Naruka as she went into the familiar sign for shadow clones, a large number of clones jumped out rushing the water clones pushing them back a fair bit but eventually they were all dispelled leaving one of Zabuza's clones. Jumping back the only remaining Naruka grabbed a fuma shuriken and through it back to Sasuke.

"I got it that's the plan." Grabbing the shuriken unfolding it while twisting back with a jump and landing before throwing it, "take this!"

Grabbing the shuriken as it neared him he chuckled, "well that was easy" before seeing another shuriken underneath the first. He dodged the shuriken barely keeping his arm in the sphere of water. "You are going to have to do better than that."

In a poof of smoke the shuriken became Naruka, "Were not done yet." Said Naruka as she threw a kunai at Zabuza.

Shifting his arm he kept it in the sphere. "You almost had me there, too bad your now all going to die."

Time to make my move.

* * *

This isn't good she just barely just got water walking under control and there was no way she would be able to force him out of his position.

"Lightning Style: Linear Rifle." I bolt of lightning arced out of one of the bushes shooting straight at Zabuza causing him to jump back.

"What the hell." Yelled Zabuza as the water prison began to fall. Kakashi taking advantage of his distracted opponent grabbed one of his kunai and rushed him forcing Zabuza back.

Jumping back from each other they started going through hand signs. "Looks like your kids got the jump on me."

"Yea I guess they did, they are good at that. You ready to finish this?"

-"Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet."

Barely making it back to shore by the time the two combatants blasted their attacks at each other, looking back she saw to sinuous dragons hit each other throwing a wave making her have to jump back in order to get more distance. Sprinting over to where the lightning attack came from she pulled the branches back. There wasn't any real sign of anyone being there, she could barely detect Zabuza when he was hiding and then she wasn't even sure if it was something or not. What was with these people? At least they helped this time she thought she was good at detecting people apparently not as good as she thought she was.

Moving away she looked back towards the fight, they had engaged each other with their blades again. Then once again quickly jumping back flashing through hand signs. "Will you quite copying me, it is getting old." Said the Demon of the mist while going through handseals.

"Fine, how about this." Yelled Kakashi, while somehow speeding up his handsigns. "Water Style: Water Explosion."

A torrent of water blasted out from underneath Kakashi hitting Zabuza throwing him up against a tree. As the water receded Zabuza was on the ground with kunai sticking out of him. "Can you see the future with that eye of yours?"

"Yes I can." Said Kakashi as he walked up to his target, pulling out a kunai, "and yours is your death."

Two senbon struck Zabuza in the neck as his eyes went wide and his head rolled over.

"That was a good prediction." Said a voice as they dropped out of one of the nearby trees. They had a bluish green haori with pinstriped sleeves and shorts showing from beneath of it. A white mask with a red swirl to hide their face, their hair was pulled back into a bun in the back leaving only two long black bangs to frame the mask. "I have been following him for some time trying to find a good opportunity to kill him."

"Well your welcome, I take it you are a hunter-nin from the Hidden Mist."

"Fight me." Said Sasuke.

"I am not your enemy and I have work to do, now if you will excuse me." In a swirl of leaves both the hunter and Zabuza disappeared.

Putting his headband back into place Kakashi leaned against one of the trees, "We need to get moving before I collapse. Too late." Falling to the ground Tazuna caught him before he face planted.

"Come on you can stay at my place until you finish this mission."

This was going to be difficult Kakashi was out for a while and they didn't have any idea how many more men this Gato would send at them. She could handle some of the weaker guys and so could Sasuke but we would have trouble if anyone like Zabuza showed up. Sakura could take out a few of the grunts maybe. This was defiantly going to be difficult.

It took them a little under an hour to get all of the way to the old man's house. There was a wooden walkway that led over the water to a small house. It was two stories and looked like it could fit all of them. There was a windmill nearby moving slowly.

The door had a paper pinned to it with a kunai.

"Congrats on beating Zabuza and getting here in one piece. He is not dead so you are most likely going to have to fight him again. He only has one assistant now so that makes your job easier. Unless told otherwise we will send two people maybe more to help your team train in what you want them to or you can have them act as guards your choice. I would have them train for the first day or two until you recover. Have a nice day. Without Wax, The Lost"

"Hey Tsunami, did you see who put this note on the door."

"No father, glad to know that your back."

"Yea I am back, how is everyone doing?"

"Well there is a little more food in the stores then there was right before you left. Also Gato's men have been trying to find a new gang or something like that recently. They have had a terrible time trying to catch them."

"Are Gato's men coming after you because of them?"

"They tried once, something happened, it scared them quite a bit. Nothing has really happened since. Are you coming in or not?"

"Yea we will be a minute. See if you can find room for our guests."

"Yea, yea just get in the house already."

~O~O~

"So do you think he has realized that Naruka looks like him yet?" Said Lirann as they headed back to the main base.

"Debatable, most likely not though. He is going to look at each person's threat level, we are most likely going to have to tell him that their names sound alike to." Said Talyn looking ahead resisting the temptation to rub her forehead.

"You are probably right about that, what did you do to him to make him look at everything like it was a challenge. Your trainer has made it almost impossible for him to get close to him."

"What are you talking about, he honestly likes and cares about almost everyone around him. The problem is he has horrible social skills, I know what he is like because I have always been around him. We really didn't get out that much, for the most part we bounced around a couple of Uzu's old bases using the supplies they had stockpiled in them."

"Ok what about the person that trained you they probably tried to help him with that."

"Shia, no she was more concerned that she was going to die and we wouldn't be able to defend ourselves. She was also a recluse by about that time and went to go and get supplies by herself."

"If she was on deaths door how did she teach you tai-jutsu or anything in general?"

"Well I knew most of the katas because of my seal I just needed to practice them so she would show them to us to make sure I got them right and so Naruto could learn them. Then Naruto and I would end up having to spare with each other. As for chakra and that I always remember being able to use it but I think she used some sort of seal on our fingers that allowed us to subconsciously begin to draw on it. I think I have a picture of Naruto sitting on a wall with a rattle or something."

"You have pictures of you two as babies, can I see them."

"Not right now, I think there sealed up in the house somewhere."

"We have a house."

"Yea but that is sealed in a scroll that is sealed into another scroll and I think Naruto is the one that carries it."

"You two sealed a house in a scroll."

"Yea it really isn't that hard just time consuming you have to draw out the circle around the house then use a secondary bridge to connect that with a scaled down version of the main seal on a scroll."

"You do realize that just went over my head. I really only have a few of the basic storage seals down to the point that I can use them with a good chance of success without you double checking them."

"Which reminds me we need to talk to Naruto about training seals. I am pretty sure he would want to test them out before he requests any of us actually use them."

"Well at least he looks out for us before putting us through training from hell."

"You were the one that attacked last time on your own free will."

"And if I remember right you were the one that decided to leave him, causing him to set up traps all through the area we were in that day. He even found a banana peel to use. I swear I saw that thing eight times before we quite for the day."

"Blame me for him driving you crazy another time, we're here."

Moving quickly they dropped down the hole causing the door to close behind them. Rolling when they hit the ground. Standing up straight and brushing the dust off of themselves they took their masks off.

Talyn straitened her hair while saying. "He said he was going to make a new way in latter right."

Walking into the main room Fu began to talk, "Yea he heard about this one guy that could teleport or something and wants to see if he can rig up a seal or something that can do that."

Kasun then walked out in her underwear, "Which means it will not be happening for a long time. We need to tell him to make the next base easier to get into or to at least make him put a walking entrance into it."

"While we are likely to get a new base at some point I think he really wants this to be our main one so we are going to have to wait a while before that happens. I think he wanted to build it by the remains of Uzu. On a different note, Kasun what are you wearing?"

"I think it is fairly obvious Talyn, I am in my sky blue underwear as opposed to my green."

"Let me rephrase that a little bit, why are you only wearing your under garments in a public place." Fu was walking off to the side to make herself comfortable for an interesting conversation, while Lirann went to join her rolling her eyes at what was sure to kill brain cells.

"First of all I consider this a private place. Also I think Naruto has been working too hard and that we need to take him someplace to relax."

"Kasun this is not a private place Naruto comes out here for crying out loud, do you want him to see you in only your panties and bra?"

"O come on he has seen us in our pajamas, anyway I was thinking the beach. It is kind of like a hot spring and they might even have one next to it so we can force him in if we catch him off guard."

It should be mentioned someone else came out of one of the back rooms at this point.

"Pajamas and underwear are to entirely different things. Besides if you are trying to one up us or something we freaking took baths together up until we picked you up."

"She isn't lying you know she had a terrible time reaching her entire back for the longest time. Kasun you should really listen to Talyn on that we might have visitors at some point and I doubt you really want me to see you right now."

Everyone turned to look at the new voice. There stood Naruto acting like nothing was going on combing through a couple papers with a pencil in one of his hands trying to find a mistake.

Kasun turned a color that would have matched her pink lace set.

Talyn's face beat her with a nice light red.

Fu and Lirann were trying to hold in their laughter at the scene unfolding in front of them.

Naruto dropped his papers as the two girls started their trip to the ground somehow catching both of them. "Why is everyone fainting today, is everyone getting sick. Lirann help me here get your sister to her room, I will take Talyn to hers. Fu we need you to go and get cold rags, we must stop this epidemic before it gets worse."

"You have been here the entire time haven't you?"

"Yea, I just came in for the last part though. What were you talking about?"

"Nothing in particular, you're a clone right."

"Yep I am the one that is working on the book. O yea Lirann, you and Kasun are going to go and assist Kakashi's group tomorrow. Help them clear up there chakra control and see if you can help Kakashi recover faster."

"What happened to him?"

"He got chakra exhaustion from fighting Zabuza to long."

"So you are writing a book, how is that going?"

"Good I am about to go and see if I can get it published, you want read it or something."

"If your offering I would like to. Do you have time to train anytime soon?"

"I can work it in if you want to train with me."

"I think I would like that." It was at this point she realized that she just felt happy. She had known she had had a crush on him for a while but, being around him and talking to him just made her feel warm and secure.

She wanted to know why she felt that way.

~X~X~X~

Also Kasun thought Naruto wasn't there. She isn't that blatant.

Yea I was having a bit of a problem figuring out how I was going to be doing some of the stuff in here which was throwing me for a bit. So sorry if it sounded off.

To people that were wanting to write a chapter and messaged me go ahead tell me when you are done I am going to work on getting something set up to receive your chapter or chapters soon contact me for the information on sending it.

I am going to be having finals and such coming up for the next two weeks or so. So I may not be able to post next week but I will do some work and make sure that I can hopefully post on the twentieth.

Remember if you find any problems at all just send me a message or leave a review.

Also tell me what you liked what you didn't. Favorite it subscribe just do what you like.

Well that is it for this chapter I hope you all have a good week.

Without Wax,

dawnwatch


	14. Wave pt 3 Ch: 14

Buterflypuss – Thank you like always

YuukiAsuna-Chan – I might take that into account if I end up writing a different fic but I already had this one semi planned out. Sorry.

Blaze 012345 – Thank you for your support.

SHADOWNINJAMASTER – Sorry for being late on this one I hope I am able to catch up this week we shall see.

dadofmad007 – Thank you I am trying to get better at my narration. I should probably switch which stories I am reading because a lot of them are just technical and are not that great with narration I will work on it though. I also realize that last chapter was particularly bad. Hope this one is better.

Guest – On it.

~X~X~X~

I do not own Naruto or any other major franchise. I any one nows of one for sale for twenty or so units of local currency please inform me.

~X~X~X~

The sun was just peeking through her window as she opened her eyes. Pushing herself up slowly, she watched as the blanket slid off of her chest. Looking over to her side she saw Sakura sleeping in her underwear somehow getting half of the blanket and all of the pillow into a full body hug. Sliding out of bed the blond moved closer to her team mate.

She could barely her the sound of Sakura mumbling, "We shouldn't do that here Sasuke – kun."

"Hey Sakura, Sakura hello. I am going to go and do some light training before breakfast if you want to join me."

Rolling over with the color of her face matching that of the hair that was half way hanging from her mouth. "Ok I might take you up on that tomorrow. I'll tell Kakashi when I see him."

Quickly changing from her pajamas into her normal clothes with a light orange zippered hoodie, she then went outside.

"See I was right we needed to get here early."

"Fine you win this time bath girl, you are right she does look them."

Sentinel had a new partner today she had a tight green grey vest littered with almost bursting pockets. She was also wearing dark green almost black pants with a matching elbow length shirt. Like everyone else in her group she had a mask on, hers had a small line for a mouth and narrow slits for the eyes, the rest of it was a pale white with a pink hue on the cheeks. "Hello Sentinel, you have a new partner today I see. Are you going to be the ones to teach us?"

"Yea, that would be us. This here is Lady our resident pervert and exhibitionist."

"You have no grounds to back those up."

"Hot spring, and what were you wearing in the living room yesterday."

"I did not go peeping on every guy in the hot spring and I had no idea they were there yesterday and you know that."

"It looks like you to need to settle something, I am going to go out for a quick jog."

"Lady stay here for now I have this sudden urge to go jogging."

"You don't have to you know, I could go alone."

"Yea well I am not going to be getting much exercise today with the job I have so I might as well."

Finishing her stretches she started jogging down the wooden walkway with Sentinel tailing her, as soon as her feet hit the sand she sprinted off. That ought to lose her.

Yea that's not going to work on us girl, hope Sentinel has fun with that. Reaching her hand out, Kasun knocked on the aging door. After waiting a minute with no response she went and laid down letting her feet hang off the edge of the walkway.

It was nice here in Wave, hopefully they would be able to stay here for a while. If he left though she would follow him.

Originally they had kept their groups together for protection. Yea he was a nice guy and she might have a slight crush on Naruto, but that is no reason to put your life in jeopardy. No, he was calm, collected and kept them out of as much trouble as he could.

Not that it helped that whenever he was around missions would escalate to ridiculous proportions.

Those were the reasons they stayed in the beginning.

No the reason now was that he was always there to support her to help her train with what little he could help her with. Increasing her ability with tai jutsu and with her weapon throwing. He listened to her problems, when she was frustrated with what was going on wither it was their latest escapade, teammates or even him. He would be there ready to listen, or cheer her up whatever it took so she would be able to really smile again.

He always went out of his way to go and try and help those around him. They weren't getting paid for this mission for example, but he was willing to put his life on the line to try and save some backwater nation.

If she could list something wrong with him it would be the fact that he took on way to much responsibility. Protecting everyone close to him was a feat in and of itself, but he also wanted to build a hidden village. Even a small village was a large undertaking there was no way he could pull such a feat off.

Grabbing her hair she screamed, "why does he have to be so frustrating? I know your there, were you wanting to say something."

Kakashi walked out from around the corner of the house, leaning on a crutch with his nose in his book. "Well you seem to be doing fine. I take it your thinking about Naruto."

"You remembered his actual name that's rare. Yes he is trying to take on to much at a time, and he isn't letting us help him. He is going to burn out like this and I can't get him to stop. The last break he took he was either training or helping somebody else train."

"He does leave quite the impression. Have you tried bringing it up to him directly?"

"No we were going to try and plan a trip and drag him with us."

"That could work, but if you don't tell him he will just do it again."

"Thanks, how long do you think we will need to baby sit your team and what were you wanting us to teach them?"

"I should be back up at the end of this week, about the same time Zabuza should recover if your guess was right about the near death state."

"Actually that was Demon's call. He is going to go verify that latter."

"Why doesn't he just kill him and save us the trouble?"

"Trying to fake neutrality, would be my guess. I think he might also be trying to just get more info on them so we can do something later."

"I can see what you meant taking on too much at a time. As far as training my students I would teach them tree climbing."

"How long have you been training them?"

"About a month."

"Isn't that a little bit slow?

"One of them can already do it, one of them has a complex and demands things randomly expecting them to happen including but not limited anyone around him fight, teach or die. The last member is a fan girl, she is getting slightly better though. So they have been working on team work the entire time."

"So what do you want us to do with the one that can already do it?"

"Your call if you want to spare with her go ahead, you can teach her something if you want."

"Will see what we feel like then. Looks like there almost back."

"Lets go in I saw Tsunami making something for breakfast on my way out."

~O~O~

"Ok Fuu, we need you to create ten or so clones to get this started. Remember the steps I showed you."

"Yes Naruto. Why are we creating clones?"

"Unlike most types of clones shadow clones, send their memories back to the user. Making them good for scouting, sending information, and if you do it right training. The memories will be shared between all of the clones so we can accelerate the training."

"Then why did I only make ten?"

"I don't know how many you can make and we need to get you used to getting the memories back from your clones." Said Naruto summoning a bunch of his own clones. "Water is by its nature content and if left alone will always settle into the easiest place for it to go. So for our training we need to channel our chakra into our palms. While we are doing that we need to let it flow naturally."

"That sounds contradictory."

"Yea welcome to elemental manipulation in general. So if what I read was right we while we need to focus on outputting it we need to make it seem like it is the natural or the right thing for it to be doing."

"How will we know if we are making progress?"

Picking a rock off of the ground he pitched it to her. "Hold on to this rock and channel your chakra around it. If after ten minutes it looks damp we will know that we are making progress. Then we will either have you dispel a clone or create another and have it dispel."

After letting the conversation hang for a bit Fuu broke the silence, "How long have you been training like this Naruto?"

"As long as I have been able to create shadow clones. I was able to pull of my first one at around the time I was around five. I could only do one and I would be fairly exhausted but it gave me more training time."

"Wait, you were doing jutsu at age five?"

"Yea what of it."

"Our clans only taught their children tai-jutsu and chakra control at that point."

Silence over took them as she began to realize how he had become the person that he was. Why would someone push someone that young to do that? The more she learned about him the more she could see that he was nothing more than a huge enigma. He was obviously put through training from hell and has continued to put himself through that training, but why? He was always looking out for everyone around him and trying to make them better, but why? He was always smiling, why?

"So Fuu, it has been a month, is everything working out for you or do we need to change something."

"Why are you like that? You always are more concerned with others, then yourself. From what I have heard you randomly picked up Lirann and Kasun then you went out of your way and helped me. It's like you wander around picking up girls… You aren't trying to start a harem or something are you?"

"I was asked to do two things by my mentor. One bring the world together. Two make sure Talyn was happy. I said I would and, I do what I say. Besides I hate seeing people I care about being sad. What is a harem anyway?"

Well at least he is doing it for a reason a debatable reason at best. "Um nothing you need to know about but that explains a bit. I thought you wanted to try and build a hidden village?"

"Yea it is part of the plan. I need a way for people to take me seriously and it would make it easier for Talyn to have friends. Aside from the fact that if we do it right it can be a safe haven for people like us."

Yea that was a jump in logic. Glancing down at her rock she noticed that it had changed colors a little bit. "Hey Naruto is this any good?"

"Yea it looks like you are getting this really quick, and it will take me quite a bit longer."

~O~O~

"So why are we standing in front of a tree?"

"That is a very good question duck boy. Does anyone besides Lady have a guess?"

"I told you quite calling me that."

"You are no fun I swear, I knew the answer to. Duck boy talk to scar that name will never leave you. Naruka, what are we going to be working on today."

"Tree climbing using chakra control."

"We can do that?"

"Yes Sakura, as ninja we can literally do almost anything we want if we have good enough chakra control and the patience to learn it. Lady demonstrate for us the beauty of walking on trees."

"You are getting a kick out of ordering me around aren't yea." Said Kasun as she walked up to the nearest tree and placing her foot on it and started walking up it. "You need to concentrate your chakra at the bottom of your feet. If you don't get the amount right you will either not have enough traction or you will be launched off of the tree. I suggest taking a running start."

The three genin made their way to the tree Sasuke charged making it a good ten feet up before flying backwards into a flip landing and landing it. Sakura slowly walked up the tree, but by the time she had reached one of the higher limbs but was breathing fairly heavy. Naruka made it up to the point where the tree was starting to bend and stopped, there wasn't a sign that she was exhausted at all.

"I already have this down, do you have something else for me to do or do you want me to go and guard Tazuna."

"Hey Sasuke look at me."

"Hmf."

"Naruka you are going to be sparing with Kasun. We already have someone guarding the bridge builder."

"Then let me guess Sentinel you are going to be disappearing to go do something else. Leaving me with teaching people."

"Yep I got stuff I need to set up. Later."

Jumping down between different trees Naruka landed in a three point stance with her head facing up. "So what are we going to be working on?"

"How about we start with tai jutsu." Said Kasun taking up her stance both hands open and in from of her with her left foot forward and pointing towards her opponent and her back foot planted behind her.

Naruka took her stance with her left hand open, right hand closed and by her waist. Her feet were slightly offset.

"Start when you are ready Naruka."

After a second Naruka charged Lady using her left to push her opponents strikes to the side and swinging her fist hard going for the stomach. Rolling to let the attack pass her by, Lady brought her hands down throwing her opponent down while raising her knee to try and strike Naruka. The blond girl used her momentum and was able to roll out of the strike.

"Well good job dodging that strike hope that isn't the best you have though or this is going to be a long day for you."

~O~O~

Henging herself into a bridge worker Lirann moved around the bridge easily doing quick easy jobs around the bridge. There was no sign of trouble and if Naruto was right there shouldn't be any trouble.

She had time to think, so she thought. The first topic that came to mind was Naruto and why it seemed that every girl in the elemental nations seemed to want him. To be honest while he was technically good looking there were defiantly hotter. As far as personality went there were defiantly nicer. As far as skills in his age group went he was the best.

Maybe it had something to do with that fact that it seemed like he would never betray you. Even the few guys they had worked around said they wouldn't mind working with him again, Hi-so even said they would always be his first pick for any futures jobs if he could contact them.

He was also honest what you saw was what you got, he hated hurting people. That is not to say he wouldn't injure or kill anyone but that he never put anyone down. To phrase it better it would be always looking for the best in someone. He saw there weakness but complimented their strengths while trying to help them get rid of that weakness.

"Hey scar quite day dreaming and get me some more boards over here."

"Why does every one call me that?"

"Well you weren't responding to your name and you have a scar over one of your eyes."

"O"

~O~O~

"Well that was a good days training."

"So I take it went well with my students then."

"Yep, duck knows what a tree is, pinkie is making it half way without passing out, and the blond is really good at dodging. Well I am out of here hope you guys have a good night."

"That women enjoys the pain of others I swear."

"Shut up Sasuke just because she didn't let you take break for that long doesn't make her a sadist, she did heal you before we left." Said Naruka as she plopped down next to the table and put her head down. "Besides you weren't the one sparring with her the entire time. I think she took some sort of pleasure of actually being able to hit me."

Looking up from his book Kakashi looked at her, "Why do you say that?"

"She said something about rarely being able to hit her one of her normal training partners."

"That sounds about right."

Sakura looked away from Sasuke, "why do you say that Kakashi?"

"I ran into them about a year or so ago while we were guarding a conference. They were recommended to guard the outside of the building. Which they did a very good job at."

Sasuke looked at him and laughed. "Yea nothing probably happened and they just stood on top of the building looking at the courtyard all day."

"For the most part it was a three day conference and the trouble showed up on the last day which they took care of. You would have to ask Iruka for the details on that though I was inside the building when it happened. The part that makes me believe your statement was the fact that one of the guards from Iwa decided to challenge one of them."

"Which one was it"

"Their name is Naruto but they go by the call sign : Demon."

"Do you know any of the others names?"

"No, now let me finish. They basically just did nothing but out maneuver their opponent and put them in embarrassing positions or circumstances until they fainted."

"What is so cool about that?" Said Sasuke.

"The person they were fighting could probably be able to face off against all of you and at least force a draw. Any way it looks like it is time to eat."

Everyone moved to sit around the table when all but one of the seats was taken Tsunami yelled, "Inari it's time to eat get down here."

Out of one of the back rooms walked a short kid with a fading light brown hat. He walked sullenly over to the table. "Can I have some rice?"

"Hello my name is Naruka how are you doing."

"Just pass me the rice."

"Inari you need to be nicer to our visitors."

"Why, they're all going to die anyway."

"I am not going to die kid, I'm going to be the next Hokage."

"You are fighting Gato you are going to die. I am not hungry I am going to bed."

"I will prove you wrong."

"There are no heroes, your all going to die." And with that he was out of the room.

"What has gotten him so down?"

"Well you see… (I don't feel like typing this and I am already behind schedule if you want to read it, it is in chapter 20 of the manga or episode 11. Please note Kaiza looks like Danzo if he was about sixty years younger.)

Everyone looked down at their food eating it slowly waiting for someone to break the silence. Finishing her food Naruka put her hands on the table and headed for the door.

Looking up Kakashi spoke, "Where are you going Naruka?"

"I am going to go train. I am going to prove Inari wrong."

"Don't be out late you are probably going to end up training tomorrow."

Walking out the door she started thinking about why she was doing this. She really didn't have anything to prove him wrong with, her hero was dead. The Fourth Hokage, the youngest of all of their leaders. He had taken on the Kyubi by himself and single handedly beat it, he wasn't able to kill it so he had to seal it inside of her. She didn't blame him for it, if it was anyone's fault for her life it would have been the villagers.

The Third Hokage had shown her kindness and had always tried to be there when she ran into problems. It was because of his example that she wanted to be Hokage, she would show each of them what they had not showed her.

Finding a clearing in the trees she started practicing her tai-jutsu. She would prove the boy wrong and save him and his village, because that is what a Hokage would do.

~O~O~

The light filtered slowly through the trees as a person in a pink sleeveless kimono walked through the forest. Entering a clearing she started looking for herbs, quickly spotting the blond twin tailed girl on her side sleeping on her arm. Making their way over to girl, a look of understanding came over them.

As they went to reach behind their back Naruka woke up and looked at them. "What are you doing?"

"Gathering herbs for someone I know that is sick."

"Do you need help?"

"That would be nice."

A few minutes passed as they worked together in silence. "So why are you helping this person get better? Are they family or a friend?"

"I guess you could call them family. They adopted me, and I will do anything to protect them. Without them I don't who I would be, you could say that they are the only reason for who I am."

"I guess I kind of have someone like that to."

"Well I basically live for those people that I said I would protect. So we all have something that we want to protect." Said a boy wearing baggy blue pants without a shirt. He had a laughing sound in his voice that matched his messy brown hair and light green eyes. "My name is Bakura if you were wondering. So what are your names?"

"My name is Haku."

"My name is Naruka. How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long I was just walking through on my way to go and work on the bridge."

"O crap I have to get to training thank you for reminding me. Nice meeting you Haku, Bakura. Hope I see again." 'That Haku is defiantly beautiful and I guess Bakura isn't half bad.'

As soon as Naruka was out of ear shot Bakura spoke again, "we should probably scatter to don't you think hunter-san."

Haku immediately looked for Bakura but she couldn't see him, "it is also a good thing you didn't attack her. I will be seeing you latter, tell Zabuza I said hi."

They stood there for another minute, 'this isn't good.'

~X~X~X~

Sorry about the late update things kept popping up and I was having a hard time thinking of how I would get them to start meshing in so yea my bad on that.

Hope fully I can end this arc in the next chapter then we are going to take a short break then on to the exams.

Thank you for you continued patience and putting up with my tardiness. Remember if you have any ideas, complaints or corrections just comment or message me and I will get to them as soon as I can. I am still willing work with someone if they want to do a filler chapter after this arc, if you are interested or want to just message me. If you are not able to get it done in time it will probably end up getting posted after the exams or the search arcs.

Sorry I also would have gotten this out earlier but I put in on the wrong format. Also if any one wants to beta for me message me.

Remember like, follow and review. Hope that you all had a good week and that you had a happy Christmas or other winter holiday. And hope that you all have a good new years week.

Without Wax,

dawnwatch


	15. Wave pt 4 Ch: 15

Shigure Toshiro / SHADOWNINJAMASTER / Jameslw – Sorry for the late posting I had writers block really bad and kept being dragged off to do other things. Also thank you for the compliments.

Buterflypuss – Thank you like always.

Bloodbrother – It will happen when it happens.

Guest - You actually had the same plan that I did but I was having a hard time trying to do it without overpowering Haku and destroying her.

~X~X~X~

I do not own Naruto. Sorry about the update because of this.

~X~X~X~

Naruka had tried to find Haku and Bakura after their first meeting but they were never there and no one had ever heard of them. Her training with Lady had progressed a lot, after the first day they did more than just tai-jutsu and she had helped her with water walking, tactics and had started elemental training.

When Lady had found out her element was wind she had stared at her mumbling under her breath. Then bombarded her with a bunch of questions ranging from favorite food to birth date before in the end asking for a small blood sample.

The next day Scar had shown up instead of Lady when asked why Sentinel said that "Lady had something come up and said she was sorry she couldn't be here. Scar here is more than capable with helping them in training and was a better match up."

Meanwhile Sasuke had finished his tree walking exercises and made sure everyone knew it. Sakura also made sure everyone knew it and never pointed out that he was the last on his team to get it down.

Sakura had continued working on getting her reserves up and Lady had started teaching her different things trying to point her in the direction of being a medic. It was working especially after Lady had whispered something in Sakura ear causing her to turn bright red while blood dripped from her nose on to a large smile.

Kakashi had been improving rapidly from his chakra exhaustion and was focusing on working out to make sure that he would be able to fight.

"Well it was fun training you but today was our last day."

"Why? You haven't taught me anything yet."

"Well duck boy we only did basic training with everyone else. Also be grateful we even helped you as much as we did there are really high odds we will end up fighting you at some point and I see no reasoon to teach you how to kill me."

"It would be an honor for a grunt like you to be killed by me."

"Hey, Kakashi one of your students has a death warrant, can we have some fun with him."

"No, I need him alive for latter. Are you going to still help us guard the bridge?"

"Nope we are going to be doing personal training and, if everything works out we will be able to fight Demon."

"That has to be entertaining. Well I hope we never meet as enemies."

"Same here, see you around." With that Sentinal and Scar disappeared in a whisper of mist.

"Well it looks like we will be on guard duty from here on out. You may do light training tonight if you want to. Just don't stay out to late we need to be ready in the morning."

~O~O~

"Do you think they are ready if they are attacked tomorrow."

"Honestly? No, but they are better off then when we started. If they work together they have a chance of winning. Naruka will try and support her teammates and so will Sakura. Sasuke on the other hand is still to head strong and will just attack without a thought of what is going to happen to his comrades."

"Your right Talyn he knows a lot, his problem is he only thinks singularly preventing him from using team tactics. If he were to cut his pride back he could be something amazing but as it stands he is only holding himself back."

~O~O~

They were making good time to the bridge even with the delay of not being able to find Naruka and having to leave without her. When they had made it to the bridge red flags starting going up everywhere aside from most of the workers being thrown everywhere bleeding or unconscious..

"What happened here?" asked Tazuna as heading to one of the barely breathing workers leaning over against one of the rails.

Fog started rolling over the bridge, "Everyone guards up Zabuza is here and it looks like he brought company this time."

"How perceptive of you Kakashi, how about this, leave the bridge builder and I will let your team live."

"Sorry but we can't do that we were hired to protect him."

"Are you sure? You are one brat down and the boy is shaking like a leaf."

"I am shaking from excitement."

"We'll see about that." Said Zabuza as several water clones rushed the Leaf ninja.

"Sasuke do it." Looking over he saw the glint in the boy's eye as he charged forward destroying all of the clones.

"Well Haku it looks you will have some competition for speed. Take out the brats I got the Cyclops."

Lifting his headband Kakashi grabbed a kunai and rushed Zabuza. Sasuke for his part charged the hunter-nin barely dodging or deflecting the incoming senbon before jumping into the air and launching his own barrage.

Seeing the attack Haku jumped back stumbling slightly on one of the shuriken lodged into the bridge. Bracing herself she used her senbon to block and throw off all of the incoming attacks before getting her hand caught. "Well I got you trapped now." Said Sasuke, "With one of your hands immobilized you aren't going to able fight me correctly and I can just pull you around."

"Normally that would be the case but I have two advantages that you don't. One being I have abundant water to use for my techniques."

"What's the other advantage?"

"I only need one hand." Ending with the seal she held to her side causing the water to shoot at her target causing him to jump up before getting hit.

Immediately he grabbed some shuriken throwing them forcing his opponent back before using his recent training to launch himself behind his target trying to strike at their back. Missing as his opponent rolled and stuck out their foot tripping him and throwing senbon into his back.

Standing back up the boy raised his right hand up to his mouth with a smirk, "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu."

Stepping out of the way while going through hand seals the masked ninja spoke, "Well it looks like your good with fire let's see how well you handle ice. Ice Style: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals"

Looking around A look of horror entered Sasuke's eyes as he realized he was trapped.

"Well then boy shall we get this party started than?" Disappearing into the mirror behind them and appearing in all of the other mirrors. "See if you can keep up with this."

Appearing to disappear for a moment the mirror user rained down senbon on the last Uchiha. Barely dodging what he could he was starting to feel like pin cushion when the attack stopped. Looking up he stared at his assailant with murder in his eyes, "Is that the best you got?"

~O~O~O~

'How did I fall asleep out there again? I hope they didn't leave me, we were supposed to go to the bridge today.' Naruka left the trees heading onto the beach before heading towards the walk ways to the house.

"Mom!"

'Why is he yelling?' Moving quickly she ran towards the house. Seeing Inari charge the two men with swords brought a smirk to her mouth, 'It looks like you're trying to be a hero. Well can't just let you go out and get killed after you went and proved me right.'

Grabbing a kunia for each hand she quickly replaced herself with the boy before the two swordsmen could slash him. Deflecting one of the attacks high and the other low as she rolled through the attack. Getting her feet on the ground again she punched the guy with the hat in the stomach knocking the air out of him then spun and threw one her kunia hitting the other in the shoulder.

Back in her fighting stance she waited for them to try and take a swing at her; that was until they both fell forward hitting the deck with a clone standing behind them smiling.

"Inari I thought you said we were all going to die and that there were no heroes? Well it looked to me like you were trying to be a hero?"

"You were cool doing that flip thing between the swords even if you are a girl. I guess there can be heroes though."

"A hero is someone important that inspires those around him. Kaiza is a hero because he showed you what you wanted to become. Besides heroes never really die until everyone forgets what they really stood for."

"He is defiantly dead I saw his body and watched him get buried."

"As long as you remember him and, what he stood for he will always be alive in your heart. Now help me tie these guys up, I think my teammates might need help."

~O~O~

While the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza was as long as it was due to it being a game of cat and mouse the same could not be said of the other fight on the bridge.

"Will you slow down so I can just hit you!"

"It's not my fault you're slow." He is getting faster though and if he keeps this up he is going to hit me eventually. When did he his eyes turn red?

The last Uchiha had been barely keeping up ever since the ice dome had went up. The best shot he had gotten in was when he tried using a fireball to blast his way through and actually picked the mirror that the fake hunter was hiding in.

Early on he was able to dodge because of his good reflexes but those were wearing down fast and the only thing keeping him from getting some impromptu acupuncture was his sharingon activating allowing him to somewhat see the attacks.

"When I catch you are going to regret ever messing with me. You are going to beg to serve me just so I will stop. You don't mess with an Uchiha like this."

"It will be a cold day in hell when you catch me, and considering how this fight is going you are going to be needing the heat."

Shifting to the left he was able to dodge the latest barrage of frozen needles. 'I need a distraction or something if I am going to be able to get out of this and get that whore.'

Hearing an explosion outside of the ice dome Sasuke took initiative and charged his momentarily distracted opponent stabbing them in the arm. "Your mine now." The problem with this was the fact as soon as he said that they turned into ice cold water covering him before it started crystallizing.

"What did you say about me? That you were going to defeat me. Sorry that's not going to happen."

A swift kick to the side stopped the Kiri ninja's dialogue as Naruka flew onto the scene

.~~~~~

After Naruka joined in, the fight began to move back into the leaf ninja's favor. While the ice user was skilled and could cover the entire dome with ease, they couldn't do it forever and with a another person opposing them they had to time their shots better and take better advantage of the diminishing openings in from her opponents. If you looked closely enough you could start to see the strain of the ice mirror technique on the user and if you looked at the mirrors you could even tell that they were at a point where they would soon start to lose integrity.

Add into the fact that while the boy sucked at teamwork the girl was good enough to make up for his short comings covering his flank and blocking the openings that he left from his reckless attacks. She knew that she didn't have long, grabbing what was coming up on the last of her senbon she charged the blonde leaving enough room for the boy to block.

The boy didn't even bother and instead lashed out with a kunia catching a fistful of needles in his neck for the effort. Turning her attention back on Naruka she caught a fist in her chest throwing her back into one of the ice mirrors almost shattering it. The once smiling girl had a straight face her whisker marks had grown wider and wilder looking. What appeared to be red steam began to waft off of her as the wounds that had started to mark her body began to disappear.

"I won't let my teammates fall." Was all the warning she received before she felt a fist land in her stomach throwing her into another one of the mirrors cracking it. Using what energy she had left she dashed towards one of the other mirrors in order to escape. Feeling a tug on her clothing before she was whipped around in a circle being thrown at another of the mirrors head first shattering it and knocking her mask off.

Her assailant came at her full speed kunai in hand. "Zabuza, I have failed."

She sat there stunned watching the blade come for her, not realizing when the incoming attack was caught by a boy wearing nothing but blue pants. "Naruka calm down. If you don't you are going to keep losing control."

"She killed Sasuke I have to get her."

"She didn't kill him, he is just knocked out. We can go and check if you just calm down. Take one deep breath and look at yourself."

Seeing no easy way out of the situation she started to control her breathing slightly. "Why did you stop me Bakura?"

"You would have felt a lot of guilt if you had killed one of your friends. Besides Haku really isn't in any condition to keep fighting."

Moving to the side it finally hit her, "You're that girl from the meadow. Why are you helping Zabuza?"

"He was the one that saved me as a child and began to make it so life was worth living for me."

"But he is trying to kill Tazuna."

Bakura began to talk. "Naruka not everything is as simple as we always make it out to be. You have been hired to protect Tazuna an alcoholic who spends his time either drinking away his pain or trying to get rid of Gato's main method of providing for his family,"

"That's not true Tazuna is a good man trying to help the people of the island from being controlled by Gato."

"What I said is true and what you said is also true. It mainly is how you look at it, I personally don't like the Gato so would probably never take a job from him unless I absolutely had to. While not the same for Zabuza I don't think Gato was his first choice in employers."

"He is right the rest of them required us to do worse things for less money. We were trying to save up to try and free Kiri from the blood purges."

"You just have to look and see things from as many ways as you can before coming to your final judgment and you have to be able to at least understand why people are acting the way they are."

"So Gato is doing this to help people somehow?"

"No he is just being a jerk and likes rolling in piles of money. The world would probably be better off without him to be honest. I can't find any hint of him ever trying to help someone without a selfish purpose either."

"Crap something hit me."

"Hey Haku do you know who threw that. Crap where did she go."

"She is running at Zabuza, she's going to get hit by Kakashi."

Naruka watched as if it was in slow motion as Haku made it in front of the pinned down Zabuza before Kakashi's chidori could strike. Then she so the confusion begin to cross her face before turning into a series expression moving their arms out as if somehow trying to stop the attack. Right before the strike hit the image of Haku faded showing Bakura as he tried to divert the lightning covered strike.

Naruka tried to make her way over as fast as she could being followed by a thoroughly confused Haku mumbling something about how she was there. They watched as their friend was hit throwing him into the missing nin knocking them both onto the ground as a gust of wind blew past them

Kakashi stood there looking at his slightly cut up arm and the kid that had taken the strike. Obviously a ninja at this point after watching the henge drop revealing a kid wearing black pants tied at the ankles, an orange t-shirt with a black vest and a demon mask.

Zabuza was the first to recover from the shock and voiced the obvious question. "Who the hell are you kid?"

"No time Gato is going to betray you, he was planning on bringing as many mercs as he could find."

"We didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Had to defuse a situation between your apprentice and one of the leaf ninja."

"Well Kakashi looks like I don't have to kill you, but if he is bringing as many guys as this kid said I am not sure we have enough energy to take them all out without getting badly injured. Considering you are about to fall down from exhaustion and I can't use me arms. So we have one brat and a kid that just broke two or three ribs and took the equivalent of a shock paddle to the chest."

Looking up from his arm Kakashi asked, "What about your support." As he finished saying it Zabuza disappeared then reappeared behind Haku kicking her in the back of the neck causing her to fall forward unconscious barely being caught by Naruka. "Never mind, I figured it out."

"Hey cyclopes I am going to take round one so that you can recover. Kid if I do die you are in charge of taking care of her and my sword so help me if you hurt either of them I will haunt you until you die then beat the hell into you .

"Um don't you mean out of you?"

"I sure ain't going to heaven and I am not sending him some where I can't get him."

"Point."

"Can someone put a kunia in my mouth? Thank you. I think they just appeared," a clearly demented smile began to appear on his face as he started walking towards the end of the bridge."

"I see the demon of the mist can't even kill one drunk old man what am I supposed to even pay you for. O wait I'm not."

At this point if you could see far enough through the mist you would have seen the confident smirk on Gato's face. In another burst of wind the rest of thin veil disappeared showing two hundred or so men looking at them raring to attack. Though there confidence was now shaking.

In front of them stood a man that showed no fear armed only with a knife in his mouth and what could only be described as a demon behind him walking towards them.

"It is only one man you can take him. I will pay double to whoever can bring me his head." With that tiny bit of sage advice given from their fearful leader, they rushed him. Then he rushed them charging at the man at the back of their line with abandon, seemingly running through the crowd as he ducked down to slice his assailants throats and spinal columns, he of curse took damage in his charge with blades beginning to stick out of his back and lacerations building up on his arms but he somehow ignored it like it was something else. Taking a katana stabbed through his shoulder as he finally broke the line reaching the cocky midget. Without hesitation he ended him. Standing up straight as Gato's head slowly bounced off of the wood rolling slightly before it came to a hault. The assassins knees began to give then they hit the deck as he slowly fell onto his side.

Grabbing one of his own knives Kakashi got ready to join the fray. "Demon, Naruka, we need to make sure they don't push out and try and attack the village after they realize their paycheck is gone."

"Don't worry about support should be here by now."

Coming from the mainland he could now here them more than enough people to push back the mercs but these weren't fighters (proven by the fact they were lead by Inari of all people) they were going to take heavy losses. "We still need to help them or the death toll will wreck this island."

"That wasn't the group I was talking about." Said Demon as blood began to drip down from the inside of his mask. As the boy began to stand grabbing a kunia to go into the fray. BOOOOM!

"Naruka keep Demon here I am going in to support our allies." Yelled Kakashi as he ran into the dying flash of what had to have been flash bangs luckily he was looking away when they had went off.

Reaching her arms out Naruka tackled Demon to the ground.

~o~o~

She felt like she was laying in water. That shouldn't be right she was on the bridge and she didn't push him far enough to have sent them off of it.

"Well that has to be one of the worst ways I have ever been sent here." Looking up she saw a boy standing there with his hand out to pick her up. Standing up she realized something he looked like her, the same blond hair the whisker marks even though his face was starting to become more masculine she could see herself in him. He had the same clothes on that demon was wearing.

"Where are we?"

"Normally I would have to say my mindscape, but this could be yours. Though it is odd that you would have one so similar to mine it is not unheard of especially if what my teammates think is true."

"What were they thinking?"

"That I am your long lost twin."

"Wait wouldn't I be your long lost twin?"

"Nah the reason I get that is because I was found in the woods on an old battle ground you had a village so it would have been me that was lost. Hey Carl do you have any idea what is going on."

Turning around she noticed it. It was a fox. A very big fox. "My name isn't Carl you puny human call me the Kyubi."

"Gyuki said that wasn't your name and he said you had to tell it to me. So I am just going to have to keep guessing what it is until I get it right Yugi."

"I really do hate you but because you will keep bugging. I will tell you why I am even here. Your mother was pregnant with you two, yes you are siblings, when a female jinchuriki is about to give birth the seal that holds their biju back begins to weaken allowing them to escape normally killing the host."

"Did you just admit to killing our mother?"

"No she would have lived through that it took a whole lot more than that to put her down."

"So you did kill her."

"Back to the story, immediately after you were born and I had failed to escape some masked prick showed up and threatened your lives. Your father was able to save you and get you to safety but wasn't able to protect your mother. We were taken to some place were the masked guy broke the seal allowing me to escape then used the sharingon to force me to attack the Leaf Village. After raising quite a bit of hell and toying with what you guys called elite ninja I was able to regain my free will and was about to leave when your father moved into pin me down and started the sealing process I was about to kill him when your half dead mother showed up and tried to block my claw from cutting her husband in half. It ended up stabbing them both through the chest. The last real thing I remember about that is when Naruto here somehow activated the Flying Thunder God technique and sent us somewhere else.

"To be short each of you had half of my chakra. I will tell you this aside from the fact that twins normally work freakishly well together there is an additional resonance so if you two ever fight together you will basically be able to be in sync with each other and I feel sorry for whoever tries to fight us.

"Also because I was for all purpose injured by this whole process my body has begun to repair itself meaning while you both don't have my full power individually together you have more than I did and you will only get more as it continues to build back to what it was."

"So in summery you killed our mother and father who was the fourth hokage, were siblings, and we have the ability to become one of the strongest forces in our time."

"Yes."

"So Demon does that mean I can call you onii-sama?"

"If you feel like I would prefer you stick to the code name unless everyone we are with already knows then just call me Naruto. I will stick with calling you Naruka if that is ok with you."

"Yea that's fine, so do you want to live in the Leaf I am in good with the old man and can get you in."

"While that would be enjoyable I am trying to rebuild Uzu. Though it is going to a total pain to keep it under wraps enough until we can finally enter the scene again without risking get killed by someone trying to keep competition down."

"When I become Hokage I will see if I can help you with that. Besides what our siblings for?"

"True, if you need help with something try and contact me and I will see what I can do. I may be doing something crazy but I will get there when I can."

"I know you two want to catch up but get out!"

~o~o~

He was worried, both Naruka and Demon were unresponsive and it looked like blood was dripping from underneath Demon's mask.

The Demon's squad was disarming what was left of the mercenaries, Sakura was watching over Sasuke like a hawk, Haku was standing over Zabuza talking to him while Lady was doing her best to alleviate his pain.

He had to do something if that mask didn't come off he may drown. Wearing a mask himself Kakashi recognized the need for people's privacy, but he also recognized the dangers that you undertake from the sacred task. Reaching down to take it off to make it easier to breath for the boy who at this point defiantly had internal injuries.

His hand was caught right before he was going to pull it back, looking up he saw her eyes. They were cold. Sentinel had always sounded older when he had talked to her but there was always the twinkling in her eye that is gained by years of wisdom. "Don't."

"If we don't take the mask off he could die."

Flashing through some quick hand seals her hands began to glow green as she started her diagnosis and quickly started aligning everything accelerating the already quick healing process. "He will be fine trust me it will take a lot more then this to put him down. The only reason he probably got hit was because he was trying to help someone."

"Yea he switched out with someone right before I hit them, do you know how he could have blocked a chidori?"

"No but I have guesses. Did the person he save change to our side."

"Yea he was about to betrayed by Gato."

"Demon has an odd ability to understand people and help them. You would have to bludgeon over the head to get him to understand that some one likes him romantically but, other than that he understands people remarkably well."

"So I take it you like him."

"Everyone in our group does save for Mantis and that is starting to become debatable. You want to hate him because it looks like he is leading us all on. The thing is he isn't that is just the way he is. He knows when you are hurt and is always trying to make people better then they currently are."

"What about that girl from Iwa?"

"It would not surprise me if she would try and date him."

"That's not what I meant."

"O sorry, she was being arrogant and had trouble controlling her temper. He was trying to teach her that she should work on that. Although we weren't happy about how he did it he did defiantly show her."

"Could you have all beaten her?"

"We would have been more hard pressed and it would have been close but we all could have. Would is debatable and we would have most likely lost."

"So you would say that you are all equivalent in strength to a chunin?"

"Yea about there."

"You don't credit yourself enough Sentinel all of you have the firepower and the skills to be able to be chunin."

"The odds of us actually taking the rank are doubtful unless it is attributed to us through the bingo books." Said Demon as he began to stretch his hands.

"How are you awake?"

"He has a high pain tolerance for being an idiot with his experiments and training."

"Naruka should be awake now if you want to hurry and check on her."

"How did that happen?"

"You get used to it when you get it down good enough you can make time different and abuse it for all its worth. How do you think I got so good?"

"Really that is awesome. How do I get back in there?"

"Meditation works although sometimes I do get pulled in there if there is something important."

At this point the acting medic started rubbing her forehead while the one eyed man looked on in confusion. "What are they talking about?"

"You don't want to know. Demon the bridge is secured and the villagers that came to help the leaf ninja have taken the majority of the rabble to some place secure to be held until their Daimyo can decide on their punishment."

"Are we cleared to pull out for now?"

"The damage seems to be contained and it looks like Kakashi and his team have this covered."

"Well Kakashi, Naruka, it was good seeing you but we are pulling out for now. All forces pull out." He said standing up with a grunt despite Sentinel attempts to keep him laying down.

Lady slowly walked over. "Demon Zabuza wants to talk to you before he dies. He doesn't have long."

Making his way over to where the Demon of the Mist was laying he sat down next to the dying man. "Brat thanks for taking that hit for me, you showed me something.

"I may have trained Haku as the perfect tool but she was the only thing that could have been considered a friend I have had for years. Before that I had Yagura then he went crazy. The seven swords men were entertaining to be around but friends they were not. If you would have let her sacrifice herself I probably would have killed whoever I thought was responsible for it. Granted it would have still been that damn midget. The point is I still would be dead. I don't regret my actions or anything.

"I am leaving her protection up to you. Help her in ways that I couldn't.

"My sword might be too unwieldy for you now but you better take care of it. I am sure you can find a way to use it. Use it to free Kiri from the cycle it is stuck in stop Yagura and help him if you can, if you can't I understand."

"I understand I will do my best."

"You better you know the penalty of failure. Before I die I want to know where you are from you sure as hell ain't no hippie."

Demon whispered something into Zabuza's ear causing a smile to spread across his face as gravelly chuckle was heard. "I thought you were all dead. Glad to see my blade making it back home. I guess the name of your group isn't just for kicks. Goodbye Haku, Goodbye scare crow and brats, Goodbye lost children." Reaching down he began to sit up and looked up at demon. "Goodbye Lost Demon of the Mist." With that he fell back to the ground grin still plastered on his face his chest not moving.

~o~o~

It had only taken a couple more days for them to finish the bridge and the celebration was well under way.

The only people that had caught site of Demons group were the shop owners who were getting the last of their supplies that they would need before the bridge was finished. This was not due to any lack of trying by the leaf ninja.

After they had left the bridge with Zabuza's body to go and bury him they had just disappeared. Kakashi believed they had just disappeared again like the last time that they had met.

They had just left the bridge after receiving there accolades some trying to take more in then they actually deserved, (See Sauske) some trying to give even more, (See Sakura) some not really paying attention, (see reading Icha Icha) and some were genially received and commanded the people that had helped them.

"You know they just named the bridge after you."

"Of course they would name the bridge after my I am an Uchiha after all. Wait who said that."

They heard a familiar chuckling as they saw Demon walk out with lady and Haku back in her mask. "Not you, Naruka. Although they used the masculine form of the name I still find it fitting for the girl that inspired them and helped them so much."

Kakashi quickly spoke up, "Before you leave as a reward for helping us I think we might be able to find away for you to put a team through the chunin exams. If you decide to try just tell me and I will talk to the Hokage about it. It is the least we could do for helping us on our mission."

"We will keep that in mind, I think this is where we will part for now. We have another mission that we need to go run just wanted to say farewell before you left."

"Good seeing you again."

Reaching a fork in the road they split up.

"I really don't like that guy."

"Only Sakura cares Sasuke."

~X~X~

Like I said in the comment section I had some series writers block and trouble trying to get back into doing this but I have an idea on how everything is going to play out I just need to figure out how I want to end it even though that will take me a long time to even be able to get to that point.

I will come up with legitimate reasons for multiple girls to deal with being married to one guy. It may seem impossible for now but we shall see.

I am thinking of ideas for another story to help when I am blocked on one story I have one that I have been thinking about that might be released soon depending on how bored I am.

Destiney is my bain.

If some can and wants to Beta this I would by very grateful. Also if anyone wants to write a filler just contact me I will also accept ideas but don't be surprised if they don't pan out.

Thank you for your support

Hope you all had fun reading this and remember please follow and leave reviews. Although just like Sakura to Sauske only I care.


	16. Meetings: 16

Shigure Toshiro: Thank you for continued support.

butterflypuss: You are right I could have done better but that is why I am doing this. Thank you for your honest opinion.

Kitten Arina: Yes I have realized most of this and I need to work on going back through and fixing a lot of it. As far as the chapter length goes while I will admit most if not all of my chapters are particularly short it is a personal preference and I in fact do not mind reading a bunch of quick chapters. I just need to update faster to compensate.

agnar: One thing that I think is forgotten or is not realized often is that you have to take a lot of things for granted in a lot of cases when writing. Unless shown directly or stated boys like girls and girls like boys that is a fact as a writer we take advantage of along with many others. In my mind I always take for granted Naruto has blond hair (even though in a number of fics it is red), he wears orange (even though in a high number he doesn't), he loves ramen (There has to be a fic out there somewhere where he doesn't right?) and he wants to be Hokage (In some he gives it up in others it is a façade). In the end I am just using these things I find as givens to help me get started and going. The fact that every story you read is an absurd over used stereo type in the begging is just a given, in my mind it is what comes after that matters.

myafroatemydog: Never fear Naruto and Naruka will have time to be together. Then everyone shall jump at the shadows for fear of the awesome that is the fraternal twins of the flash bwhahahahahahaha. On the other note you are right that is a legitimate method for creating or starting the harem but for me the legal justification is an easy one that you can overcome the hard part is the girls for further thoughts on this read the ending message.

donovan123456789: Sorry about the wait I will try and do better on the next one.

Guest: An interesting idea for the business and I am planning on using a form of it we will see. While I will agree he could have used a clone to replace Haku for the switch that has its own problems. We would have to figure out was there a clone in the area, this is Naruto so we can figure yes but if it was there would have been able to receive the command fast enough. If there wasn't a clone could he have made it fast enough to switch. My main reason for doing other than plot device was the fact that while the shadow clone is formidable it would have been dispelled before the chidori had fully discharged. While Naruto is able to counter the attack it doesn't mean he wasn't shocked a bit while he was doing it and those electrical shocks would have in at least my mind been able to dispel a shadow clone. Thank you for idea.

~X~X~X~

I may have forgotten to say I don't own Naruto my bad.

~X~X~X~

"Do you want to know the most annoying thing about being a freelancer specializing in selling information?"

"What would that be Demon?" Asked Haku from behind her mask.

"You think you have the best information ever and they are going to be willing to pay big bucks for it but you can only drop hints to try and get them to buy it or else you basically give it to them for free. Unless it is the location of something or sometimes troop movements. It is in fact probably cheaper for them just to scout it then to rely on outside sources.

"This is why I like body guard duties you can always make the client feel like they are important so you can get them to pay you more. Though that can back fire with having them think it is an honor for you to even be guarding them, but that is easier to deal with."

"Why are we discussing this in front of the Raikage's secretary?" asked Lady.

"Because I am bored and the last time we just wandered around we graduated from their school and were this close to being inducted into their shinobi program."

"I didn't see a problem with it I think you would have liked it here." Said C while sitting on the couch sucking on a pixie stick.

"Of course you wouldn't you were the one trying to get it to happen."

"Well it isn't like you were, I don't know, trained by us."

"I did not ask for that and I like being able to protect my friends."

"You were only gone for like two months max. Hell I know regular jonin that are here less then you."

"We just got some interesting information we thought that you guys would like on some black market stuff. I already have a slight rep here and you don't hate me."

"Now why would we hate you, have you done anything crazy? Has it something to do with your new associate? What is her name any way?"

"Its… we haven't given her a code name yet. What do you want your code name to be?"

"Scar is going to kill you for letting her pick, you realize that right."

"We could just use my name it is not like anyone knows it or recognizes me. Why do you use codenames any way no one knows you?"

"She makes a valid point I think you are just trying to bring unneeded attention to yourself. I mean your mask is eye catching but it can't be that helpful even in the field. I mean honestly how does it even helpful in the field it makes you even more identifiable."

"I use the henge a lot, ok."

The stiff sound of papers being straightened against a desk broke their conversation as the secretary whose name he couldn't remember spoke up. "Will you all please quite down the Raikage is still in a meeting."

Around this point if one were to plug their ears you could hear the sound of glass shattering and someone trying to rap an apology. With a pained smile the secretary slowly stood up and took of the number one from under the sign labeled "Number of days since last shattered window."

Sticking his head out of the door A spoke, "C go and bring Killer Bee back here. Demon good seeing you again if you were wanting to talk I have a minute and I might have a job you could be interested in."

Upon entering the office he first noticed its rather sparse furnishings except for the pictures of the Cloud's former leaders and the weights that were set against the back wall the room was empty. The far side of the room had a once lovely set of bay windows giving a view of the entire village.

A guy with white hair and dark skin was standing behind the desk. The one over vest was the standard one Kumo had been sporting for the past couple of years. Along with the most amazing popped collar Naruto had ever seen, Sasuke's was decent I mean don't get him wrong it was good but this man had the best one bar none. It would be a challenge in order to beat it but it was a challenge he would have to one day undertake. The time had not yet come though.

On the other side of the desk was Killer Bee's team standing at attention.

"So what brings you here today Demon?"

"Due to recent events I have come across a lot of information on the former shipping mogul Gato. While a lot of his stuff was by in large legal and out front were everyone could see it we were able to get his black books and have the locations and numbers for his less then legal activities."

"That's quite the claim kid considering the fact that we just got word he was killed by a rouge shinobi just the other day. That wouldn't be you now would it?"

"A friend of a friend did it we were just in the area doing some other things when it all went down. Now while you probably don't need the money and because we know the location of the bases they probably won't work for you. I am sure your Daimyo would be more then pleased if you removed them."

"I think we might have some use for the information, how much were you wanting to sell it for?"

"Not a damn clue I think normally getting the information might have been a low B rank at best but then again we are a technically independent so you probably are at best going to give us a c rank for this… I should have went to the Daimyo with this."

"Yep, though we do have you listed as an allied freelance group. Here is a deal I think that you might like. I have a mission and I need people that are believably genin going on chunin for this. There is a decently high risk of death or failure. You take it I will give you an A rank along with a B rank for the information along with whatever other missions you might take while prepping for it."

"Sounds interesting, what is the mission?"

"I need you to assist Bee's team in the Chunin exams. The max size for a team for the chunin exams is three and the minimum is two and while I can split their team it puts their lives at risk for minimal gains. I was thinking of having you and Lady as Yugito's teammates."

"Don't you think that putting two jinchuriki on the same team will make the other nations think you are gearing for war or something if they find out? I would suggest having my new associate Haku take my place. I can vouch for her abilities and she should be able to help Yugito get through everything. I think I can find my own way in to help run interference with everything else to get your teams fairly far but I don't really know what goes on in the exams so we will see."

"Your idea has merit we will have to test out the team combination for now. The exam is in a month I will have C act as a team leader for this assignment. I think raiding those bases you were mentioning earlier would act as some good test runs. You were just wanting us to pay you to take them out anyway weren't you?"

"Yea… The exams are in the Leaf Village this go around right."

"That is correct why do you ask?"

"Just makes my job that much more interesting."

It was at this point a look of horror began to form on Killer Bee's teams faces while Lady spoke. "I hate it when he says that."

~0~0~

"Kakashi let me get this correct. Your team was able to take care of everything without incident."

"Other than Sakura getting poisoned, Sasuke looking like a pin cushion, me almost drowning and Naruka suffering from some 'inner turmoil' yea I think we did great."

Kakashi's whole team was giving him a dumbstruck look while the Hokage was once again reminded why he hadn't retired a second time. "Kakashi your team is dismissed unless they have something they need to be here for."

"I would suggest you stay for the next part Naruka. Sasuke, Sakura you have the rest of the day off. We will meet the day after tomorrow." Sasuke left shooting a glare at Naruka with Sakura hot on his heels trying to get a date.

Waiting for the door to close jonin began "Sir we encountered the mercenary troop Lost Children again. It seems that they are doing well. When we arrived they appeared to be running a smuggling ring and where the ones to transport us over to the main island. During our first confrontation with Zabuza there was an unknown jutsu fired at Zabuza allowing us to defeat him. We latter learned that they knew about the fight and our condition and offered to help. Sir I am convinced that they had a tail on us and neither are team or Zabuza and his college where able to spot them.

"They have at least one person with extremely good abilities when it comes to stealth with possible above average jutsu."

"I take it that there is more than that."

"While I was incapacitated due to our fight with Zabuza they took responsibility for training my team. They were able to get them to progress as far as I would have expected in the worst case and exceeded my expectations in the rest. They showed a high degree of adaptability in there training and were able to motivate our weak-link to step up their training.

"During our final confrontation Demon was able to hold back Naruka while she was partially using her biju and calm her down. I think it would be a good idea to try and recruit them as permanent ninja for the village due to at least their abilities. Demon by himself is an amazing ninja for his age and the rest of the people on his team seem to run the gambit from above average to amazing."

"I haven't heard you use the word amazing in quite some time Kakashi but, they would have to go through the normal procedures to join us which means they would need to apply for citizenship. If I saw them in action I might be inspired to go out and ask them but that is not likely going to happen anytime soon."

"Sir I invited them to participate in the exams which I believe are in a month and said we would allow them in as leaf ninja,"

"While impulsive I will go with your judgment on this one Kakashi, just don't make a habit out of it. What was the reason you held Naruka back with us."

"After being badly injured by blocking a chidori he was going to go fight a bunch of the riff-raff that were hanging around so I had Naruka tackle him to hold him down while I went to go remove the distractions with the rest of Demons team. When I came back both Demon and Naruka were unconscious and when they regained consciousness they acted like they were able talk while in that state similar to how some of the Yamanaka clan can communicate. I didn't want my other students to know and I didn't want to miscommunicate what I had heard so I was waiting to ask her until now. So Naruka what happened?"

"Not much we talked a bit. He said he was my friend and would try and help me. The Kyubi said some stuff about my birth and how his chakra was split. Most of it was personal and I don't think it will badly effect my abilities or the village."

"Very well due to the circumstances we won't press the issue but, due to the nature of the incident we will have Inoichi check up on you just to make sure. If that is all Naruka you are dismissed."

"Before I go. Was the fourth Hokage my father?"

"Yes… We haven't told you for your safety I can explain more later. How does tonight over ramen work?"

"Ok. See you then."

The room fell to a stagnant silence as Naruka made her way out, a good minute passed before Kakashi broke it.

"You think she isn't telling us something?"

"Yes, she is acting like she is trying to protect someone but it normally takes her a bit to trust people unless something major happened."

"So you think something happened while they had their minds linked that made her trust Demon?"

"Do you have any more on them then what you gave us last time?"

"Still no clue where they came from or got their training. We believe they were able to use a ranged lightning technique which would point towards the Cloud but I hadn't seen it before so that goes nowhere. Demon did nullify most of my chidori and I don't know how you would go about that. I would hazard to guess that Demon is a defensive fighter who relies on his opponents giving him openings but is capable of taking it to people."

"Why would you say that?"

"If he isn't hiding somewhere he seems to like being right up against his opponents but just barely out of reach like he is trying to draw them somewhere but if they back off he attacks them directly. I have only seen him fight twice but, from what I have been able to gather from my team's training and what I have heard from them. A direct indirect method doesn't seem like it would be effective at all because he would have to learn how to fight in two completely different styles but it seems to work for him. I just don't know any village that would have any of their ninja dance in front of an enemy like that."

"Uzushiogakure had two main fighting styles. One was for pushing an enemy and the other was for lack of a better term for pulling an enemy. As you know they were freakishly good at seals but they are hard to use in combat so the 'pulling' style was used to draw them into trap points. The style wasn't used much."

"So you are saying he might be from a dead village?"

"It is just a theory but it would explain why Naruka would trust him. Were you able to look under the mask?"

"No they are very protective of their identities to a stupid degree. I was going to remove Demon's mask due to his injuries but I was prevented by one of his other teammates."

"Very well. While I don't see them as enemies, although we do need to keep a closer eye on them. If not for the village's sake, Naruka's. Kakashi your dismissed."

~o~o~

They looked out over the beach watching as the sun slowly set casting an orange hue over the slowly shifting seas. The three girls sat together taking their masks off and breathing in the salty air as it slowly mixed with the smoke coming from the burning buildings behind them as the survivors screams could be heard as they were running out of the conflagration.

"So I think trying to use this one as a base is out." Said Lirann.

Looking over at her friend Talyn spoke "No I think Naruto is going to try making a base underneath the rubble anyway."

Fu looked into the sky breathing out, "Now that I am starting to know him better that does seem like something he would do… I think I might be falling for him."

"Join the club Talyn over there is the founding member."

"I am just his friend and if memory serves you are the president Lirann."

"No that would be Kasun."

"You both like him don't you."

"What?! No!" Neither of the accused realizing theire moment of synchronization."

"He has four girls to choose from no matter what he does he is going to hurt someone, I just don't want it to be me. I feel like I have been hurt enough I don't want to be abandoned again."

"He might be capable of many things but he won't hurt you. At least not on purpose. I know of a way he could be with multiple girls if he wanted, and I found it doubtful that he doesn't know about it. Most of the major ninja villages including Uzu have or had laws allowing and in some cases requiring them to marry or at least impregnate multiple women if they were one of the last male members of a specific bloodline."

Lirann broke in quickly, "Wait are you saying he has a bloodline? How would you even now he doesn't have an elemental one and we haven't seen him do anything to out of the normal. He was found in the woods there is no proof." Grasping at straws as she ended.

"No one is as good at picking up seals as he is. The only reason I know more is the fact that I had the knowledge forced into me soon after I was born. He makes changes to them that I would never think off and they work. Even with his chakra reserves being as large as they are he has way to much control. Yes I know how early we started our training and how that helped. The only explanation is that he can independently control his physical nature and spiritual nature."

"Wait what does that even mean? How does that even work? Isn't chakra a mixture of your physical and spiritual energies?"

"Yes. That's the thing only one clan I have ever heard of that can use them split like that. The Uzumaki clan. That's what they were known for."

"That's Naruka's last name but I thought they were known for their seals?"

"Not many people know because in most cases it doesn't matter but the act of creating any seal is basically just adding a spiritual nature to something physical. You can do it with your chakra it just takes more because you are forcing a physical nature and a spiritual nature onto something that already has a physical nature so they begin to reject each other."

"But I thought people with small chakra reserves were encouraged to use seals."

"That is because most people with small chakra reserves have a high spiritual nature and not much as far as the physical goes the other group those with large reserves can just over power it. The amount of control compensated for by the fact that they have less of a spiritual nature."

"Then how does how he thinks change anything?"

"All of the Uzumaki were oddly good at breaking things down into tiny parts in their minds. If you used large concepts and taught the parts of something they might understand it. If however you taught them only the parts and how each part worked they would quickly be able to construct something large complex and efficient."

"So he has all of the tells for being an Uzumaki and we don't know of any others aside from Naruka."

"No they all had red hair but, other than that… There really is no other explanation though."

"So he can have multiple wives and doesn't have to choose only one."

"Is that all you got of that Fuu?"

"No… but that does bring up another question. Who is going to convince him this is a good idea and marry him first?"

"Wait you would be ok with sharing?"

"Not usually, I don't know. I just feel that if it was with people I thought were friends and I trusted I might be able to you know share I guess. If he did have to pick multiple girls I know he wouldn't do it just because he could and he would try and make everyone happy."

"How do you know that?"

"Even though he is always active and trying to do something, he always tries his best to be around each of us. It is not like he is favoring anyone and the only reason I think he took Kasun just because she was already a known factor to the Cloud. The reason he took Haku was because he didn't know her at all and let's be honest she does seem kind of lost right know. He was attempting to bond with me by trying to teach me water manipulation even though he doesn't know how to do it."

"I guess every time I ask him he always seems open to spar, or cook, or stargaze." Said Lirann relaxing into the sand.

"When he was designing the base he went out of his way to figure out exactly what each of us wanted. He even made sure I had a room to work on seals. He even makes time go over seal ideas with me."

"I am pretty sure he doesn't even know he is doing it. Besides you two definitely like him."

"DO NOT!"

~X~X~X~

Sorry for being so late on the update I got really distracted there for a bit.

The other problem I was running into when I was writing this chapter was I wanted to try and start to get an idea of how the Harem was going to work. One of the comments that was posted could be summed up as just make it legal. Well that is all and good but honestly doesn't solve my problem I was trying to look at it from more of a relationship stand point. The fact is quite simple people don't like sharing. Wither it is guys not wanting to share a girl with another guy or a girl not wanting to share her guy or for politically correctness and the yaoi faction a guy doesn't want to share his guy with another guy. Or any odd twisted combination of any of the above.

The difficulty is pretty straight forward and I am going to have a pain working with it but I think it needs to be said and done. We want to be the only ones in the eye of the person that we love and to an extent we feel that we own them. That in essence is the difficult part of the harem ending trying to bring all of the characters together in a believable way to make it so they won't try and kill each other. The way I have seen it done best is if you can bring all of the girls together somehow as friends. Unless you are dealing with some psychic link or genetic thing you have to get all of the characters introduced early on in the game so they can start to form that friendship.

This will take actually story time and screen time. Yes I will Naruto be a big part of this story but each of the girls is going to have to be a just as big part of the story in order for this to be a good fic. That is a problem you come across in the genre in general after the heroine arc she becomes a side character and that honestly that is just a waste.

So yes I am planning on continuing this. I will try to get the next chapter out faster but at this time I doubt that it is going to happen.

Please like and review. Hope you all have a great week and that everything goes well for you.

Without Wax,

dawnwatch


	17. Not Meetings Ch:17

Donovan123456789 – I will agree with you the last chapter was a bit of an info dump, Hope you like this one more.

Zero Gawain – Working on it.

Shigure Toshiro – Hear it is

Buterflypuss – Once again thank you for the support.

BartWLewis. – Thank you and yes you can ask me that but I really can't be sure. There are people that will defiantly be around Naruto a lot but not actually love him, then there are those who might just take advantage of a situation that end up in. I have also toyed with the idea of just having so many I don't actually list them all and just focus on the main girls but that is only one endgame scenario even if I do think it may be the most likely. Never fear though if I don't find them important they will not pollute the story. I write quality crap here.

Banjo the Fox – Thank you for the compliment. Although for some reason right after I started writing this I found a couple twin type stories but none of them had them split like this. Or split in general. Well hope it works out.

Nivek inuzuka – I thought so.

~X~X~X~ Author's Note (May contain spoilers) (doubtful though)

Well sorry it took so long I got distracted there for a bit. Also the first and third sections fought me tooth and nail for the longest time.

There really isn't anything important to note unless you are one of the two fans of Kurotsuchi in the world then you can rejoice in that.

I decided to try moving my authors note to the top for test purposes. There are a number of other fics I like where they do this and I wanted to try it so yea there is that.

Also do to my utter lack of a posting schedule I will offer up at some recommendations for you to read while waiting on me to get my act in gear.

This go around I will suggest The Sealed Kunai by Kenchi618.

Over all it is well written with a good over all plot. In it Naruto was trained from a young age to be a root agent of his own free will at some point this is discovered and Saritobi fearing Danzo was going for a power play had all of Naruto's training and abilities sealed. During the invasion arc the seals break due to chakra overload and then all hell breaks loose on all of Naruto's enemies. Rated M for language, violence and Lemons that appear later in the story. This story is completed.

Hope that you all enjoy and have a good week.

~X~X~X~

I don Not own Naruto or its likenesses. Believe it.

~x~x~x~

"So why are we going to our hideout again Demon?"

"Aside from the minor benefits of it being hidden and in a good launching position for the different strikes for our current mission, why are we going to my groups base C?"

"Well my mask wearing friend the answer is simple. I wanted to know where the Cloud's new hideout was so if I needed a bolt hole I could use it."

"You do realize we aren't part of your village right?"

"It is only a matter of time, besides who do you get most of your jobs from any way?"

"Not you."

"Really as a genin you really need to be doing at least some sort of mission almost continually you should really stop by the mission office so you can get some."

"We are getting enough missions, we are not part of the Cloud, and we are only doing this to help some friends while making a little cash on the side."

"Look even your friends are Cloud nin and you are running missions with them how could you not be one."

"Ok we are not having this conversation again, Omoi you're with me we're going to scout ahead."

"Hai, but what if when we are gone some sort of S ranked ninja shows up and attacks, catching C off guard and he ends up dying to protect all of the girls only for them to be captured and used in some underground scheme to revive a dyeing and cursed kekkei genkai, and we aren't able to find out until years later because we are sheng-highed into some rebellion."

Leaning over and putting an arm around Omio Naruto spoke knowingly, "While that is a fair point, what you failed to take into account is that Karui talks in her sle- poof" This well thought out and no doubt series revelation was brought to a close as a sword cut through where the two boys had been standing leaving only a log their place.

"We really didn't need to go scouting did we?"

"Nope I have some stuff set up around here that lets me know who is around and where they are heading."

"Is there a reason we aren't telling C. He could get lynched by the girls and if they do that we could take the blame, getting us thrown in jail and you know."

"Yea I know always plan for the worst case scenario and hope for the best. C should know better than to keep that running gag going it is getting old and if he doesn't, then he is going to have to lay in the bed he made. Anyway. We need to figure out how we are going to be running things for a bit. I was hoping to run a couple of the missions with you. How is your stealth doing any way?"

"Could be better, but I am doing better than when you left. So what were you wanting to do?"

"Well you see one of the bases we are after is in Hot Spring Country."

"Cool. How is that a problem?"

"Well my teammates and I am fairly certain your team will want to go to the hot springs. Then what if for seem reason the girls decide to peek on us and they are so overcome with are overt manliness that they try rushing over to try and flirt with us. Causing the barrier between the two pools to fall over causing the rest of the women to think that the men had something to do with it causing them to try and kill all of the male witnesses to prevent us from telling anyone what we have seen. Making us have to protect the local Diamyo as we also try and protect our sanity from the friskiness of our teammate's attacks."

"Well that is a reasonable argument Demon."

"I know right, just call me Naruto when we are not on missions. So the plan is talk to C just the both of us do this base if C wants he can come with us call it bros night or something. We go in, wreck the base, hit the hot springs, draw up some plans for my base's baths, and high tail it back. In, out, and done."

"Sounds good do we have a specific date for this operation?"

"Well if I know the girls they are all going to want to push that one as soon as they can but they are going to make arguments why only a limited number of people need to go to on that mission. Which will cause arguments on who is going to be going on the op. Forcing the date to get pushed farther and farther back until it is the last mission we will most likely go on because C will get them to get the lead out to get all of the other missions done in order to justify sending everyone. I think we can get away with it if we ask him if we can run it this Tuesday before they take too much notice of it."

"Tuesday works. That's in what three days."

"Yep."

"Let's go over those plans for that base."

~O~O~

'I wonder what Naruto is doing right now.' Naruka was spending time in her secret underground bunker trying to figure out some new techniques that she could use.

The overwhelming feeling that she felt when she first found out that she had a brother had worn off by this point. Granted as previously thought she was still interested in what he was doing but if things stayed like this between them it would be like nothing had changed at all. Except for the side fact that she had a randomly and hopefully conveniently appearing brother/ally and at worse an annoyingly inconvenient antagonist/brother.

As it stood she just didn't know him. Yea she knew two or three people he worked with and they all really liked him even though they thought he was frustrating for some reason. The only real contact she had had with him was the brief time they were together in their combined mindscapes and brief professional contact outside of that.

There is no way that she would let that fly after finding her only known family. There had to be stuff they could do together. They could prank people, train, or prank people. Maybe she should expand her options. Besides she was thinking to inside the box, no what she needed to do was something truly unique and original. Which could only mean one thing.

They needed to get ramen together.

Luckily she knew just the place. She would still have to find a way to split him up from the rest of his team so they could have some brother sister time but she was positive that if she asked them they would let her.

Overall they seemed like nice enough people though come to think of while she had only meet a few and they had all been girls. There had to be a guy that he was with or that would have been awkward for him. Though they girls didn't ever mention another guy and she didn't have time to ask him.

They seemed overall like an entertaining group to hang out with even though the majority of the time she was with any of them they were training. To by fair she actually enjoyed training it gave her something to do that she could technically do by herself. It was different training with them though. They were trying to help her, honestly help her.

The thing that threw her was that they were trying to help her. There weren't that many people that did that. The Hokage helped when he could but that was manly taking her out to eat and not really training. Iruka helped her but that was his job and technically while he could still help her he was still busy like the Hokage. Kakashi, now he was an interesting one while it was true that he did spend a lot of his time training the boy in their group, he did try to help the girls. It just happened to be the fact that the boy basically demanded to be personally trained and the council most likely backed it up.

So yes she was able to train with some pretty amazing people but they never really had any time to focus on her for any of it because of how busy they are.

If he were to show up for the Chunin exams she could ask him to help train maybe but he will likely have to do his own training for it. Well that was on her list of things to do with him anyway so.

"Yea I need to get out more."

~O~O~

"So how did this happen?"

Honestly that is what I wanted to know.

"I am not really sure, I think a sword might have been involved and there was defiantly duct tape."

Yes, yes there was.

"Well I can see the duct tape, but why is there a strange blond man stuck to one of the walls with a sword sitting between his legs and with three girls guarding him. I mean all I heard was a girlish scream so I came running out here to see what was going on and I walk into this, seriously Scar what happened?"

I did not sound like a girl that was entirely made up it was an extremely manly scream of panic for having fallen down a weird slide thing before tripping on me way out. The fact that I may have landed on the "Mysteries Lady" and through sheer chance granted only by manga, light novel, and fan fiction writers (those bastards) ended up straddling her, but thankfully (thank the author) I landed not with me hands on her chest, but with them arms to either side of her head and one of her hands around my neck.

After that it was a blur as I tried to back pedal until hitting a wall where I was forced to jump in order not to get stabbed between the legs, luckily that wasn't the worst by the fates I was somehow strung up by another assailant with a large amount of duct tape before I was able to regret my choice of jumping as the sword was left in the wall.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to follow Lady into the hole so quickly. However I was glad that the rest of the girls on my team moved into protect me.

"Well you see I was getting up off the couch to grab a drink when Lady showed up and was immediately attacked by this pervert. So being the caring sister that I am I took it upon myself to assist her and get him off of her."

"And why all of the duct tape?"

"Mantis was testing the seals you put on it."

"Which seals were you testing?"

"Yes."

"Oh… ooooh. We need to keep you away from Demon your personalities should not be mixed together Scar."

Thankfully at least in my opinion Samui decided to speak. "So you are the rest of Demons team?"

The previously named Scar and the girl with the clothe mask answered in sync, "Yes."

"Cool."

Yugito took up the torch from this point, "We are from Kumo and are supposed to be working with you to remove Gato's bases along with going through the Chunin exams."

"Well I guess they did get us a job then. So where did Lady go anyway?"

Now that they mentioned where did the other half for the reason for the commotion go. It was disturbing that she had gotten away without anyone noticing also where was Haku?

"So who was wanting water?"

"You went and got water while we were in the middle of a fight? Didn't you think of maybe explaining the situation?"

"Well it looked like you were busy also he is technically our leader for this operation and it is a good idea for him to know what we are capable of so he can set out the teams more efficiently."

"Ok we need to keep both of you away from Demon, so where are Haku and Demon then."

"Well Demon went scouting with someone and Haku was wanting to relax outside for a bit."

"Ok, So what are all of your names then?"

"I am Yugito and these are teammates Samui and Karui and our current leader who is behind us, is named C. Also Omoi but he is with Demon right now. Can we get C down now?"

Yea that would be really nice right now. Duct tape has a bad habit of somehow forcing my pants up uncomfortably also I really wanted that sword to be gone.

"Sure we need to go and figure out our sleeping arrangements anyway if all of you are going to be staying here."

"Thank you for finally getting me down from there. I am deeply sorry for the misunderstanding I was really looking forward to see your base. So what were all of your names?"

"I am Sentinel and I am second in command."

"Ha funny."

"That's Scar."

"I will get you one of these days Demon I swear it."

"And the finale member of our team is Mantis. I am assuming you are aware of who the other three are already."

"Yes I am. Seeing as Demon hasn't shown up yet the mission that you are currently hired for is assisting us in the removal of Gato's bases and to train with our team in order to assist them in the Chunin exams."

"Well I admit I knew about the first one the second one is new. Well we were able to get one of the bases removed two days ago but that is all the progress we have made on it. Over all they are pretty simple and only have normal guards that are easy to work around even though there is typically a decent number of them. From all of the notes we were able to find outside of his main base the only one he really paid attention to was the one in the Hot Spring Country which seemed to be his fall back base."

"So I take it that we will be needing more people for that one."

"Debatable he pretty much just went and hired a few more guards and hired some ninja to set explosive traps around the base in a couple of fake doors. So yea it is more difficult, but our teams overall specialize in quick hit and run covert operations and heavy combat situations. So we are set up to counter this type of thing."

It was at this point that Omoi slid out of the entrance before quickly stepping out of the way, "He guys what I miss."

It was at this point that Karui finally lost her nerve, "Well Omoi we have been having a grand old time being led here by the ever so helpful Lady, because Haku decided to go check on somethings."

"I was helpful."

"Yea we found her she will be down in a bit."

"Then when we get down here we find C dangling above a sword being held up against a wall with only duct tape."

"I thought you could tree walk man, I swear you were the one that taught me."

"Then we had a standoff with three ninja who we knew nothing about, which was just barely resolved. So what have you been doing?"

"Well I was discussing something with Demon when we came across Haku and opted to head over here."

"So where are the other two?"

In which the Omoi responded helpfully by pointing at the entrance which had just had Demon shoot out of with Haku in a bridal carry. Tripping at some point but managing to stay up and weave around every single person in the room. Before landing on the couch next to Mantis which promptly leaned over to try and cuddle with him. Which was a little awkward considering that he was still holding Haku who was now instead of being carried was sitting in his lap.

The opinions of the crowd were split, the girls from Kumo were stuttering wondering how it had happened, Omoi was reaching into his pocket for either another candy or cash, the rest of the girls were showing varies states of frustration which were now doubt on their masked faces, personally I found it to be a very impressive display of footwork being an avid dancer myself.

"C I was wondering if I could run something by you."

'Is this pay back?'

~o~o~

It was currently Tuesday morning and everything was going smoothly they had showed up early enough to case their target and had the rounds they would take down new men had just showed up meaning the guard was going to change soon and the sun was currently setting behind them.

The plan was to do a run through going from one side of the base to the other while placing explosive tags and sealing as much as they could quickly (aka all of it) while avoiding detection, without turning back. In the west side out the east.

To be fair everything was actually going according to plan until we were about to leave Gato's old office. Having sealed literally everything that wasn't welded or had particularly good screws down including a couple of doors, a sink, the exercise equipment (that was obviously never used), an excessive amount of kunai, military type seal tags (explosive and such), a really large camo tarp, some sort of odd tracked vehicle with a large pipe mounted on it, a stuffed rabbit, armored vests with explosive seals set up to go off approximately 3 seconds after the user either removed them without the proper hand seals or died, a machete, and some manga. Also drugs. Over all it was a very profitable haul even though we were only able to clear out the west side of the compound.

Until once again the matter of the office. We had pulled all of the papers and had had briefly thumbed through the people everything was going to be delivered to. Apparently a Village hidden in the Sound (Probably some heavy metal based village or Lincoln Park) had ordered most of the stuff and they were supposed to pick everything up in an hour. Figuring that as our que to leave we had entered the hall in time to hear a series of explosions coming from the south side of the complex and spot another guy coming from the same direction we had previously. From the surprised look on his face it wasn't his group that set off the explosions.

When the man turned back in our direction we just shook our heads no, thankful that we had decided to wear black everything including head wraps allowing us to not be identified. It was at this point the man that we had by then identified as being from Iwa spoke, "Why the (insert varies obscenities) are there three parties attacking one base in one night?"

Brining us to our current situation.

Grabbing my compatriot Omoi, I ran through the hall way towards were we were planning to exit yelling over my shoulder "It's a Tuesday!"

Coming to the realization that we were running from Kitsuchi of all people while surprising wasn't really my main concern as he started rolling through hand seals before yelling "Earth Style: Stone Bullets" and slamming one of his feet on to the ground sending a hail of small rocks flying at us at high speed.

Narrowly dodging out of the way and holding my hand up in the half ram seal, I yelled back, "You are going to want to want a wall behind you in about five seconds."

Noticing my hand his eyes went wide and he quickly turned around his hands once again a blur as he shouted, "Earth Style: Stone Wall." Slamming his hands into the ground sealing of the hallway behind him.

Seeing the wall go up I flared my chakra triggering all of the explosive tags we had already set dropping two buildings and leveling half of the one we were currently in. Using the distraction we ducked into a hall losing our pursuer at least momentarily making our way into another hall way as we continued our way to the west side of the compound entering the room at the end of the hall which was apparently full of cleaning supplies, both of us grabbing brooms we kicked out the back wall giving us the view of a small scale battle between one team from Iwa who had Kurotsuchi (easy to pick up on by her having a sleeve on the wrong arm at least according to everyone else in Iwa), a larger guy wearing his head band as a bandanna and a yellow scarf, and some guy that was clearly unimportant.

The other team I assumed was from the village hidden in the sound (or someone else decided to put a music note on their forehead protector). They had a girl with long black hair and black eyes with her hair almost reaching the ground and tied by a light purple ribbon with a splotchy scarf and matching pants although the light green vest was nice. The next guy who had death written on his shirt three times a guard for his face and a scarf that was just as splotchy as the girls. The last guy was a hunchback with the same splotch scarf, a lot of bandages, and a metal gauntlet of some sort.

Both sides looked to putting up a good fight with the sound ninja trying to defend their purchases so they could take them before someone else. While it was generally acknowledged that Iwa had some of the best defensive techniques and also had the knowledge from that to overcome most defenses. The sound ninja were doing an amazing job considering that the only heavy hitter that they had was the spiky haired kid who was blasting air waves out of his hands somehow, the other two were doing an amazing job of keeping their opponents of balance.

You could almost see the frustration coming of Kurotsuchi as she kept having to give up the ground she had just barely taken and the slight fumbles in her hand seals as the sound ninja kept up there assault as she tried to launch her earth spikes at them.

In all honesty if I let it play out all of the way it would have been really even. I thought that if the Iwa Ninjas would have been willing to give up a little more ground they could have put the situation more into their favor. This was honestly the best situation that sound could have been in due to their lack of fire power they were clearly more of an ambush squad then the clearly combat oriented squad from Iwa.

Thus I did reach my decision to just run right through them and take them all out. I mean honestly Omoi was more than enough support for me to take on the current list of opponents. We were basically sneak attacking one group and the other was almost at wits end even though they would probably out last the sound genin and their probable sensei was going to show up soon.

As we sprinted towards them we reached in to our pouches bringing out stun tags while I also sealed my broom and brought out a kunai with a flash bang tag strapped to it. Slapping the tag on Death shirt guy dropping him I through my knife in the middle of the Iwa nin while spinning and getting the girl the last tag. Omoi took out the gauntlet guy on the right by slapping the tag on the back of his neck.

Leaving us with three opponents.

Letting the seals in our head wraps block the sound we covered our eyes with our arms as the tag went off grabbing another stun tag I was able to drop the larger guy but had to dodge backwards as a kunai flew by and had to keep moving as the reveled Kurotsuchi launched her ever favorite earthen spikes at me. Keeping my sideways movement I began to work my way towards her while dodging the spikes she kept launching at me.

_'Crap,'_ Cutting my sideways movement as she tried to cut me off with more stone cones. Channeling chakra to my feet to increase my traction to the ground then my legs, for boosted speed, I dashed towards her. Unsealing my broom I swung it at her as I entered its range causing her to stumble back in an attempt to dodge. Stopping the head right in front of her chest I shoved it forward to push her down as she grabbed it in an attempt to stop me instead just letting go as I ran past her out of the complex.

Omoi was a little in front of me his opponent taken care of.

"Get back here Earth Style: Stone Bullets!"

Flashing through my hand signs I jumped forward placing my hands on the ground, "Earth Style: Wall," using the forming wall I pushed myself off the construction flipping through two more hand signs, "Earth Style: Clones." I didn't bother watching as our decoys dashed out from the sides with another two angling out into the forest with us.

While clearly not the best mission I had ever done not the worst. We still had time to get to the hotel and check out the bath house. Over all good day.

~O~O~

Where was Naruto? I mean honestly he just got back and he was already gone. There was only one person who would know where he went considering Omoi was gone and all of his usually hiding spots were empty which meant they were together. If my worst fears albeit favorite reading material were true she would have to kill someone. That however was unlikely.

Luckly I had one last option for finding out where he went. "Hey C do you know where Omoi and Naruto are?"

Still thumbing through the fridge I caught him at, "Todays Tuesday right."

"Yes."

"Well if I remember right he should be raiding a base right now."

"He just took Omoi with him?"

"He said I could come if I wanted but I declined because I need to see if I can get you and Haku to work with Yugito and work on squad stuff before we dispatch you to a base or two."

"You didn't check to see if any else wanted to go?"

"He was fairly insistent that the only other person who could pull this mission off without everything going sideways was me. Which is odd because he doesn't like being around me usually."

"That's odd he usually grabs someone, where was he going again?"

"Hot spring country or something." Looking up understanding crossed his eyes before reaching into the fridge grabbing a jar of pickles. "O well not my problem."

"HAKO, YUGITO, LOCK AND LOAD WE ARE GOING TO GO RUN SUPPORT!"

~O~O~

As of right now everything was probably not right in the world but I really could not have cared less about that. I for the first time in a long while was able to sit and relax peacefully with the sure knowledge that I was safe. The water reaching up to my chest as I peacefully soaked and enjoyed the blissful ambience of the entire situation. The dirt and grim washed away and a chance to truly just relax.

To be honest this was a feeling I had almost forgotten. The comradery of Omoi, Kitsuchi, and the other Iwa nin sat there soaking in the peaceful ambience.

"How is everything going for you guys, looks like you needed a rest."

"Well we had a rough day."

"O how so."

"Well were ninja and we were supposed to grab some stuff for somebody, but somebody beat us to it then there was another group there for some reason and they attacked for unknown reasons. We were able to outlast the other team but the group that took the information got away."

"So I take it that explosion I heard earlier was from that fight?"

"Yea they blew up most of that compound just outside of town, surprised you heard it really."

"O I had to run some errands over there but after that explosion I decided it was a good idea to put it off for a bit."

"Probably a good decision, well worst comes to worst I at least I think my team is ready for the Chunin exams this go around."

"I have heard about those I thought about going once but my parents told me it cost too much. They any to fun watch?"

"I bit I usually don't though due to being out on missions and that."

It was at this point the unimportant person from Iwa jumped into the conversation. "This is going to sound weird, are you related to Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage."

"Huh, I was found in the middle of a forest by an old lady and she never found out who my parents were."

"Ahhh, sorry about that."

"It's alright. Any way I think we have spent enough time here don't you think partner."

"Hmm yeah, we were planning on heading out early tomorrow so we should probably be getting to bed soon."

"Well hope you all do well in the exams. Until we meet again may fortune go your way."

"Okay hope… fortune smiles on you to?"

After a quick and silent change we began making our way to our room pausing only to suppress a chuckle that besides the normal male and female they had what no doubt Kasun would call the fabled mixed baths were both genders could enter.

"How were you so calm Demon I honestly thought we had a chance of starting the Fourth Ninja War there."

"Honestly Omoi, I just rolled with it. I figured if something bad was going to happen it would and just keep trying to make things the best that I could."

"Well you do a good job with it."

"To be honest I could see what you were saying coming about I just had to work it the way I needed it to. You have your thing and I have mine."

Our things said we continued on in silence letting the calm off the night settle around us. Everything had gone better than expected. This by far was the easiest mission I had ever run and to be honest it went perfectly. That never happens for me.

"You failed us again you little cunt, to be honest I never thought you were going to be useful for much but considering the fact you are only really good for relieving the stress caused by your failures I think I gave you too much credit." The anger in his voice was clear.

A quiet almost sobbing voice responded, "Please stop, I will do better I swear."

"Do you want us to use the gag again you slut. You still have to do me after Dosu, fucking coin toss." Different voice this time sounding more frustrated then anything.

Yep there it was. Minimum three people at least two male forcing something on at least one female most likely sex. Simply put rape.

Looking to my side Omoi was reaching for his back to a currently non-existent sword. Yea we were going to do this. Holding my right hand up again with thumb covering my pinky and ring finger while my index and middle fingers were straight falling in line with my wrist. I changed I was no longer wearing a loose fitting yukata I was in combat gear I was in earlier today. A good hit and I would be without it again but if this worked I wouldn't need to try and use the henge again. I created a clone and watched as it quickly transformed into a copy of Omoi's sword handing it to him noticing that he had henged into his earlier combat gear as well.

Holding out his hand three fingers exposed before raising and dropping it with only two fingers exposed this time, I tested the door knob locked. Taking a step back when his hand came down in a fist I kicked just to the inside of the doorknob breaking the door splinters scattering into the air. Omoi dashed in taking the on in the middle of the room by surprise as he used the back of his blade to hit him straight in the stomach throwing him backwards coughing, diagnoses wind knocked out of current threat level nominal move onto primary target.

She was strapped to the bed each limb being tied to a different leg of the bed. Last presumed perpetrator trying to get up off of her and into a fighting stance, correction launching a punch. Solution: counter then disable.

Catching his right hook with my left hand I pulled him forward causing him to leave his back exposed. Running lightning chakra between my fingers of my right hand I placed the tips on his back as I let go of his wrist. He dropped to the ground screaming.

Biting my index finger and forcing my henge to stay active, blood began to pool on the tip I begin to right on his back idle noting that he was naked I drew a seal on his back looking at the clock he should be out of it until around 08:00. Heading over to the last enemy, it was the blow hard guy from the presumed sound village. He was pinned on the ground by Omoi grabbing the sword I cut the shirt off of his back and drew the same seal again making sure that they would wake up at the exact same time.

"Go guard the door." Moving quickly as I handed the sword back to Omoi as he went to start his new job as I went and untied the sound teams female companion from the bed, "Get dressed quickly we are going to need to be out of her quickly you can regroup with your team in the morning if you want to I am sure the awkward morning those two are going to have will be entertaining at least."

Turning around I went and began to reposition the two bodies for my purposes the one still wearing pants was put with his back against the wall with the naked one, I guess his name was Dosu, placed on the pants guys lap facing him with one hand placed between his own legs and the other in the other boys pants. Following which I took pants boy's hands and made sure they were placed on 'Dosu's' butt making sure they would stay there both boys chin resting on each other's shoulders. Nodding to myself at a job well done I turned around seeing the girl sitting there on the bed staring at me still beret of any clothes.

"Do you need help?" She just kept looking at me as if I were an alien or something.

Looking around I say her damaged bra, well that was going to be useless. We were going to be taking her somewhere safer for the night so she would need some usable clothes. Thumbing through the different bags I found the one which I presumed was hers unless one of those two boys liked wearing panties I grabbed her discarded clothes pocketing the bra in hopes of trying to fix it for her some time tonight and return it to her. I stopped when the only thing left were her assumed last worn panties. Dropping the bag on the bed I picked the discarded underwear and waved it in front of her eyes, "Hello are you going to put anything on?"

"Why?"

"It is generally assumed that it is best to wear clothes when travelling in a public environment. Now I suggest putting them on while I find you a bathrobe or something so we can get to the bathes because you obviously need a soak. Not that you stink or are dirty in general you just look out of it and I hear that it helps. To be honest usually doesn't for me but there is a reason for that."

Finally reacting she grabbed her underwear and began putting it on slowly still staring at me as I went into the bath room to grab one of the provided robes.

"No I mean we did you help me?"

Walking out with a white robe resting on my arm, "It was the right thing to do. Also I am normally teamed up with a bunch of girls and my current teammate is in the same kind of set up. If any our teammates where in the same situation we would want someone to help them."

Handing her the robe she carefully took it still not fully trusting but seeing no other option for herself she put on.

There was going to be a long road ahead before she actually trusted us. I doubt she would ever to be honest considering we were leaving in the morning anyway. She would probably want to stay with her team for now trying to forgive or fearing what they would do if she betrayed them.

Hopefully we would meet again under better circumstances.

~O~O~

She had been alerted by her father to go and track some blond idiot and his white haired companion as they left the changing rooms making sure to keep her presence hidden. All they did was make small talk and she know for some reason or another she would end up having to watch them all night. It was not going to be her fault if she ended up trying to strangle minion A if he made another stupid comment about her hair.

Focusing again she saw them both tense up and turn towards the door they were just about to pass. She started grumbling when she barely heard the sound that came out of the door. Before she got out of her hiding spot she saw the two boys' henge into the two mysteries assailants from earlier. Pausing momentarily she decided to still go down and help when a hand landed on her shoulder.

Turning around quickly and pulling out a kunai she knocked the arm away from her and went into a guarded stance. There before her where three girls each wearing a mask. One she recognized, Mysteries Lady what brings you here?"

"Sightseeing, seeing as our objective was apparently blown to kingdom come before we even arrived."

"The warehouse."

"Got it in one good job."

"So why are you stopping me?"

"Honestly you would probably slow those two down."

Turning around I looked back in time to see one of them kick down the door while the other rushed through sword out followed quickly by the kicker. Not even five seconds later there was a scream. One minute after entry one of them stepped back out into the hall way changing his henge, same clothes they were wearing before the incursion but a different face.

"See I told you."

"Where is the other one?"

"Probably trying to help the poor girl. She did just have a traumatic experience."

"He is a guy it is probably just going to make it worse."

"Believe it or not but I think he is pretty good with that kind of stuff."

"O and how would you know?"

"Hmm, I guess he would want me to keep that secret for now. You should probably head out now."

"Why I am supposed to be watching them for suspicious behavior."

"Which you saw and it is not like they didn't know you were here the entire time anyway."

"How do you know that?"

"Check your feet."

There on the ground was a piece of paper with some cash on it. Picking up the paper she read it. _If you get tired go buy yourself an energy drink_. He was mocking me wasn't he, first he attacks me with a broom then he goes and buys me a drink. I am so going to throttle him next time I see him.

"Any way good seeing you again Kurotsuchi hope everything works out."

Turning around I walked away frustrated with myself. I was leaps and bounds above almost everyone in my age group. Then he showed up, Demon, dancing around my attacks making it look like nothing, embarrassing me to no end with his weird perverted attacks.

After that I trained and when I had finished non of the current chunin could take me on in a 1v1 fight and I could hold my own in a 2v1.

Then today happened. Against the sound ninja we were doing as well as could be expected they really didn't have that much knock out power. Honestly it was the fact that their type played directly against her parties own that they did so well. Then they were all knocked out and her team was in dire straits.

It was humiliating to be pushed down by a broom of all things.

She was going to be able to make it to the exams though there was at least that.

Sighing in contempt she barely heard someone say, "I hear they have a mixed hot spring lets go."

And a small smile appeared on her lips when she heard the yell of, "Let me go Lady you will never take me alive."


End file.
